Não olhe para trás
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Lily não conseguia esquecer as dores de seu passado, mas James estava disposto a mostrar para a ruiva que a felicidade jamais viria se ela não parasse de olhar para trás... UA. Lily/James.
1. Capítulo I

**Não olhe para trás**

**Resumo: **_**Lily não conseguia esquecer as dores de seu passado, mas James estava disposto a mostrar para a ruiva que a felicidade jamais viria se ela não parasse de olhar para trás... **_

_**Nota da autora: Eu sei, eu sei. Estou publicando um fic novo sem terminar o outro, mas Luz na escuridão está quase concluído, só restam mais 03 capítulos para o final. Eu comecei este fic há algum tempinho (acho que em novembro) e já tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, mas eu vou postar aos poucos mesmo. No mais, espero que curtam o novo fic e muito obrigada a minha beta Lucy Holmes que está acompanhando (e apoiando) todas as minhas ideias maluquinhas.**_

_**Branca Takarai. **_

**CAPÍTULO I**

Lily suspirou, irritada. Por que tinha que ir àquela festa idiota mesmo? Uma festa aos transferidos!

– Rá! – Lily exclamou enquanto largava-se na cama. – Se pelo menos fosse uma festa aos veteranos... Qual a graça de se fazer festa para alunos transferidos?

– Ora, vai que tem algum gatinho transferido – Marlene disse animada, enquanto arrumava a máscara que cobria parte do seu rosto.

– Não sei por que você se anima com 'gatinhos novos' se quando chegarmos lá, você vai me largar para ficar se amassando com o Sirius em algum canto! – Lily revirou os olhos.

– Você deveria fazer o mesmo – Marlene balançou os ombros.

– Com o Sirius? – Lily não conseguiu segurar uma risada e recebeu uma 'almofadada' na cara.

– Vá arrumar o seu! – Marlene disse enciumada.

– Como se eu quisesse o cachorro galinha – Lily fez um sinal de impaciência.

Lily, em seguida, se arrependeu do comentário. Não tinha a intenção de magoar a amiga, mas foi o que conseguiu.

– Desculpe Lene – Lily apressou-se em dizer. – O Sirius está quieto desde que começou a ficar com você.

– E até quando será que vai ficar quieto, Lily? – a morena perguntou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que consegue manter um cara interessado por muito tempo...

– Como não? – Lily exclamou furiosa. – Você é inteligente, divertida, gentil, bonita! Eu mesma vou quebrar a cara do Sirius se ele te magoar!

– Ruiva temperamental – Marlene disse após uma breve risada. – Agora termine de se arrumar. Você vai ficar linda com esse vestido que eu te emprestei!

– Ainda acho curto – Lily torceu o nariz.

– O que é bonito é pra se mostrar – Marlene fez um sinal de impaciência. – E essas suas pernas longas... Ai que inveja... Eu devia ter feito balé quando era pequena.

Foi a vez de Marlene se arrepender do que disse. Lily ficou com uma expressão de quem havia levado um soco bem no centro do estomago.

– Desculpe, eu não...

– Tudo bem, Lene, tudo bem... Eu só vou terminar de me maquiar. Me espera lá fora, tá?

Marlene não discutiu. Sabia que quando Lily falava naquele tom, era porque não queria mais discutir o assunto.

Lily encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho. A cicatriz em seu joelho era praticamente imperceptível. Uma leve marquinha que não afetava em nada o seu corpo. Mas apenas aparentemente.

"_Você jamais poderá dançar balé novamente",_ as palavras do médico foram categóricas e ainda ecoavam na mente de Lily.

A ruiva balançou levemente a cabeça, tentando evitar que as lágrimas surgissem em seus olhos. Não queria pensar no acidente que mudara a sua vida. Sofrera demais durante todo o período de recuperação, teve que suportar os olhares de pena de suas amigas. Agora, ela só queria esquecer aquele pesadelo.

– Estou pronta – Lily anunciou, após sair do quarto.

– Você está ótima! – Marlene exclamou animada.

Lily e Marlene eram amigas desde o primeiro período da faculdade. Ambas estavam no terceiro período do curso de Direito. Marlene realmente amava estudar as leis e tudo mais. Lily estava em Oxford por pressão dos pais. Uma das melhores faculdades da Inglaterra, mas não era ali que Lily gostaria de estar.

A simpatia entre Lily e Marlene foi instantânea, o que foi realmente muito bom, já que as duas dividiam o dormitório que ficava no enorme campus da universidade. Logo as duas já confiavam bastante uma na outra, tanto que ambas achavam que já se conheciam pela vida inteira.

– Falta só a sua máscara – Marlene entrou o objeto à amiga.

Lily usava um vestido preto tomara que caia, com detalhes em rosa – pequenos desenhos de flores, que Marlene insistia dizer que eram 'pequenos lírios'. Uma sandália preta, com o salto fino e alto. Os cabelos ruivos caiam sobre os ombros como uma cascata de 'fogo'. No rosto, ela colocou apenas uma leve maquiagem, destacando bem os olhos –a parte do corpo que Lily mais gostava em si.

No pescoço, destacando-se contra a pele alva, encontrava-se um delicado colar com um pingente de uma bailarina. Os brincos, duas grandes argolas, completavam o 'figurino'.

Os mais 'antigos' na faculdade deviam usar máscaras pretas ou vermelhas. Os transferidos – e consequentemente novatos – deviam usar máscaras brancas.

– Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei em ir – Lily disse, arrumando a máscara preta no rosto.

– Deixa de ser chata e vamos Lily! – Marlene reclamou, puxando a amiga pelo braço, arrastando-a para fora do alojamento.

Marlene foi o caminho todo tagarelando sobre a decoração da festa, quem estaria lá e outras mil e uma coisas que Lily realmente não estava interessada em saber, mas deixou que Marlene falasse como uma matraca. Era melhor não magoar a amiga, já que ela se mostrava tão animada com a tal festa.

A festa seria no ginásio de esportes. Era uma festa patrocinada pelo Reitor da universidade, e não uma das tantas festas clandestinas que Marlene já obrigou Lily a ir.

A quadra do ginásio foi transformada em uma enorme pista de dança. A decoração não estava muito clara, já que as luzes não iluminavam totalmente o lugar, mas parecia que era algo relacionado a um mini-baile à moda antiga.

– Vamos procurar o Sirius! – Marlene disse agitada e Lily estancou onde estava.

– Ah, não. – Lily resmungou, irritada. – Vou procurar alguma coisa pra beber. Não sou obrigada a ficar de vela!

E sumiu entre as pessoas que dançavam animadas.

* * *

– Bom, não posso negar que vocês sabem dar uma festa – um rapaz, nem muito alto, nem muito baixo, comentava para outro que não o ouvia com muita atenção.

– Caso tenha esquecido, James, você é um de 'nós' agora – Sirius retrucou indiferente. – Essa festa é para dar boas vindas aos novatos de máscaras brancas e, caso você não tenha percebido, está usando uma!

– Como eu poderia me esquecer? Não estou enxergando nada por causa dessa porcaria de máscara! Não dá para colocar os óculos por cima. Ficaria esquisito – James resmungou enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos. – Nem posso ver se tem meninas bonitas aqui... Em Hogwarts tinham muitas, sabe.

– E você já ficou com todas elas – Sirius sorriu maroto. – Há garotas bonitas sim, seu idiota. E nem comece com os resmungos sobre o quanto gostava de Hogwarts! Lá é legal e tudo mais, mas passamos praticamente a vida inteira lá! 'Tava na hora de buscar outros ares, não é não?

– Sim, claro – James comentou distraído.

A verdade era que James não queria ter deixado Hogwarts, mas precisou sair por causa de problemas com uma garota que não largava do seu pé. O casamento já estava até marcado e era muito bem visto por sua família e pela família da moça. Então, James fugiu sem dar qualquer explicação. Com certeza seus pais deviam estar surtando por ele não ter ligado ainda, mas James estava realmente muito irritado com todo aquele casamento arranjado para dar qualquer satisfação.

– Eu vou procurar a Lene – Sirius informou de repente.

– Você 'tá de quatro mesmo, né? – James não conseguiu evitar a risada.

– Que de quatro o quê! – Sirius deu um sopapo na cabeça do amigo. – É só curtição.

– Pra variar – James balançou levemente a mão em sinal de impaciência.

– Como se você fosse diferente – Sirius retrucou despreocupado.

James não contara a Sirius o real motivo da sua transferência porque a noiva em questão era Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, com quem ele tivera um namoro nos tempos de Hogwarts. James jamais quis saber de Bellatrix, a achava insuportável, e não tinha muita certeza de como Sirius reagiria caso ele soubesse do quase casamento.

– Então eu vou dar uma volta por aí também – James informou.

James estava pensando em pegar alguma coisa para beber, mas quando se virou para procurar a mesa de ponche, deu um encontrão em uma pessoa que vinha em sua direção, parecendo distraída.

– Droga...! – ele exclamou exasperado. – Você não olha por onde anda, não?

Rapidamente ergueu a máscara e colocou os óculos para ver a pessoa que fez o estrago em sua blusa branca, mas sua voz se perdeu em algum lugar ao encarar os olhos incrivelmente verdes da garota a sua frente.

– Desculpe – ela pediu rapidamente. – Acho que se você passar um pouco de limão não vai ficar manchada.

– O quê? – James perguntou em um tom rouco.

– A sua blusa – a jovem respondeu enquanto apontava para a mancha.

– 'Tá tudo bem – James apressou-se em dizer.

– Você muda de humor rápido – ela riu levemente, e James não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação. Como alguém podia ter olhos tão verdes? – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

– Só meio perdido – James tentou se recuperar rapidamente, e sorriu. Percebeu que garota ficou levemente corada com o olhar que recebeu por parte dele.

– Ah, você é um dos transferidos... – ela falou após olhar para a máscara dele.

– É, estou me sentindo meio fora d'água aqui – James fez a sua melhor expressão de abandono e conseguiu arrancar outro sorriso dela. – Meu nome é James Potter – apresentou-se.

– Okay – ela sorriu. – Tem limão naquela mesa ali, Sr. Potter.

– Espera – James a segurou rapidamente. – Você não vai me dizer o seu nome?

– Terá que descobrir sozinho – ela sorriu e se afastou.

James ficou se segurando para não correr atrás dela e convencê-la a dançar com ele, mas achou melhor ir cuidar primeiro da mancha, antes que não saísse mais. Não seria tão difícil assim encontrar com aquela ruiva de olhos verdes outra vez.

Depois de dar um jeito na blusa, James voltou para festa e procurou pela 'ruiva misteriosa', mas agora havia muita gente no salão improvisado e realmente estava difícil de localizá-la. Além disso, não pôde ver o rosto dela, o que dificultava sua busca ainda mais.

Por uma boa meia hora, James procurou de um lado para outro, mas nem sinal da ruiva.

– Sirius! – James exclamou assim que viu o amigo no maior _'love'_ com Marlene.

– O que é, _Prongs_? – Sirius perguntou irritado, obviamente, por ter sido interrompido.

– Uma ruiva! – James disse, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

– Tá me achando com cara de quê? – Sirius retrucou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Garçom de garotas?

– Você viu uma ruiva? Mais ou menos dessa altura? De vestido preto com detalhes em rosa... Olhos verdes e...

– Você está descrevendo a Lily – Marlene o interrompeu.

– Lily? – James repetiu baixinho, como que testando como o nome dela sairia ao ser pronunciado por ele.

– Lily Evans? – Sirius ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

– Ela mesma, Sirius! Que outra Lily você conhece? – Marlene girou os olhos. – Por que você está procurando por ela? Peraí, quem é você?

– Ele é o James, Lene – Sirius respondeu. – James Potter, meu amigo, lembra? Eu comentei que ele ia se transferir para cá.

– Ah sim! Eu me lembro! Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon – Marlene se apressou em dizer, mas James continuava olhando para os lados, totalmente ansioso. – Sou amiga de Lily. Viemos juntas, mas nos separamos assim que chegamos à festa.

– Vocês são amigas há muito tempo? – finalmente James prestou atenção em Marlene.

– Desde o começo do curso – Lene sorriu. – Mas é como se fôssemos amigas pela vida inteira.

– Ela esbarrou em mim – James explicou rapidamente. – E, bom... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais. – Ela é muito bonita.

– Pode tirar o time de campo, _Prongs_ – Sirius disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Se for mesmo essa ruiva, você não vai conseguir nada.

– Por que?

– Aquela lá tem um coração de gelo!

– Não fale assim, Sirius! – o rapaz levou um safanão de Marlene.

– Ora mais! É a verdade! Eu já um monte de caras tentando ficar com ela e a Lily não facilitou pra ninguém! Nenhunzinho! – Sirius balançou os ombros. – Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos e Lily sequer ficou alguém? Eu desconfio seriamente que ela é BV!

Marlene arregalou os olhos e começou a dar mais soquinhos nas costas do rapaz.

Mas James gostou da informação e adorou mais ainda a possibilidade do primeiro beijo dela ser com ele.

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça. Mal a conhecia e já estava agindo como se ela fosse dele.

– Enfim, se você achou a Lily bonita e quer ficar com ela hoje, vai ter que encontrá-la e tascar um beijo nela a força! – Sirius concluiu.

Marlene emitiu um muxoxo de insatisfação.

– Lily tem as razões dela para ser do jeito que é! – Marlene disse impaciente.

– Aquele segredo que você não pode contar? – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Eu vou procurá-la – James disse percebendo que a situação poderia gerar uma discussão entre os dois. – Podem voltar a se agarrar à vontade.

– Claro! – Sirius retrucou animado, e Marlene corou furiosamente. – E lembre-se: Simplesmente beije a garota!

James balançou levemente cabeça enquanto esboçava um sorriso. Só Sirius mesmo para ter uma ideia daquela.

* * *

Lily deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Tomou o último gole do ponche e olhou para os lados, tentando, em vão, localizar Marlene. Estava cansada e queria voltar para o seu alojamento, mas simplesmente não podia ir sem avisar a amiga.

Olhou para as pessoas que se divertiam ao som de _Just Dance_ da cantora _Lady GaGa_. Lily sentiu uma pontinha de inveja daquelas pessoas. Bem que gostaria de entrar naquela pista e _apenas dançar_ como se não houvesse amanhã.

Mas não dançava desde o acidente, e jamais dançaria outra vez.

– Finalmente te achei, Lily – Lily pulou da cadeira quando uma voz sussurrou à sua orelha.

– Quem você pensa que é pra sussurrar assim na minha orelha?! – ela exclamou revoltada, virando-se para encarar o 'palhaço' e viu que era o rapaz em que esbarra mais cedo. – Você de novo. Descobriu o meu nome.

– Não foi muito difícil – James sorriu e Lily ficou sem ar por alguns segundos. O sorriso dele era simplesmente magnífico e foi o que mais chamou a atenção dela no breve 'esbarrão'. Mas não era apenas o sorriso de James Potter que a deixava sem ar, e isso deixava-a bastante preocupada. – Sou amigo de Sirius que está ficando com a Marlene, logo...

– Claro, eu deveria ter imaginado – Lily balançou levemente a cabeça.

– Por que não tira a sua máscara para que eu possa ver o seu rosto melhor? – James tocou levemente o rosto dela fazendo com que Lily tremesse e se afastasse rapidamente.

"_Se James é amigo de Sirius deve ser galinha do mesmo jeito então é melhor não se envolver com ele!",_ sua razão gritava.

– É um baile de máscaras, caso não tenha percebido – Lily retrucou com sarcasmo, mas só o que conseguiu foi arrancar uma risada dele.

– E você é muito bonita e eu queria vê-la totalmente – James insistiu.

Lily sentiu o rosto arder. Ele estava flertando com ela?! Nem se conheciam e ele já falava aquele tipo de coisa que a deixava sem graça e vermelha!

– E fica ainda mais bonita corada – ele murmurou enquanto voltava a tocá-la no rosto.

– Pare com isso! - Lily exclamou exasperada. – Nós nem nos conhecemos! Não lhe dei a liberdade de falar esse tipo de coisa ou me tocar!

– É isso que eu quero! – James disse entusiasmado, sem se mostrar incomodado com a hostilidade dela. – Conhecê-la melhor!

– Não fale besteira! – Lily resmungou enquanto se afastava, mas como da outra vez, James a segurou pelo pulso. A garota já estava pronta para gritar com ele, quando James a puxou firmemente pela cintura e deixou seus corpos praticamente grudados.

– Por que seria besteira? – James perguntou, em um tom rouco, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. – Eu sou novo na faculdade e gostaria de conhecer as pessoas com quem irei estudar.

– Principalmente as garotas – Lily disse com desdém.

– Você acha que eu sou igual ao Sirius...

– E não é?

– Talvez fosse – James fez uma breve pausa. – Até conhecer você.

Lily balançou levemente a cabeça e tentou se soltar.

– Você está indo longe demais com essa sua brincadeira, _Sr. Potter. _Quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

– Só se você dançar uma música comigo – James sorriu.

– Não – Lily respondeu categórica.

– Ai, essa doeu – James fingiu estar sentindo dor. – Um 'não' sem sequer preâmbulo.

– Eu não sou uma garota de fazer preâmbulos.

– Só uma dança, Lily, que mal pode fazer?

– Você é insistente – Lily suspirou irritada. – Não é não!

– Você está louca pra dançar. Eu vi o jeito como olhava para as pessoas na pista.

– Eu não danço James, não adianta insistir!

– Você está me devendo uma por causa da minha blusa – James disse em um tom arrastado.

– Chantagista sem vergonha! – Lily resmungou após girar os olhos.

– Deu certo? – James sorriu.

– Não!

James deixou que um suspiro de irritação escapasse de seus lábios. Com certeza, Lily era a garota mais teimosa que já havia conhecido, e podia afirmar isso tendo conversado com ela por apenas pouco mais de cinco minutos!

Sem que pudesse se conter, fixou seu olhar na boca da garota, que estava contraída por causa do nervosismo.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Lily perguntou alarmada ao vê-lo se aproximar ainda mais.

Mas James não respondeu.

Apenas seguiu o conselho de Sirius.

Simplesmente beijou a garota...


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Lily arregalou os olhos e ficou sem ação por alguns segundos. Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo! Não mesmo!!! Ela já havia sido beijada outras vezes, e não gostara das bocas molhadas que investiram contra a sua. E tinha certeza de que não seria diferente desta vez! Sobretudo, por ser um beijo roubado.

A ruiva espalmou as mãos no peito dele com o objetivo de empurrá-lo, mas sentia-se fraca demais para isso. Suas pernas pareciam de papel e se James não tivesse a segurado firmemente pela cintura, teria ido de encontro ao chão.

"_Céus!", _Lily pensou desesperada. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?". _Definitivamente não era nenhum sacrifício sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

A jovem sentiu os braços dele a segurando com mais força, aproximando ainda mais os seus corpos.

O último resquício de lucidez dela se perdeu quando James passou a língua sobre os lábios dela, pedindo passagem.

A mente de Lily gritava para ela se manter inerte, com a boca bem fechada, mas seu corpo agiu de forma oposta e Lily gemeu um pouco assustada quando a língua de James começou a procurar a sua.

Aos poucos, ela foi relaxando, aprendendo como corresponder e não demorou muito para que suas línguas dançassem em harmonia. Lily sentiu quando James tocou seu rosto, levemente, temendo assustá-la ainda mais, e fez um leve carinho. Em resposta, ela deslizou uma das mãos para a nuca dele, onde começou a brincar com alguns fios do cabelo rebelde do rapaz.

A boca dele tinha um gosto tão bom que era impossível de ser imaginado, e o modo terno com que ele a tocava fazia com que Lily se sentisse protegida. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o coração dele batendo descompassado junto o dela, a respiração ofegante, mas nem por isso se separavam. Sabia que estava fazendo uma loucura. Aceitar o beijo de um rapaz que nem conhecia! Mas não estava conseguindo pensar direito, e tudo o que queria era aproveitar aquele momento. Jamais sentira aquele frio na barriga antes. Parecia que era o seu primeiro beijo.

James, por sua vez, não entendia como podia sentir-se _daquela forma_ por causa de um _simples_ beijo. Já havia estado com muitas garotas, e nenhuma despertara tantos sentimentos dentro de si. Parecia que seu peito iria explodir por causa das batidas aceleradas. Era como se uma onda tivesse a atingindo em cheio e a deixado incapaz de raciocinar direito. Desde que fitara Lily nos olhos sentira uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la.

"_E, céus, está valendo a pena!", _James pensou enquanto sentia um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha a medida que as mãos dela descobriam o seu abdômen.

A boca dela tinha gosto de morango, e James descobriu que estava viciado em morango.

Ele mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior dela antes de mudar a cabeça de posição outra vez e voltar a beijá-la, mas dessa vez com mais calma, com mais paciência já que Lily não fazia qualquer movimento de que iria fugir dos braços dele.

O mundo ao redor deles parecia girar rápido demais não permitindo que nenhum dos dois conseguisse identificar os sons ao seu redor.

James por um instante pensou que alguém tivesse lhe atirado em um abismo profundo, e apenas o beijo de Lily poderia salvá-lo daquela escuridão.

Haviam esquecido completamente que estavam em uma festa, e que podiam estar sendo observados por muitas pessoas.

Esse pensamento atingiu Lily como um raio, e ela aproveitou que ele não a segurava e o empurrou com toda força que tinha.

Sem hesitar, Lily atingiu o rosto dele em cheio, em um tapa certeiro.

– Você ficou louco? – Lily perguntou furiosa.

– Talvez tenha ficado – James murmurou e levou a mão ao rosto, tocando o local que Lily batera. Com certeza ficaria com uma marca vermelha, mas e daí? Tinha valido a pena. – Bom, eu realmente queria dançar e você não me deixou opção.

– Claro que deixei! – Lily gritou exasperada. – Dei a opção de você dar meia volta e me deixar em paz!

– Vai Lily... Você gostou, por que não admite? – James sorriu de um jeito tão convencido que Lily precisou se segurar para não acertar outro tapa nele.

– Eu não gosto de ser agarrada e beijada a força! – a ruiva estava tão furiosa que James deu um passo para trás temendo que ela voasse no pescoço dele.

– Bom... Você correspondeu bem animada – James ponderou e dessa vez Lily não se aguentou e partiu para cima dele para acertar outro tapa nele, mas James foi mais rápido e a segurou.

Lily entrou em pânico ao perceber como estavam próximos outra vez.

– Já haviam me dito para tomar cuidado com as ruivas por causa do temperamento delas.

Lily percebeu que ele olhava para seus lábios fixamente.

– Não se atreva a me beijar outra vez, James Potter – Lily disse entre os dentes, tentando ignorar as batidas descontroladas do seu coração.

– E se eu beijar? – James retrucou em tom de desafio.

– Juro que você vai se arrepender!

Para a surpresa de Lily, James começou a rir e se afastou. Lily preferiu ignorar, mais uma vez, a sensação de desamparo que sentiu quando ele a soltou.

– Prefiro não te desafiar mais hoje, ruivinha – James disse ainda com um sorriso do tipo devastador.

– NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA! – Lily explodiu, chamando a atenção de meia festa, e deu as costas para ele.

Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto naquela festa, por isso correu para a saída. Marlene saberia se cuidar sozinha. E Lily tinha certeza de que se não voltasse logo para o seu dormitório acabaria cometendo o erro de pedir que James devolvesse o beijo que roubara.

* * *

James ainda tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios quando, depois de boa meia hora procurando, encontrou Sirius e Marlene no maior beijo. A jovem estava encostada contra a parede, e as mãos de Sirius pareciam ter triplicado.

Mas James realmente não prestou atenção no que os dois estavam fazendo, e deu um soquinho no ombro de Sirius que rapidamente se afastou da morena.

– ... – a música abafou o palavrão que Sirius proferiu ao se virar e dar de cara com James. – O que foi dessa vez? Não encontrou a Lily?

– Encontrei sim – James alargou o sorriso. – E segui seu conselho.

– Você... Agarrou a ruiva? – Sirius piscou seguidamente, como se não acreditasse que James realmente tivesse tido coragem para fazer isso.

James apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

– Você beijou a Lily e ainda está vivo para contar história?! – Sirius exclamou assombrado.

– Onde a Lily está? – Marlene perguntou preocupada.

– Depois do tapa, ela foi embora – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Deve ter voltado para o dormitório.

– Rá! – Sirius começou a rir, sua inconfundível risada que se assemelhava a de um cachorro. – Não escapou ileso!

– Vou te contar – James tocou levemente o rosto. – Ela tem uma mãozinha pesada... Mas valeu a pena. Se pudesse, iria repetir cada segundo.

– Então por que não vai e nos deixa sozinhos? – Sirius retrucou carrancudo, lembrando-se subitamente que fora bruscamente interrompido. – Arrume outra garota para beijar.

– A garota que eu quero beijar foi embora da festa, _Pads_! – James respondeu sério.

– Você 'tá doente? – Sirius fingiu preocupação.

– Eu nem tive tempo de perguntar nada – James encolheu os ombros. – A ruivinha é uma fera. Brigou mais do que falou. Que curso ela faz, Marlene?

– Direito – Marlene respondeu prontamente. – Assim como eu.

James sorriu satisfeito.

– Mas eu estou preocupada, James, você não deveria ter feito isso! Lily deve estar furiosa. Não vai querer te ver nem pintado de ouro! – Marlene ponderou.

– Pois ela vai ter que ver...

* * *

– Lily! Nós vamos nos atrasar! – Marlene exclamou para uma ruiva emburrada que não queria levantar da cama.

– Por que eu inventei de ir para uma festa na véspera do inicio das aulas? Eu sabia que ia dar nisso... – Lily resmungou, tentando abafar os gritos de Marlene com o travesseiro que estava sobre sua cabeça. – Caramba, Lene, de onde você tira tanta energia? Eu estou quebrada e nem fiquei muito tempo na festa.

– Na verdade, eu nem dormi muito – Marlene respondeu com um de quem estava sonhando acordada. – O Sirius beija bem demais... Devia ser pecado beijar bem daquele jeito.

Lily girou os olhos enquanto balançava a cabeça – ainda escondida pelo travesseiro.

– Por falar em beijo...

Marlene não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Lily levantou em um pulo e acertou o travesseiro certeiramente no rosto da amiga.

– Deve ter sido ótimo pela sua reação instantânea – Marlene começou a rir, ignorando completamente a expressão furiosa de Lily.

– Aquele idiota! Como ele teve coragem de me agarrar daquele jeito? – Lily dizia entre os dentes.

– Foi bom? – Marlene perguntou simples e direta.

Lily ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos, e isso fez com que Marlene risse mais ainda.

– Não ri da desgraça alheia! – Lily exclamou atirando outro travesseiro em direção de Marlene.

– Desgraça? – Marlene exclamou entre risos. – Acho que você precisando de óculos.

– Marlene, não é hora para brincadeiras – Lily murmurou nervosa. – Você sabe muito bem que minha experiência com beijos é limitada...

– Eu sei. Você tinha um encosto na sua vida que se auto intitulava 'amigo', mas era uma cobra disfarçada e afastava todos os seus possíveis pretendentes... Aquele... – Marlene começou a proferir os mais variados palavrões, todos aprendidos com Sirius.

– A sua boca anda tão suja quanto a do Sirius – Lily disse enquanto se levantava.

– Não desvie do assunto! – Marlene exclamou batendo levemente o pé no chão.

Lily respirou profundamente. Marlene iria atormentá-la até que Lily respondesse aquela bendita pergunta.

– Foi – ela admitiu, por fim. – Eu nunca me senti daquele jeito antes... Parecia que o mundo tinha parado. Mas eu não pretendo repetir nunca mais!

– Por que não? – Marlene perguntou confusa.

– Ora, Marlene! Ele me agarrou! Vai saber com quantas ele já fez isso antes? Se bem que ele fez isso porque eu não cai na conversa fácil dele... Mas aposto que teve um monte de tonta ontem que caiu!

– Está errada – Marlene disse rapidamente. – Ele foi embora um pouco depois de você.

– Foi? – Lily murmurou confusa.

– Ele disse que a única menina que ele estava a fim de beijar havia ido embora da festa – Marlene deu os ombros. – Isso deve significar alguma coisa.

– Não vai se repetir! – Lily exclamou com convicção.

–Deixa de ser cabeça dura! – Marlene retrucou emburrada.

–Vamos logo senão vamos chegar atrasadas para a primeira aula – Lily deu o assunto por errado.

Mas enquanto se arrumava as palavras de Marlene ficaram martelando em sua cabeça. Não podia negar que havia gostado sim do beijo, embora o modo como começou a tivesse deixado irritada. E também que James era um rapaz interessante e que gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.

Entretanto, o medo de se envolver com alguém era grande demais. Lily sempre imaginara que seu futuro seria viajando em turnês pelo mundo, mas o acidente mudara tudo, e ela não conseguia imaginar o seu futuro, muito menos um namorado ou marido. Tudo parecia ter perdido as cores depois que fora informada de que jamais poderia dançar balé outra vez.

"_Ah! Estou me preocupando demais. No mínimo James Potter deve cursar medicina como o Sirius, e eu irei vê-lo raramente"._

Lily ocupou um dos lugares no fundo da sala. Marlene ficou com a carteira ao seu lado, e o lugar vago atrás de Lily não foi preenchido.

A ruiva tentava se concentrar no que o professor de direito criminal falava sobre o que iriam estudar naquele semestre, mas realmente sua mente lhe traia e vagava até a festa da noite anterior.

Ela balançou levemente a cabeça, decidida a tirar James Potter dos seus pensamentos, quando a porta da sala foi aberta de repente e o rapaz que Lily tanto tentar não pensar entrou bastante afobado.

– Desculpe pelo atraso, professor – James pediu rapidamente. Lily sentiu o rosto arder quando viu olhar de James se prender nela, e pensou ser impossível, mas ficou ainda mais vermelha ao notar o sorriso maroto do rapaz ao constatar que o único lugar vazio da sala ficava justamente atrás dela.

"_Estou imaginando coisas! Ele não pode me reconhecer sem a máscara. Afinal eu não sou a única ruiva dessa universidade!", _Lily tentou se tranquilizar.

– Você ficar infinitamente mais bonita sem a máscara, Lily... – foi o que James murmurou após ocupar seu lugar.

**Olá! Tudo bem? Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer xD Fic no começo. Espero a opinião de vocês xDD**

_Luu Delacour__: O James ainda vai enlouquecer a Lily com essa atitude dele xDD Mas, venhamos e convenhamos... Quem não ia adorar ser beijada por James Potter?_

_Ninfa Cullen__: Aos poucos vou dando pistas do que aconteceu com a Lily, mas eu não sou de enrolar muito xD Então logo ela deve contar alguma coisa mais concreta. _

_sango7higurashi__: Eu terminei o outro fic esse final de semana xD E o James não se arrependeu nem um pouco de ter seguido o conselho do Sirius xDD_

_Thaty: Obrigada._

_Land of Submarines__: Postado xD_

_Lucy Holmes__: Esse James sabe o que quer e vai atrás de uma vez. Nada de enrolar xDD_

_Tiif Prongs__: Mais xDD_

_Niinhasm__: Valeu._

_Ninha Souma__: Nossa, que review enorme xDD 'Brigada. E vc tem razão, eu não vou responder as perguntas que vc fez xDDD Perde a graça se eu contar o que vai acontecer. E a minha inspiração pra o fic veio pq minha irmã fez balé por muito tempo também. Meio que imaginei a ruivinha com colam xDD_

_Paola: Valeu pelo review. _

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Lily não conseguiu prestar atenção na aula. Batia o pé no chão constantemente, tentando não prestar atenção aos ruídos que James fazia. Mas estava meio difícil conter seu nervosismo.

"_Ele não vai pular em seu pescoço, Lily!", _ela dizia constantemente a si mesma. Mas a respiração lenta e compassada dele no seu pescoço não estava ajudando a se concentrar.

Ela tentou se distrair prestando atenção nos colegas de turma, mas só conseguiu ficar mais irritada ao perceber que praticamente todas as garotas da turma – menos Marlene – não conseguiam parar de babar pelo aluno novo.

Quando o professor anunciou que a turma estava dispensada, Lily pulou da cadeira, como se tivesse levado um choque, e tentou sair da sala o mais rápido possível, mas não adiantou fugir, pois James a seguiu de perto.

– Lily! – ele a chamou exasperado. – Por que está fugindo de mim?

– Pretensioso! – Lily exclamou entre os dentes. – Quem disse que estou fugindo de você?

– E não? – James ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. – Pois é o que está parecendo, sabe...

– Só estou ansiosa para ir para a próxima aula! – Lily respondeu indiferente, apesar de sentir um frio no estomago incalculável por encarar aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados de perto.

"_Deixe de besteira, Lily, Evans! Lembre-se o que aconteceu na última vez em um rapaz se interessou por você!"._

– Lily – James a chamou novamente, e a segurou pelo braço, mas sem machucá-la. – Diga a verdade. Por que está fugindo de mim?

– Eu preciso mesmo responder? – Lily tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse o mais sarcástica possível, e se amaldiçoou mentalmente quando tremeu um pouco. – Você me agarrou ontem. Quem me garante que não vai fazer o mesmo agora?

– Não me falta vontade – James disse maroto, e Lily tentou imediatamente se soltar, porém James era bem mais forte. – Mas vou me comportar. Eu sei que agi impulsivamente ontem e peço desculpas por isso, mas... Seus olhos... Parecem me enfeitiçar.

– Pois trate de se desenfeitiçar! E ME LARGAR! – Lily gritou desesperada ao constatar que ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

– 'Tá – James a soltou tão de repente que por pouco Lily não foi de encontro ao chão. – Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Pelo menos não até que você queira, é claro.

Lily deu uma sonora gargalhada fazendo com que as pessoas que passavam pelo corredor os olhasse com curiosidade. Marlene havia escapado rapidamente ao ver que James iria conversar com Lily e quis dar privacidade aos dois.

– Você é sempre assim, Sr. Potter?

– Assim como? – James perguntou confuso.

– Tão confiante e arrogante! – Lily respondeu prontamente. – Vá sonhando que um dia eu vou pedir para que você me agarre!

– Na verdade eu fiquei assim depois que conheci você – James colocou a mão no queixo e fingiu estar pensativo. – E sim, você vai pedir para que eu te agarre.

– Você é irritante – Lily girou os olhos e retornou o seu caminho pelo corredor.

– E você me adorou – James disse com um sorriso e Lily teve que contar até dez para não parar outra vez e quebrar aquela boca.

"_Claro que seria um desperdício quebrar a boca dele, mas... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO LILY EVANS!"._

– Falando sério agora, Lily – James, de repente e para o espanto total da ruiva, assumiu um ar de seriedade. – Eu realmente peço desculpas, mas não me arrependi nem um pouco e se pudesse faria tudo outra vez. Por que você não nos dá uma oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor?

– Não, obrigada – Lily disse emburrada. – Já conheço o Sirius, e é bastante.

– Eu não sou como o Sirius! – James protestou indignado.

– Sério? Aposto que age como ele e na primeira oportunidade chama as garotas para 'brincar de médico'...

– Escuta – James a segurou mais uma vez, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. – Para uma futura advogada você não está sendo injusta? Já me julgou sem me dar qualquer chance de defesa! E, para o Direito, o réu não é inocente até que se provem o contrário?

– Nem adianta vir com esse papo de advogado de defesa pra cima de mim! Eu até poderia pensar que você é inocente, se você não tivesse me agarrado daquele jeito ontem!

– Já pedi desculpas por isso.

– Mas não se arrependeu!

– Não mesmo!

– Então é culpado!

– Do que mesmo? De te fazer se sentir excitada?

Lily ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos e deu um grito exasperado.

– Ruivas... Bem que meu pai me disse para me manter longe delas – James suspirou, fingindo cansaço, mas a verdade é que ver Lily com vergonha e furiosa, o deixava com mais vontade ainda de beijá-la.

E era isso que iria fazer, apesar de ter prometido a si mesmo que tentaria começar outra vez e ser inicialmente amigo dela.

Colocou os braços, cada um do lado da cabeça de Lily, para impedi-la de se afastar, e se aproximou mais.

Todos os sentidos de Lily entraram em alerta. Ela viu James fechar os olhos. Ele ia beijá-la outra vez! E apesar de querer ser beijada por ele outra vez, Lily não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Por isso, aproveitou a distração dele, e escapuliu pela brecha entre os braços dele e fez com que James beijasse a parede literalmente.

– Lily! – o rapaz exclamou exasperado quando viu que a ruiva já corria para longe.

– Deixe-me em paz! – Lily gritou em resposta.

As pessoas olhavam curiosas para os dois correndo, como se estivessem brincando de pega-pega.

No meio do caminho, James esbarrou em Sirius que ergueu levemente a sobrancelha ao perceber o que acontecia.

– _Prongs _correndo atrás de uma garota – ele disse em um tom de desgosto. – O mundo está perdido mesmo.

– Depois eu falo com você! Agora eu tenho que pegar aquela ruiva fujona! – James disse rapidamente, mas quando se aproximava de Lily, a viu entrar rapidamente no banheiro feminino. – Isso é injustiça! – o rapaz gritou do lado de fora. – 'Tá, você venceu agora, Lily. Já estou indo para a aula! Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim!

Lily suspirou aliviada ao constatar que ele realmente havia se afastado. Pensou que fosse correr pelo resto do dia.

– Caramba, quero um desse correndo atrás de mim também – uma garota exclamou para a amiga que a acompanhava, em um tom bastante malicioso. – Eu o faria correr até a minha cama – e as duas saíram rindo.

Lily cerrou levemente as mãos. Quem aquelas duas abusadas pensavam que eram para ficar falando aquele tipo de coisa?

"_O que estou pensando?"_, Lily se repreendeu mentalmente. O queria longe e se conseguisse isso, o mais lógico seria que ele corresse atrás de outra.

Tentando tirar James Potter de seus pensamentos, Lily rumou até a aula seguinte. Por sorte, Marlene havia guardado um lugar ao seu lado e bem longe de James. Quando a aula começou, Lily bem que tentou se concentrar no que o professor dizia, mas mais uma vez, não conseguiu ouvir nada.

Ela até abrira o Word na tentativa de digitar a aula, mas só havia uma frase incompleta escrita. Resolveu, então, entrar no MSN para ver se algum dos seus primos estava on-line e estreitou os olhos ao ver que Marlene estava on-line.

_Bailarina ruiva diz: _Vai assistir à aula!

_Amo o meu pet! diz: _Olha quem fala!

_Bailarina ruiva diz: _Não estou conseguindo me concentrar. Esse professor não fala coisa com coisa. É aula de que mesmo?

_Amo o meu pet! diz: _Você está pior do que eu. Enfim, você não abriu essa janela para ficar falando de aula, não é? O que você conversou com o James?

Lily fez uma careta ao ler, fazendo o movimento que iria fechar o notebook e Marlene riu diante da reação da amiga.

_Amo o meu pet! diz: _Ele não tira os olhos de você.

_Bailarina ruiva diz: _Não preciso desse tipo de informação!

_Amo o meu pet! diz: _Precisa sim. Por que você não dá uma chance ao coitado, Lily?

_Bailarina ruiva diz: _Para quê? Não preciso de ninguém para me magoar.

_Amo o meu pet! diz: _E quem disse que ele vai te magoar? Caramba, Lily, você nem ao menos conhece o garoto! O Sirius disse que ele é super gente boa. Você precisa sair dessa concha na qual se fechou depois do acidente! E o James pode te ajudar. Vocês não precisam namorar nem nada do tipo... Podem só se curtir. Aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Lily não respondeu a mensagem. Olhou de esgueira para James, e viu que ele a fitava intensamente. Parecia que ele conseguia ler todos os seus pensamentos com aquele olhar.

– Então, eu quero esse trabalho sobre a história do direito romano para daqui a dez dias – dizia o professor. – O trabalho será em dupla que eu irei formar agora – depois de vários nomes o professor anunciou. – Potter e Evans.

– O QUÊ? – Lily gritou exasperada, quase derrubando o notebook no chão.

– Algum problema, Srta. Evans – o professor perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Não – Lily balbuciou nervosa. – Nenhum problema, professor.

Ao olhar para James, ela viu um sorriso de satisfação dançando nos lábios dele.

**Olá. Tudo bem? Como foram de Carnaval? xD Eu aproveitei pra escrever bastante e dormir mais ainda. Eu até ia postar esse cap. antes, mas a minha beta não deixou então mandem as bombas pra ela xDD**

**Eu aumentei a censura do fic por causa de uma cena do próximo cap. (não é lemon, mas é com certeza a coisa mais ousada que eu já escrevi *morrendo de vergonha*). **

**Espero que tenham curtido esse cap. Eu recebi alguns reviews pelo segundo que me deixaram muito animada e feliz.**

_Mari lP.__: O James é pra frente nesse fic xDD Nada de ficar perdendo tempo, então quando viu a Lily de novo já foi soltando uma de suas frases de deixar qualquer uma sem ar xDD_

_Niinhasm__: Vai babar pelo James principalmente, eu imagino xDD_

_Thaty__: Continuando xD_

_carol mamoru: A Lily chamou o beijo de desgraça, mas adorou xD _

_Lucy Holmes__: Eu já te disse que caras como o James tão em extinção. A Lily tinha que aproveitar, mas fica fugindo..._

_Maga do 4__: Eu acho que todas nós gostaríamos de estar no lugar da Lily ou da Marlene xD_

_Vanessa S.__: Valeu xD_

_Ninha Souma__: Ai, ai xDD Eu vou responder uma dessas suas perguntas no capítulo 5 xDD E claro que o James adorou a história de estudar com Lily pq assim ficam próximos ela querendo ou não, ela até que tentou fugir, mas o professor deu um empurrão xDD_

_Isa Potter__: Obrigada por ter lembrado de deixar o review. É muito importante pra mim xDD Estou gostando muito de escrever esse fic, e fico feliz em saber que vc está curtindo. Bjs!_

_Rose Anne Samartinne__: Obrigada xD_

_Ivy Potter__: Minha irmã fez balé por muito tempo, e tem muitas fotos dela com roupa de bailarina pela casa, por isso tive a ideia pra esse fic. O meu negocio era mais esportes do que balé xDD Valeu pelo review._

_Lethicya Black__: Obrigada. Espero que o terceiro cap. tb tenha ficado legal como os dois primeiros._

**Beijos.**

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV **

Lily queria gritar, esbravejar, espernear. Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. James e ela fariam aquele bendito trabalho de História do Direito juntos e não havia nem diálogo e muito menos mágica que pudesse dar jeito nisso.

– Aquele professor idiota – Lily resmungava irritada, enquanto rumava até a biblioteca para começarem o trabalho de pesquisa juntos.

Ela tinha certeza de que James iria irritá-la até a alma com piadas e insinuações fora de hora. E o pior é que ele parecia adorar vê-la irritada. E Lily simplesmente não conseguia fingir que ele não estava ali falando uma penca de bobagens.

Na verdade, ele nem precisava abrir a boca para deixá-la fora de si. O jeito como ele a olhou depois que o professor anunciou os grupos, um misto de satisfação e ironia... E Lily nem ao menos sabia se James era esforçado o bastante. Na verdade, não sabia quase nada sobre ele. Nem ao menos tivera a chance de perguntar de qual universidade ele viera e o motivo da transferência.

– Mas também! Eu não consigo manter uma conversa civilizada com ele nem por cinco minutos! – Lily exclamou exasperada, sem se importar com as pessoas que passavam por ela e a encaravam.

Quando chegou à biblioteca, encontrou James em uma das salas de estudo reservadas para grupos. Ele estava muito concentrado, analisando um livro, e vários outros estavam espalhados pela mesa, e nem ao menos percebeu que Lily chegara.

– Cheguei, James – Lily disse contrariada, e ele apenas balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de que a tinha ouvido.

A ruiva ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. Esperava que James fizesse aquele 'auê' quando a visse, mas ele nem ao menos levantou a cabeça para fitá-la.

Hesitante, a jovem ocupou a cadeira em frente a James.

– Eu acho que nós temos que escolher os principais tópicos para abordamos no trabalho, senão ficará longo demais e enjoativo – James começou a dizer e empurrou uma lista com alguns temas que tinha escolhido. – O Direito Romano é muito interessante, e temos que escolher o que realmente influenciou o Direito atual.

Lily, perplexa, encarou James. Onde estava o James palhaço e irritante? Pelo jeito ele estava levando aquele trabalho realmente a sério.

Ela resolveu deixar a perplexidade de lado e expor suas opiniões. Logo estavam em um caloroso debate sobre o que deveria ou não constar no trabalho, e Lily não conseguiu não ficar impressionada em como James dominava bem a matéria.

– De que universidade você veio mesmo? – Lily perguntou tentando parecer desinteressada, enquanto folheava um livro em busca de algumas informações.

– Hogwarts – ele limitou-se a responder.

Lily estava começando a se irritar. Por que ele não puxava assunto? Não era louco para conversar com ela de todo o jeito? Ou será que a única coisa que ele queria era agarrá-la?

"_Será que ele perdeu o interesse por mim?", _Lily se perguntou, ficando preocupada. Mas logo tratou de balançar a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Era isso o que queria, não era? Que ele a deixasse em paz?

– E por que se transferiu para cá? – a pergunta escapou antes que Lily pudesse se refrear.

James ergueu a cabeça e a fitou demoradamente. Lily sentiu o rosto arder diante daquele olhar.

– Quero dizer, por que Hogwarts é uma das melhores universidades do Reino Unido e tudo mais...

– Não é melhor nós nos concentrarmos no trabalho? – foi a resposta de James.

Lily sentiu ganas de esganar James por ele estar sendo tão antipático, mas não disse nada. Apenas fez um bico enorme e voltou a folhear o livro.

Por que raios ele estava tão chato?

Definitivamente, Lily não conseguia entendê-lo.

Depois de um bom tempo, conseguiram montar um esboço do que iriam abordar no trabalho. Divergiram em alguns pontos, mas no final das contas os dois acabaram cedendo um pouco diante dos argumentos do outro.

– Mas vai ficar bem grande – Lily comentou preocupada. – Se quisermos entregar no prazo teremos que virar pelo menos umas duas noites digitando isso e procurando complementos na Internet. Você tem computador?

– Tenho, mas a impressora está com defeito e o leitor de pen drive não está funcionando – James disse com um ar pensativo. – Podemos fazer assim: Você digita uma parte no seu computador e eu digito a outra no seu notebook. Assim ganhamos tempo. Depois juntamos as duas partes. O meu notebook ficou em Hogwarts, dei de presente para um amigo e ainda não tive tempo de comprar outro.

– No mínimo você tem muito dinheiro para andar distribuindo notebooks por aí.

– Isso não vem ao caso – James balançou os ombros, displicentemente. – Então, a gente pode fazer assim ou não?

– Não tem outro jeito – Lily disse entre os dentes, com vontade de torcer o pescoço de James. Ele estava sendo irritante!

Era incrível como ele conseguia tirá-la do sério de todos os jeitos.

De repente, lembrou do que Marlene disse antes que deixasse o dormitório:

"_Se ele te encher muito, você o leva até uma daquelas estantes lá no fundo da biblioteca e tasca um beijão nele! O bom 'cala a boca e beija logo' sempre funciona!!!"._

Lily mandou Marlene pastar por causa desse comentário.

Mas bem que James estava merecendo que ela tomasse alguma medida drástica...

"_O que estou pensando? Beijá-lo não seria um castigo pra ele... Nem pra mim também, é verdade... E... AH! Vou enlouquecer!"._

– Então eu vou até o meu dormitório pra tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa e lá pelas 20 horas eu apareço no seu dormitório – James disse, enquanto começava a recolher os livros. Lily concordou distraída, mas logo largou o livro que segurava com força.

– Como assim? – exclamou estupefata. – Você vai passar a noite no meu dormitório?

– Você mesma disse que se a gente quiser terminar esse trabalho vamos ter que virar pelo menos duas noites pesquisando na Internet e digitando o que já encontramos!

– Sim! Mas não no meu quarto!!! – Lily estava a ponto de gritar.

James ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha.

– E onde seria, então? Já disse que o computador do meu quarto está com problema.

Lily começou a contar até dez na tentativa de recuperar a calma, mas não estava funcionando.

Marlene havia dito que sairia com Sirius, e quando os dois saíam, passavam a noite inteira fora! Então, ela ficaria sozinha com James! E isso era muito, muito perigoso.

"_ 'Tá. Eu admito que ele é bonito demais e tentador demais para que eu consiga passar uma noite inteira com as mãos longe dele!"_, Lily emitiu um leve gemido de insatisfação ao pensar nisso.

– Ora, Lily, eu não vou fazer nada! – James disse parecendo cansado. – Só quero fazer o bendito trabalho de uma vez. Não vou te agarrar nem nada do tipo!

– Não tem outro jeito, não é? – Lily suspirou frustrada.

Ele nem ao menos cogitou a possibilidade de tentar avançar o sinal um pouquinho? Lily sentiu vontade de se chutar por pensar isso, mas era a verdade.

Voltou a reunir os livros que iria levar para o dormitório.

Quando terminaram de juntar os livros e passar pela bibliotecária, os dois seguiram para os seus dormitórios. O dormitório de Lily ficava um pouco antes do de James, e por isso ele a acompanhou até lá.

No caminho, James foi abordado por Katharine. Lily simplesmente detestava aquela garota. Ela era do tipo que fora líder de torcida na escola, uma das populares, e que jamais perdia a majestade.

– James! – ela exclamou toda animada.

Lily torceu levemente o nariz. Só o perfume daquela garota já a enjoava.

– Oi Katy – James sorriu e Lily sentiu uma pontada estranha ao vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito para outra garota. Sorriso que ele não ofereceu nenhuma vez a ela naquele dia.

"_Por que ele está sendo simpático com essa idiota fútil?"_, Lily pensou furiosa. E ainda a chamou pelo apelido! Mal se conhecem e já estão íntimos! Vai ver que era por isso que James não estava mais nem aí pra ela. _"Já arrumou outra vítima!". _

– Vai ter uma festa hoje das meninas de Moda. Você não quer ir comigo? – Katharine praticamente se jogou para cima de James enquanto falava.

– Eu bem que queria, mas tenho que fazer um trabalho – James disse após pensar um pouco.

"_Ele ainda cogitou a possibilidade!". _

– Fica para a próxima – acrescentou com um sorriso.

– Eu vou cobrar – Katharine disse sorrindo sensualmente, mas para Lily foi um sorriso totalmente forçado.

Katharine se aproximou, e fez o movimento de que iria beijá-lo, mas James apenas sorriu e se esquivou.

– Eu estava a ponto de vomitar! – Lily disse sem esperar que a loira estivesse longe o bastante.

– Ela só está sendo gentil – James balançou levemente os ombros.

– Ela é atirada, isso sim! – Lily retrucou irritada.

James parou de andar e a encarou detidamente. Lily, mais uma vez, ficou com raiva de si mesma por corar por causa do olhar dele.

– Você está com ciúmes – o rapaz afirmou.

– Eu? Se enxergue, James Potter! – Lily exclamou furiosa, e saiu pisando duro, sem ver o sorriso maroto que James deu ao vê-la daquele jeito.

– É, o plano está indo bem – ele sussurrou para si.

* * *

Lily tentava se concentrar no texto sobre o assunto que tinham escolhido para abordar no trabalho, mas simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Não parava de olhar para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos.

20h25min!

James estava atrasado! E se ele tivesse reconsiderado e ido a tal festa com Katharine?

"_Se ele tiver feito isso...", _Lily tentava conter os pensamentos homicidas. Afinal, nada poderia fazer se James decidisse ir a tal festa. Claro que ele estava comprometido a fazer o trabalho, e Lily poderia brigar por ele ser tão irresponsável, mas nada mais que isso.

Ela deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. A verdade era que não queria que ele tivesse ido. James podia ter sido irritante naquela tarde, mas na maioria das vezes era gentil e alegre. E ela gostava disso. Precisava de alguém que a fizesse rir, e, certamente, se não tivesse dado tantas patadas nele, James poderia ser esse 'alguém'.

Mas ele havia desistido dela.

Nesse momento, uma leve batida na porta a tirou de seus devaneios.

– James! – exclamou surpresa ao abrir a porta.

– Hum... – ele estranhou o tom dela. – Achei que combinamos de fazer o trabalho.

– Sim! Mas você está atrasado! Disse que viria às 20 horas! – Lily esbravejou.

– Eu disse por volta das 20 horas... – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Pelo jeito, você estava me esperando ansiosa – acrescentou em um tom maroto.

– É lógico que não, seu convencido! – Lily disse torcendo o nariz, e largou-se diante do computador outra vez. – Só achei que você tinha decidido ir para a festa e me largado aqui com todo o trabalho!

– Eu não sou tão irresponsável e, caso você não tenha percebido, estou tentando provar isso pra você! – James exclamou exasperado.

– Provar o quê? – Lily perguntou confusa, voltando-se para encará-lo.

– Que eu não sou o irresponsável que só pensa em festas e garotas! – James retrucou emburrado. – Eu não dei em cima de você uma só vez enquanto estávamos na biblioteca!

– Então foi por isso? – Lily sussurrou, mas ele conseguiu ouvi-la.

– O que você pensou que fosse?

– Que você tivesse desistido – Lily disse conseguir conter as palavras.

James a encarou por um segundo e desatou a rir.

– 'Tá! Como se eu fosse desistir tão fácil de você, _Red_! Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora, não é? Temos um longo trabalho para fazer – James disse, enquanto ocupava o lugar vago na mesa de estudos, onde o notebook de Lily já estava ligado.

– Não me chame assim! – Lily exclamou entre os dentes.

– Você me proibiu de chamá-la de ruivinha, mas não de _Red – _James deu um sorriso torto.

– Não sei qual dos dois é pior! – Lily disse emburrada, mas tinha que admitir que estava feliz por saber que James não havia desistido dela, e que todo aquele gelo era apenas para mostrar que era responsável. – Eu não te dei liberdade para ficar me dando apelidos!

James apenas alargou o sorriso.

Cada um se concentrou na sua parte do trabalho, ou pelo menos James se concentrou. Lily não conseguia parar de olhar pelo canto do olho para ele. Queria saber mais sobre ele e não tinha coragem de perguntar. Se não tivesse sido tão evasiva com ele na primeira vez... Mas também! A culpa era dele. Ora, ele a havia beijado na cara dura.

"_Se bem que beijou porque eu não quis dançar nem conversar"._

Sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem aos poucos e o cheiro da colônia de James preencher todo o ambiente. Era um cheiro tão bom.

"_Adoraria sentir mais de perto..."._

Foi a última coisa que Lily pensou antes de adormecer em cima do teclado do computador.

* * *

_Pisquei seguidamente, tentando fazer com que as coisas ao meu redor entrassem em foco. Quando despertei totalmente percebi que James havia me levado para o meu quarto e me colocado na minha cama. Olhei ao redor e o vi encostado à parede, perto da janela, me fitando. _

_Consegui me sentar, e continuei olhando confusa para ele. James sequer se movia. Sua respiração era quase imperceptível._

– _James? – murmurei enquanto me aproximava dele._

_Ele não disse nada. Apenas me abraçou, e senti todo o meu corpo estremecer. Ele fazia com que eu me sentisse a mulher mais linda do mundo. Lentamente, ele roçou seus lábios em minha testa, nas pálpebras que eu acabara de fechar, na bochecha, e, enfim, na boca. Um beijo longo, apaixonado, denso. _

_Logo James inverteu nossas posições e me prensou contra a parede. Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente enquanto nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro. _

_James afastou sua boca da minha, e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço, até chegar ao meu colo. Joguei a cabeça para trás, e não consegui conter um suspiro de excitação quando ele apalpou um dos meus seios por cima da roupa._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, abri o primeiro botão da blusa dele, e pressionei os lábios na parte exposta do peito dele._

_Céus! Ele é perfeito. _

– _Você é linda, Lily – James murmurou entre um beijo e outro. – Eu queria poder guardar para sempre a visão de você dormindo ali. Tão serena, absolutamente linda._

_Suspirei profundamente._

_Sem dificuldades, James conseguiu tirar minha blusa, e ri com a dificuldade para abrir o fecho sutiã. Parecia um menino sem saber o que fazer._

_Enquanto ele brigava com o fecho do sutiã, eu, com as mãos trêmulas de desejo, puxei a camisa dele de dentro da calça. A camisa e o sutiã logo foram esquecidos no chão. Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto eu explorava aquelas costas largas, desejando que aquele momento jamais acabasse. _

_O toque dele estava me fazendo enlouquecer. Meus seios estavam tão rijos que doíam. Mas era lógico que eu não iria reclamar. Eu queria mais. Eu precisava de mais. _

_Como que se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, James parou de me beijar, mais uma vez, e começou a massagear um dos meus seios com a boca, com a língua. Dessa vez eu não consegui conter um gritinho. E o ouvi rir de satisfação._

– _Não tem graça, James – murmurei entre os dentes. _

– _Claro que tem – ele parou o que fazia, e ergueu a cabeça para me encarar. – Quem diria que a certinha Lily Evans cairia nos meus braços?_

– _Se você vai ficar tirando onda com a minha cara, é melhor pararmos por aqui! – falei aborrecida._

– _Nem pensar! – ele exclamou antes de colar os lábios nos meus outra vez. _

_Eu, com certeza, encontrei o caminho para o paraíso._

_Sem que eu percebesse, começamos a andar e logo caí em cima de James na minha cama._

_

* * *

_

Lily gritou quando caiu com tudo no chão.

– Lily? – James exclamou exasperado levantando de um salto da cadeira.

– O quê...? – Lily murmurou confusa.

– Você adormeceu e eu te coloquei no sofá – James explicou rapidamente. – Só que você se mexe demais e acabou caindo!

– Foi um sonho? – Lily levou uma das mãos à cabeça, e quando sua mente processou exatamente o que havia sonhado, ela levantou do chão como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico e correu para o quarto, sem coragem para encarar o rapaz.

– Lily! – ele fez o movimento de que iria atrás dela, mas Lily bateu a porta do quarto com força e fechou a porta com a chave.

– Amanhã nós continuamos, James! – exclamou nervosa.

– Mas...

– Por favor!

– 'Tá. Não tem outro jeito, não é?

Lily só conseguiu respirar aliviada quando ouviu a porta da sala sendo fechada.

Como iria encará-lo depois daquele sonho? Um sonho que parecia tão _real!_

Um sonho que só a fez ter certeza de que, querendo ou não, estava gostando de James Potter mais do que deveria.

**Olá.**

**Eu não ia atualizar hoje, porque afinal de contas eu atualizei terça, né? Mas estou curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam desse cap. Confesso que meio nervosa também xD Eu sei que para alguns a cena do sonho não foi tão picante, mas pra mim foi xDD É a primeira vez que eu me atrevo a escrever algo mais hot xDD E estou com medo de não gostarem. Então, é meio que um teste pra mim.**

**E parece que a mudança de tática do James 'tá dando certo. **

_Vanessa S.__: O acidente... Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra Lily contar o que foi. Ela tá mais preocupada com a mudança de atitude do James nesse momento._

_Ninha Souma__: Só a Lily mesmo pra fazer o James correr... E o acidente... Não tem graça se eu contar._

_Lucy Holmes__: Dessa vez você me deixou postar antes. Vamos ver o que acham do sonho xDD_

_carol mamoru: O Sirius não vai aparecer muito. Ele e a Lene tão bem e tal. E a Lily já começou a perceber o quanto o James é bom xDD_

_Lethicya Black__: Pelo menos pra alguma coisa o professor serviu xD Deixar Lily e James mais próximos._

_Mari lP.__: James é totalmente perigoso. A Lily teve aquele sonho por causa de um beijo e do perfume dele. Imagina se ele atacar o que não acontece xDD_

_Maga do 4__: Obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que tenha curtido esse cap. tb._

_Leeh: Valeu. Os capítulos vão ser postados logo._

_Niinhasm__: Mais um xD_

_Rose Anne Samartinne__: O Direito romano deixou os dois juntos uma tarde toda e quase a noite... E foi o bastante pra Lily ter sonhos pervertidos xDD Então ele serviu, né?_

**Até o próximo capítulo que deve demorar um pouco.**

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

– Lily! – a ruiva se encolheu na cama quando ouviu Marlene gritar. – Que coisa! Você deu pra dormir demais agora. Acorda senão, nós vamos nos atrasar!

– Eu não quero ir – Lily gemeu escondendo o rosto contra o travesseiro.

– O que foi dessa vez? – Marlene perguntou direta. Sempre que Lily dizia que não queria ir para a aula era porque alguma coisa havia acontecido e ela estava querendo se esconder. – E nem adianta dizer que não foi nada. Eu te conheço, Lily Evans!

– Eu tive um sonho meio perturbador ontem – Lily começou a dizer um pouco hesitante. – Sobre mim e o James.

Lily não conseguiu entrar em detalhes sobre o sonho, mas explicou sobre como James estava agindo e o quanto isso a aborreceu.

– Eu sempre disse que quem desdenha quer comprar! – Marlene exclamou e desatou a rir.

– É sério, Marlene! – Lily exclamou exasperada. – Não fique rindo da desgraça alheia!

– Que desgraça o quê! – Marlene fez um sinal de impaciência. – Você tem mais é que aproveitar. O James é um cara bacana e não é nenhum pecado curtir um pouquinho.

– Lene, você sabe que eu tenho medo – Lily se sentou e passou a mão pelo rosto. – Na última vez em que um cara se interessou por mim, tudo acabou muito mal.

– Sim, mas já faz dois anos! E aquele seboso idiota está em Meryton.

– Não fale assim do Severus... – Lily pediu após um suspiro de cansaço.

– E você ainda o defende! Ele é um psicopata, Lily. Precisa ser internado, porque um ciúme doentio daquele não é normal.

– Não vamos mais discutir isso, está bem?

– Você sempre foge quando o assunto é esse.

Lily começou a procurar por alguma roupa, mas logo desistiu.

– Eu não vou conseguir encarar o James! – choramingou.

– O sonho foi _hot _assim? – Marlene recomeçou a rir e Lily girou os olhos tentando ignorar a pergunta, mas sentiu o rosto esquentar. – 'Tá. Eu sinto muito em lhe informar, Lily, mas nós estamos todos no mesmo período, então você terá que vê-lo!

– O que você sente pelo Sirius? – Lily perguntou de repente e Marlene a encarou, surpresa com a pergunta.

– Bom... Você sabe que a minha relação com Sirius não é exatamente normal.

– Eu sei que vocês dois são anormais! – Lily disse em tom de brincadeira.

– Engraçadinha... – Marlene, como uma criança, estirou a língua para a amiga. – Sei lá o que eu sinto pelo Sirius. Aquelas coisas de boba apaixonada, sabe? Quero estar com ele, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo ou só ficar junto. E aquela bendita sensação de borboletas no estômago, é meio idiota, mas eu sinto...

– Quando eu vejo o James, sinto vontade de dançar... – Lily murmurou com o olhar perdido.

– E por que não dança? – Marlene perguntou em um tom gentil.

– Você sabe que eu não posso! O médico proibiu!

– Não. O que o médico proibiu que você force o joelho. E pelo que você me contou, passava mais tempo no estúdio de balé do que em casa!

– Não quero falar sobre isso – Lily resmungou emburrada.

– Você também sempre foge desse assunto! – Marlene soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação.

Lily ia retrucar, quando ouviram batidas na porta.

– Anda! Pode começar a se arrumar. Foi só um sonho e James não tem como saber o que essa sua mente pervertida andou sonhando! – Marlene exclamou enquanto saía do quarto sob o olhar fulminante da amiga.

Marlene foi abrir a porta resmungando como Lily era teimosa, e levou um susto ao ver que a 'visita' era James.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou confusa.

– Bom dia pra você também, Lene – James disse aborrecido. – Eu... Fiquei preocupado com a Lily... Ela caiu do sofá ontem enquanto fazíamos o trabalho e nem me deixou ajudá-la. Ela se machucou?

– Ela está no quarto, vai falar com ela – Marlene disse em um tom inocente. – Ela vai ficar feliz pela sua preocupação.

– Não sei não. Eu prezo o meu rosto demais pra entrar desarmado naquele quarto – James disse hesitante.

– Vai logo, James! – Marlene exclamou aborrecida.

James resmungou 'doida' e foi até o quarto. Os dormitórios eram todos iguais, pequenos, mas aconchegantes. Todos tinham uma sala, cozinha e um quarto. O único problema era esse único quarto. Quando alguém queria namorar, o companheiro de quarto tinha que arrumar outro lugar para passar a noite.

Encontrou a porta do quarto aberta, e estancou onde estava ao ver que Lily estava trocando de roupa. Ela estava de costas, mas ele conseguia divisar as curvas do corpo perfeitamente.

O rapaz precisou prender a respiração, primeiro para não deixar que sua boca emitisse qualquer som, segundo porque se fosse descoberto seria um homem morto.

Mas definitivamente, Lily era perfeita. A cintura delineada, a pele alva. James se apoiou na parede quando viu que ela possuía uma tatuagem com um desenho tribal que estava quase escondida pela calcinha.

"_Se controle, James Potter!_", ele repetia a si mesmo, tentando não ficar excitado com aquela cena. Mas estava difícil, e ele podia sentir um incômodo abaixo da cintura.

Quando ela conseguiu, enfim, colocar o vestido, James precisou se achatar contra a parede do corredor para que ela não o visse. Respirou fundo, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar e apareceu outra vez na porta.

– Oi – ele disse a uma Lily que penteava os cabelos distraidamente.

– James! – Lily largou a escova com força. – Desde quando está aí?

– Acabei de chegar – ele disse inocentemente.

– E o que você veio fazer aqui? – Lily tentava olhar para ele, mas não conseguia encará-lo sem se lembrar do sonho, do beijo e tudo mais.

– Fiquei preocupado – James disse sem rodeios. – Você caiu feio ontem daquele sofá e não me deixou ajudá-la. Fiquei com medo de que tivesse quebrado alguma coisa.

Lily bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu não se derreter por dentro com aquela declaração dele.

– Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu estou bem – Lily disse e sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro que há muito tempo não conseguia dar.

– Bom, então nos vemos na aula – James disse e acenou levemente com a cabeça.

Lily ainda pensou em chamá-lo, mas sua voz a traiu. Pensou em dizer 'Então, James, eu acho que fui muito dura com você. Que tal começarmos de novo?'.

Mas tinha medo. Muito medo de que o que estivesse sentindo se transformasse em algo muito maior e sofrer depois.

* * *

O trabalho demandou mais tempo do que Lily e James imaginaram inicialmente. Eles se encontravam diariamente na biblioteca para pesquisar e à noite no dormitório dela para digitar. Decidiram que não adiantaria passar mais noites em claro, já que o prazo para a entrega era razoável, e poderiam digitar um pouco todos os dias e daria tempo.

O que irritou Lily foi que James continuava tão frio como na primeira vez na biblioteca. Ela passou a ousar mais, vestia roupas curtas e se maquiava para esperá-lo à noite, mas nada surtia efeito. Ele só queria saber do bendito trabalho! Marlene sugeriu que Lily partisse direto para a ação e o beijasse de uma vez, mas Lily alegou não ter coragem para isso.

Às vezes ela tinha vontade de simplesmente jogar a timidez para o alto e fazer alguma coisa, mas por mais que James tenha dito que queria provar que era responsável, tinha medo de uma rejeição.

A ruiva se espreguiçou e olhou para o rapaz, que digitava rapidamente.

– Terminei aqui – Lily anunciou.

– Eu também já estou quase no final – James disse sem tirar os olhos da tela. – Só o ponto final!

Ele sorriu para ela, e Lily sentiu que o ar se perdeu em algum lugar no caminho até os seus pulmões.

– Acho que vamos conseguir uma nota muito boa – James comentou.

– Claro – Lily concordou cabisbaixa. Será que nada do que fazia afetava James nem um pouquinho?

– O que foi? – James perguntou confuso.

– Nada – Lily forçou-se a sorrir.

James começou a juntar os livros espalhados e Lily foi imprimir o trabalho.

– Sabe, Lily – James disse um pouco hesitante. – Vai ter uma festa...

– Festa?

– É, um amigo de um amigo do Sirius do curso de medicina – James explicou. – Ele é brasileiro e vai ser uma festa temática.

– Como o Sirius consegue saber de todas as festas que acontecem nesse campus? - Lily girou os olhos.

– E eu queria saber se você não queria ir comigo... – James completou sem dar atenção ao que Lily dizia.

Lily sentiu como se fogos de artifício estourassem em sua barriga. James estava convidando-a para sair! Depois de dias evitando qualquer tipo de flerte, ele finalmente, estava tomando uma atitude!

– Eu sei que você não é muito de ir a festas. Os caras dizem que é mais fácil chover sapo a você aceitar ir a uma festa. Mas vai ser divertido e amanhã não temos aula mesmo.

– Eu aceito! – Lily disse sem hesitar.

–Sério? – James arregalou os olhos de um jeito que fez Lily rir.

– Eu não vou repetir.

– 'Tá – James exclamou afobado, parecendo uma criança com um doce. – Então eu vou até o meu dormitório trocar de roupa e volto daqui uma meia hora. Dá tempo pra você se arrumar?

– Tranquilo, James – Lily fez um sinal positivo. – Não sou dessas que demoram uma eternidade na frente do espelho.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois e os dois estavam chegando à festa. O local estava todo decorado em verde e amarelo, com muitas camisas da seleção brasileira espalhadas. Uma música agitada tocava e as pessoas se esbaldavam na pista de dança. Lily perguntou e descobriu que a música era de uma banda chamada _Skank _e a música era _É uma partida de futebol._

– Só podia ser – Lily riu.

– Bom, os brasileiros são conhecidos pelo bom futebol – James comentou.

–E a música é boa. Bem animada, igual aos brasileiros – Lily disse enquanto balançava levemente o corpo. – Não é melhor encontrarmos o Sirius?

–Não – James a puxou pela mão e a trouxe para perto de si.

Lily estremeceu ao sentir seu corpo tão junto ao dele. A respiração dela ficou lenta e descompassada. Será que James iria beijá-la de surpresa como na festa em que se conheceram?

– Dança comigo?

Lily mordeu levemente o lábio.

– James, eu te disse que não danço – ela disse hesitante.

– Por que, Lily? – James exclamou exasperado. – Não custa nada! Parece que eu vou te atacar enquanto a gente dança! Eu já não dei provas de que você pode confiar em mim?

– Não posso explicar – Lily baixou os olhos. – Por que não vamos procurar o Sirius e a Lene?

– Faça o que você quiser! – James disse irritado, e se afastou dela.

Lily tentou chamá-lo, mas sabia que não iria adiantar. James ficou magoado com a recusa dela, pensou que era por falta de confiança. Ela queria contar a ele tudo o que acontecera. Queria dançar com ele. Mas fazia tanto tempo que não dançava... Tampo tempo, que desistira daquilo que mais amava.

Depois de alguns minutos sem saber o que fazer, Lily foi procurá-lo. Tinha que explicar a James que o problema de não querer dançar não era com ele. Simplesmente não dançava com ninguém – ou sozinha – desde o acidente. De certa forma, tinha receio de que o seu joelho não aguentasse o esforço – mesmo com os médicos garantindo que ela poderia dançar normalmente, só não poderia mais treinar exaustivamente como fazia para as apresentações.

O encontrou perto do barzinho conversando com _Katharine._

Lily sentiu o sangue circular mais rápido em suas veias ao vê-lo rindo enquanto conversava com ela.

– James! – Lily o chamou sem conseguir esconder o seu tom de irritação. – Será que poderíamos conversar um minuto?

Ele cochichou alguma coisa ao ouvido de Katharine e foi ao encontro da ruiva.

– Você me convidou para essa festa para que eu visse você jogar charme para essa loira oxigenada? – Lily exclamou furiosa.

– Você queria encontrar o Sirius e a Marlene – James balançou levemente os ombros. Estava irritado por Lily tê-lo dispensado outra vez. Ele só queria uma dança! E ela vinha de novo com aquele papo de 'Eu não danço'. – Katy e eu estávamos apenas conversando um pouco.

– James, não é que eu não queira dançar com você, mas... Mas... – ela não conseguia explicar. Tinha medo da reação dele ao saber do acidente, que a achasse menos atraente depois que visse a cicatriz pouco acima do seu joelho.

– 'Tá, Lily, eu não preciso ser dispensado uma terceira vez! – James exclamou furioso. – Eu nem sei a razão pela qual você aceitou vir a essa festa! Nada mudou entre nós!

Lily viu James se afastar, e pouco depois ele e Katy foram para a pista de dança onde as pessoas pulavam ao som de uma música animada.

Triste, Lily foi até o barzinho. Havia imaginado uma noite totalmente diferente. As coisas mudaram, sim! Mas por causa do seu medo, James não percebia isso. E vê-lo dançando com Katharine acabou de uma vez por todas com as suas esperanças de algo desse certo.

– O que você tem pra beber aí? – perguntou ao barman.

– Caipirinha – ele respondeu prontamente.

–Cai... O quê? – Lily franziu a testa. O rapaz riu e explicou que era uma das bebidas mais famosas do Brasil, feita com com cachaça, limão, açúcar e gelo. – Então, me dá uma e caprixa na cachaça.

Lily virou o copo de uma só vez e fez uma careta ao terminar que arrancou uma gargalhada do barman.

– Não gostou?

–É forte! Meio azeda, mas doce – Lily estendeu o copo querendo mais. – É diferente. Gostei sim. Quero mais.

– Não sei não, moça, você não parece aguentar muito.

– Eu quero mais! – Lily birrou.

– Depois não vá dizer que eu não avisei...

Depois do quarto copo, Lily estava sorrindo que nem uma boba.

– Lily! – Marlene exclamou chocada ao ver o estado da amiga. – O que você fez?

– Tomei um pouquinho desse negócio amargo – Lily disse sorrindo enquanto mostrava o copo vazio. – Cai... Qualquer coisa.

– Você está bêbada – Marlene disse desgostosa.

– Não! – Lily tentou levantar, mas estava zonza demais e caiu sentada no banquinho. – Só estou um pouquinho alegre! James me largou aqui pra dançar com a loira oxigenada, então eu pedi pra beber e esse moço me deu a tal cai... sei lá o quê.

Marlene lançou um olhar atravessado ao barman que apenas balançou os ombros, despreocupado.

– O que aconteceu? – Sirius apareceu logo depois.

– Lily se embebedou com caipirinha – Marlene explicou aborrecida.

Sirius soltou um assobio baixo e olhou para a ruiva que ria e estendia o corpo ao barman, querendo mais bebida.

–Você não vai beber mais, Lily! – Marlene exclamou tirando o copo das mãos da amiga.

– Você... Você não é minha mãe! – Lily disse entre resmungos e gaguejos.

– Graças a Deus que não sou!

– Credo! Você está chata, Lene!

– E você muito bêbada! Encontre o James para levá-la de volta ao dormitório. Ele convidou, ele largou, então ele que cuide! – disse a Sirius.

– Eu não quero saber do James! Ele é... Um idiota imbecil! – Lily tentou levantar outra vez, sem qualquer sucesso.

Marlene apenas balançou a cabeça e pediu ao barman uma coca-cola. Lily resmungou sobre querer algo alcoólico, mas acabou tomando a coca.

– Pelo menos assim você não vai vomitar – Marlene disse enquanto a amiga colocava a latinha em cima do balcão.

– Lene? – Lily chamou a amiga em um tom de quem estava ponto de chorar. – Por que o James não gosta mais de mim?

– Ele gosta – Marlene respondeu com paciência.

– Não gosta não! – Lily teimou e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Ele me largou aqui pra dançar com a loira oxigenada.

– No mínimo você disse a ele que não queria dançar – Marlene concluiu.

– Disse que não podia!

– Você pode, Lily!

– Mas a cicatriz, Lene! É feia!

– Duvido que o James vá se importar.

– Então – Lily parou por um minuto, como uma criança que tenta fazer uma conta de cabeça pela primeira vez. – Se eu dançar, ele volta a gostar de mim?

Mas a pergunta de Lily ficou sem resposta, pois Sirius havia voltado com James – e Katy seguiu os dois.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – James perguntou estupefato.

– James! – Lily exclamou feliz, e conseguiu se levantar e pular para os braços deles.

– Eu acho que não tem muito que explicar, não é? E a culpa é _sua! _– Marlene silabou irritada.

– Minha? – James retrucou confuso, mas não tentou nem por um segundo tirar Lily de cima de si.

– De quem mais poderia ser, idiota? – Marlene estava de hiper mal humor por ver a amiga naquele estado. – Leve-a logo antes que ela faça uma cena aqui.

– Ah, não, James! – Katharine exclamou em um tom manhoso, enquanto colocava uma das mãos no braço do rapaz. – Agora que estamos começando a nos divertir.

Lily estreitou os olhos, saiu dos braços de James, pegou a coca-cola e a caipirinha que estavam em cima do balcão e despejou tudo em cima da loira.

– Longe dele! – Lily exclamou entre os dentes, e deixou todos ao redor atônitos.

– Ah... – James ficou embasbacado pela reação da ruiva. – É melhor levá-la mesmo.

E Lily não protestou nem um pouquinho quando James a amparou com força pela cintura. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e deixaram a festa sem serem notados.

* * *

O caminho até o dormitório de Lily foi silencioso e isso preocupou James bastante. Quando Sirius ficava bêbado falava sem parar. James, por sua vez, capotava no primeiro lugar que encostava. Pelo jeito, Lily, depois do acesso de raiva para cima de Katharine, havia chegado a fase muda da bebedeira.

Quando entraram – depois de um pouco de dificuldade, já que Lily não lembrava em que parte da bolsa havia deixado a chave – James a guiou até o sofá. Fez com ela se sentasse, e tirou as sandálias dela. Os pés dela eram tão macios...

"_Se controle, James Potter! Ela está bêbada!", _ele pensou exasperado.

–Acho que é melhor você tomar um banho frio e ir dormir, Lily – James recomendou.

– Não quero – Lily disse manhosa.

James suspirou imaginando o quanto aquilo seria difícil, e levou um susto quando Lily o puxou e o fez cair sentado no sofá.

– Eu já sei como você vai voltar a gostar de mim! – ela exclamou feliz.

– Quê...? – mas James sequer conseguiu formular a pergunta, pois Lily foi até o quarto. Ele tentou imaginar o que ela estava aprontando.

E por acaso ela havia bebido por que pensava que ele não gostava mais dela?

Lily voltou à sala em menos de dois minutos trazendo um véu. James ergueu a sobrancelha. Bom, pelo menos ela estava conseguindo andar sem tropeçar em nada.

"_Provavelmente deram água ou coca-cola pra ela"_, pensou, enquanto a observava ir até o pequeno aparelho de som que ficava perto da televisão.

_(N.A: música Ojos Asi – Shakira. __Link: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = lDJXc5H99BI)._

– Você disse que eu não confio em você – Lily disse enquanto começava a mover os quadris lentamente, ao som da música. – Mas eu confio, James – a música começou a ficar mais rápida, assim como os movimentos de Lily. – Sabe, sempre que eu te vejo, tenho vontade de dançar.

Certo. Mais um pouco e James teria um infarto. Lily movia o corpo sensualmente, ao som da música. Brincava com o véu, ora escondia seu rosto ora seus ombros.

– Mas depois do acidente, eu fiquei com medo de dançar – Lily continuava falando e James tentava prestar atenção, mas estava difícil com a ruiva se balançando daquele jeito na frente dele. A música era sensual. _Lily_ era sensual demais.

"_Ela está bêbada, James!", _gritava em sua mente, desesperado.

– Mas quando eu olho para você parece que o medo some – Lily disse enquanto movimentava a cintura, mas seus ombros continuavam imóveis. James estava completamente hipnotizado pelos movimentos dela. Eram precisos, de acordo com o ritmo da música. – Por isso eu resolvi dançar para você. Assim você vai voltar a gostar de mim.

James engoliu em seco. Se ela continuasse dançando daquele jeito, ele iria era agarrá-la e isso não seria nada, nada bom mesmo.

Lily agora apenas dançava, e cada vez mais envolvida com a música. Em determinado momento ela jogou o véu em cima dele, e começou a realizar movimentos com as mãos enquanto inclinava o corpo para trás. Um típico movimento de dança do ventre.

James sabia que tinha que fazê-la parar com aquela loucura. Mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que só um pouquinho mais... Não faria mal a ninguém. Nunca havia visto ninguém dançar daquela forma. Lily falou em acidente e o jeito que ela olhava os outros dançando denunciava que ela gostava de dançar...

Os pensamentos de James foram bruscamente interrompidos quando Lily subiu em cima da mesa de centro e tirou a blusa, ficando apenas com o sutiã vestindo-a na parte superior do corpo.

Ele podia ver cada músculo da barriga delgada dela se movimentando enquanto ela dançava, os seios, fartos, subindo e descendo depressa por causa do esforço que fazia.

O lingerie que ela usava era vermelho e isso aguçou ainda mais os instintos de James. A pele de Lily era tão branca e contrastava totalmente com a cor do sutiã.

Definitivamente aquilo tudo não estava fazendo nada bem aos hormônios de James. Ele nem ao menos sabia como ainda estava conseguindo se controlar.

E parecia que Lily não facilitaria. Quando James pensou que ela já havia feito de tudo para matá-lo do coração, ela subiu no sofá. Colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Mas ela não chegou a dançar. Ao contrário, com uma expressão de dor, ela se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de James.

– O que foi, Lily? – James perguntou preocupado.

– Meu joelho – ela disse em um murmúrio. Afastou-se um pouco e James cometeu o erro de fitá-la. O rosto de Lily estava corado por causa da dança, os lábios tão próximos...

Porém, James foi bravo e conseguiu resistir aos seus impulsos. Lily, ao contrário, foi quem começou a diminuir a distância entre suas bocas.

Mas o beijo não chegou a acontecer.

O efeito da bebida atingiu Lily com força total, e ela desfaleceu nos braços de James, fazendo com que ele, pela segunda vez, beijasse o ar literalmente.

**Olá. Esse capítulo foi complicado porque descrever uma cena de dança não é realmente nada fácil, tanto que eu coloquei o link da música da Shakira que a Lily dançou (e eu imaginei ela dançando igual a Shakira xDD Quem ver o video vai constatar que é praticamente impossível descrever). **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews.**

_carol mamoru: Eu acho que todas nós queríamos um James, mas ele parece estar em extinção. A Lily tinha que aproveitar e agarrar logo o dela (lúcida, de preferência)._

_Lalah-Chan__: Quem me dera ter um modelo de James comigo xDD Mas eu acho que é por querer tanto um amor assim que nem o deles que as cenas saem bem românticas. _

_Luu Delacour: Eita James disputado xDD Todas o querem, mas só a Lily tem._

_Maga do 4__: Concordo. O James desperta todos os tipos de sentimentos e pensamentos!_

_Niinhasm__: Se ela não se decidir eu fico com ele pra mim xD_

_Rose Anne Samartinne__: E alguma vez os planos do James não deram certo? xD_

_Lucy Holmes__: Ê beta apresentada essa que eu fui arrumar xDD E quando o James vai agir como no sonho da Lily? xD Veremos, veremos._

_Lethicya Black__: Obrigada. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. E o James sempre tem seu jeitinho pra conquistar a ruiva teimosa xD_

_Ninha Souma__: Valeu. Vc nem imagina como eu fiquei preocupada com o cena do sonho pq eu não tenho costume de escrever cenas assim, e não queria que ficasse vulgar (o que é fácil de acontecer se a gente não tomar cuidado). E é verdade, a Lily tem alguns fantasmas pra enfrentar, mas com o James, acho que ela consegue. _

_Ivy Potter__: Muito obrigada xD Postei esse cap. com um frio na barriga sobre o que iam pensar._

_Leeh: Valeu pelo comentário. _

**Ultimamente eu ando pensando muito em este ser o meu último fic. Às vezes bate um desanimo, sabe? Aí eu penso em me 'aposentar'. Talvez eu demore um pouco com os capítulos futuros por causa dessa minha fase, mas pretendo terminar esse fic, então não se desesperem se eu demorar mais do que o normal para atualizar. **

**Até a próxima. **

**Branca Takarai.**

**P.S: Minha beta e amiga Lucy Holmes fez uma comunidade no Orkut para quem curte os meus fics. O link é o seguinte: http : / / www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community ? cmm = 98831064 Sem os espaços! A imagem da comunidade é a capinha desse fic e eu vou sempre postar um trechinho do próximo cap. lá pra quem tiver muito curioso xD**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Lily estava encostada na parede do banheiro. Sentia os pingos do seu cabelo molhado caindo sobre seus ombros. Os acontecimentos da madrugada ainda a perturbavam. Lembrava de tudo, de cada passo que havia dado naquela noite, da tristeza que sentiu ao ver James se divertindo com Katy, das primeiras doses de caipirinha... Da dança em cima da mesa sem blusa!

A ruiva levou às mãos ao rosto. Como teve coragem para fazer aquilo? Tudo bem que lá no fundo tinha vontade de fazer uma loucura daquelas e também que a bebida deixa as pessoas mais desinibidas mas, mesmo assim, Lily jamais se imaginou fazendo aquele tipo de cena.

– Ficar me lamentando não vai mudar o passado – Lily murmurou enquanto pegava a toalha. Com sorte, James não comentaria nada sobre o showzinho particular que ela fizera, já que ele sabia do grau de embriaguez em que ela se encontrava.

Mas ela parou de passar a toalha em seus cabelos quando lembrou o modo como James olhava para ela durante a dança. Pelo menos havia conseguido o que tanto queria de James há dias: Que ele lhe desse atenção. A cara de bobo dele com certeza foi o melhor da noite.

Naquele momento, porém, Lily achava que estava lidando com o pior: a maldita ressaca. Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir!

– Aquele barman! – Lily praguejou irritada. – Devia ter avisado que aquele negócio era forte!

Lily enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de que naquele dia poderia ficar o dia todo na cama, curtindo a sua dor de cabeça.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, foi até a cozinha para pegar um copo de água e tomar uma aspirina, mas estancou onde estava ao ver quem dormia no sofá.

James!

Lily entrou em desespero. O que ele fazia ali? Dormindo no seu sofá? Ela tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu depois da dança, mas não conseguia. Será que...? Não, não. Ela se lembrava de ter apagado nos braços dele e acordado só dia seguinte! Então, o que raios James estava fazendo dormindo no sofá?

O desespero dela virou pânico quando James começou a acordar e ela não conseguiu sair do lugar.

– Eu morri e fui pro céu? – James perguntou ainda sonolento.

Lily até que tentou gritar, mas só conseguiu reunir forças para correr para o quarto. Ela ouviu James gritar um "Hey, de novo não!", mas conseguiu trancar a porta antes que ele conseguisse efetivamente acordar para ir atrás dela.

Já não bastava tudo o que tinha acontecido? James ainda tinha que vê-la só de toalha?

– Lily! – James bateu na porta com força. – Abre essa porta! Nós precisamos conversar.

– Não temos nada para conversar! – Lily retrucou, sentindo o corpo tremer e tinha certeza de que não era de frio.

– Lily, não seja teimosa! – James insistiu.

– James, eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Será que dá pra me deixar em paz? – Lily exclamou exasperada.

– Eu sei e foi por isso que eu fiquei aqui, para cuidar de você! Eu sabia que você ia acordar super mal – James respondeu tranquilo.

– Não preciso da sua ajuda! Vá embora! – Lily gritou.

– _Red_! Não seja teimosa! Abre essa _porcaria_ de porta! – James estava começando a perder a paciência.

– Vou lavar sua boca com sabão! – Lily retrucou irredutível.

– Tudo bem – James disse, após vários minutos praguejando. – Eu vou até o meu dormitório para tomar um banho e ver o que tem de decente para o café da manhã, mas eu vou voltar e aí você não escapa!

Lily só desgrudou da porta quando teve certeza de que James havia ido mesmo embora. Vestiu um jeans velho, mas confortável, uma blusa soltinha, pois estava fazendo muito calor e voltou para a cozinha para tentar encontrar a aspirina.

– Lily! – Marlene exclamou, quase matando a ruiva de susto.

– Não grite, Lene! Minha cabeça 'tá estourando! – Lily disse quase um sussurro de desespero.

– Bem feito! Pra você aprender a não se embebedar!

– Eu não fiquei bêbada por querer!

–Ah, ficou sim! Curtindo a maior dor de cotovelo!

– Lene... – Lily exclamou entre os dentes. – Onde está a aspirina?

Depois de indicar em qual gaveta o remédio estava, Lily foi para a sala e largou-se no sofá, e para o seu total desespero, percebeu que o cheiro de James ficou impregnado no móvel.

– Que cara é essa?

– Você 'tá chegando da festa agora? – Lily tentou fugir do assunto.

– Eu e Sirius fomos namorar depois, mas isso não vem ao caso. Anda, que cara é essa?

– Você não deveria ter mandado o James me trazer de volta para o dormitório. Eu fiz o maior papelão!

– Pior do que ter ficado bêbada?

– Eu dancei pra ele – Lily disse após um suspiro e Marlene sentou-se no chão, aos pés do sofá, totalmente estupefata com a informação. – E não foi qualquer música! Foi _Ojos Asi _da _Shakira_!

– Uau! Totalmente sensual. O James deve 'tá babando até agora!

– É sério, Lene! – Lily levou às mãos ao rosto que estava totalmente corado. – Foi horrível!

– Eu duvido! Eu vi os DVDs lá na casa dos seus pais e você dançava muito bem. Não só balé! Você dava show em qualquer coisa. Bom, talvez só não no samba. Imagina você em plena dança do ventre aqui na sala!

– Sem blusa... – Lily gemeu enquanto afundava ainda mais no sofá.

– Sem... – Marlene ia repetir, mas quando percebeu o que Lily havia dito começou a rir.

– Para de rir! Estou com um problema sério! – Lily exclamou emburrada.

– Só se for o problema de ter deixado o James mais apaixonado do que ele já está!

– Ele não está nada.

– Lily, deixa de ser teimosa! – Marlene ficou de joelhos e segurou a amiga pelos ombros. – Sirius me disse que James não para de falar de você um minuto sequer. Ele já até ameaçou expulsá-lo do dormitório, mas não tem jeito.

– Eu não vou conseguir olhar para ele sem me lembrar da bobagem que eu fiz!

– Que bobagem? Você dançou, Lily! Isso é maravilhoso! E foi o James que conseguiu esse milagre! Você não está vendo que conviver com ele está fazendo seus medos sumirem?

Lily resmungou algo inteligível e levantou do sofá.

– Aonde você vai? – Marlene perguntou ao ver a amiga pegar a bolsa. – Não estava com dor de cabeça?

– E estou, mas aqui com você buzinando no meu ouvido que não vou conseguir ficar – Lily balançou os ombros. – Sem falar que o James vai bater a qualquer minuto aí, querendo conversar e eu quero estar longe!

– Você não vai conseguir fugir dele por muito tempo, Lily.

Lily fingiu não ouvir o comentário, e saiu do dormitório. Sabia bem para onde iria.

Distraída, ela seguiu até a parada de ônibus e não percebeu que James a estava seguindo.

* * *

_Querida Lily,_

_Como está? _

_Como vai o curso? _

_E a maluca da Marlene colocou um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça? _

_Sei não, mas às vezes penso que você arrumou uma amiga muito doida em Oxford. Mas, enfim, pelo menos você não está sozinha, não é mesmo?_

_Tenho uma super novidade para te contar. O grupo de balé de __Meryton__ vai se apresentar em Londres! Acredita? Eu quase desmaiei quando a professora Elizabeth nos disse que o Lyceum Theatre viu uma apresentação nossa e estava interessado em contratar alguns shows! Nós vamos apresentar Alice no país das maravilhas. Eu vou ser a Alice! Coincidência, não é? _

_Chegaremos a Londres semana que vem para ensaiar, e eu adoraria que você viesse nos ver. Todos morrem de saudades! Estaremos no Lyceum Theatre, todos os dias, até tarde da noite e você pode aparecer a qualquer hora! Você sabe que os ensaios são pesados, mas sempre teremos tempo para você. _

_E eu tenho muitas novidades para te contar. Estou namorando! Mas só conto os detalhes pessoalmente._

_Com carinho,_

_Sua amiga Alice Miller. _

Lily parou em frente ao _Lyceum Theatre _um dos teatros mais respeitados de Londres. Inspirou profundamente antes de entrar. Realmente havia considerado todos os prós e contras para visitar Alice. Adorava a amiga, cresceram juntas e tudo mais, mas era doloroso demais ver os outros dançando e saber que jamais poderia estar no palco novamente.

Ela pôde ouvir a música e algumas risadas. Quando chegou à parte reservada na platéia, viu que era Mark Collins que fazia piruetas, caras e bocas para o restante do grupo. Lily sorriu saudosamente. Ele sempre foi um grande palhaço.

De repente, quando perceberam a presença dela, todos pararam de rir e correram em sua direção. Foi uma série de abraços e perguntas de como ela estava. Lily sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Como sentia falta deles!

– Lily! – Alice exclamou com um imenso sorriso. – Não acredito que você veio!

– Ora, você me convidou, sua espevitada! – Lily disse em um tom de brincadeira, arrancando risos de todos.

– Professora, eu posso levar a Lily para tomar alguma coisa naquela cafeteria aqui perto? – Alice perguntou dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

– Já vai levar a nossa ruiva, Alice! – Mark exclamou fingindo irritação.

– Eu venho assistir a estréia! Guardem um lugar de honra para mim! – Lily disse, após dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz.

Alice arrastou Lily para fora do teatro enquanto dizia que a tal cafeteria lá perto era boa, e tinha um cappuccino perfeito. Lily percebeu Alice não mudou em nada. Continuava tagarela como sempre.

Elas ocuparam uma mesa que ficava na calçada, com uma bela vista para um parque onde algumas crianças brincavam.

– As aulas não são as mesmas sem você, Lily – Alice disse, após a garçonete anotar os seus pedidos. – Se não fosse por aquele acidente, hoje você seria a estrela desse espetáculo e não eu.

– Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, Alice – Lily retrucou em um tom seco, mas logo se arrependeu do modo como falou. – Vim para saber as novidades! Que história é essa de namorado?

Lily viu Alice corar e riu com isso.

– Lembra do Frank? – Alice disse lentamente.

– Longbottom? – Lily perguntou pensativa. - Ele não ia aos ensaios todos os dias e até inventou de entrar no grupo?

– Ele mesmo – Alice deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ele é terrível dançando.

– Não me diga que ele entrou nas aulas por sua causa? – Lily exclamou já começando a rir, e riu mais ainda quando Alice confirmou. – Bom, bem que eu achei que ele estava com quintas intenções para frequentar as aulas.

Alice contou como foram as primeiras aulas e que, depois de uma três semanas, não aguentou e a convidou para sair de uma vez.

– No começo eu fiquei surpresa. Jamais me passou pela cabeça que ele quisesse sair comigo! – Alice falava animada. – Acho que eu sempre pensei demais só na dança e esquecia do resto. Aliás, acho que todas nós somos assim. Só pensamos em balé!

Lily ficou quieta, e Alice percebeu que havia dito uma bobagem.

– Desculpe, Lily, mas não dá pra evitar falar sobre balé – a jovem disse enquanto encolhia os ombros. – Eu sei que você saiu de Meryton justamente pra não ter que ouvir nada sobre ensaios e tudo mais, só que...

– Eu entendo, Alice, você não precisa se desculpar – Lily murmurou cabisbaixa. – Acho que o que eu fiz não foi certo. Eu meio que saí fugindo de todo mundo, mas eu também não queria mais ficar perto do Severus depois do que ele fez.

– Isola! Nem fala no nome desse imbecil! – Alice procurou algo de madeira para bater.

– Alice – Lily riu. – O certo é bater na madeira quando não queremos que algo aconteça.

– Então, estou batendo pra você não ter que vê-lo nunca mais! – Alice exclamou com convicção. – Nenhum rapaz conseguia chegar perto de você, lembra? Você até comentou que achava que era porque não era bonita. Imagina só! Aquilo lá não era um amigo, era um encosto!

– Marlene fala a mesma coisa – Lily comentou.

– Enfim, vamos esquecer esse idiota – Alice bateu as palmas em um sinal de 'mudando de assunto'. – E agora, como você está? Namorando muito?

Foi a vez de Lily corar.

– Eu não estou namorando – Lily murmurou, e por algum motivo desconhecido para ela, a imagem de James lhe veio à mente.

– Como não, Lily? Eu aposto que você faz o maior sucesso na faculdade.

– Eu não me interessei por ninguém e, depois do que aconteceu, eu meio que fiquei com medo de ter encontros... A Marlene diz que é bobagem.

– E é lógico que é! Você vai ficar se martirizando pelo resto da vida?

– Também existe o fato de eu não dançar mais, Al – Lily disse cabisbaixa. – Outro dia,em uma festa de boas vindas aos novos alunos, um rapaz me convidou para dançar, e eu o dispensei. E não é a primeira vez que acontece.

– Eu acho isso uma bobagem! Só porque você não pode mais dançar balé não deve desistir dos outros tipos de dança!

– Só que dessa vez foi diferente – Lily continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Ele ficou chateado e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

– Você gosta dele – Alice afirmou.

– O quê? – Lily exclamou nervosa. – É claro que não. Nós estudamos juntos e ficou um clima desconfortável.

– Negação é o primeiro sintoma – Alice sorriu solidária. – E acredite, eu também passei por isso.

– Pare de falar asneiras, Alice! – Lily exclamou aborrecida.

– Eu tenho que voltar – Alice disse após consultar o relógio. – Nos vemos ainda?

– Já falei que vou assistir ao espetáculo.

– Vai mesmo? Se isso for te fazer sofrer...

– Eu vou, Alice – Lily disse em um tom de ponto final.

Depois que Alice se foi, Lily ficou observando sua xícara. O café havia esfriado, e ela ainda não queria voltar para o dormitório e dar de cara com James.

– Agora você não vai fugir! – Lily gritou de susto ao ouvir a voz do rapaz de quem queria fugir. Virou-se e viu que ele estava sentado na cadeira atrás de si, de costas para ela.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou exasperada.

James virou-se para encará-la, e Lily engoliu em seco quando percebeu o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos.

– Eu vi quando você saiu do dormitório. Estava chegando lá para conversarmos – James explicou rapidamente, e Lily percebeu que ele parecia meio aborrecido. – Resolvi te seguir.

– Você ouviu a minha conversa? – Lily sentiu o corpo tremer com a possibilidade.

– Tudo – James confirmou.

Lily gemeu de frustração, enquanto James levantava e ocupava o lugar de Alice.

– Mas eu não entendi muita coisa – James disse olhando-a fixamente. – Só que você era bailarina e que houve um acidente. Provavelmente a cicatriz acima do seu joelho e a dor que você sentiu ontem enquanto dançava estão ligadas a isso.

– Você... Você viu a minha cicatriz?

– Esqueceu que estava só de toalha hoje de manhã?

Lily corou e sentiu vontade de dar um chute na canela de James por lembrá-la de mais esse fato vergonhoso.

– E fugiu para não conversar comigo! Pois bem, aqui não tem um quarto para você correr e se esconder.

A ruiva acabou concordando, afinal ele tinha o direito de saber por que ela o dispensara quando pediu para dançarem. Ela só sugeriu que fossem para um lugar onde pudessem almoçar, já que a conversa seria bem longa.

**Olá.**

**Estou hiper cansada xD Só vim atualizar porque imagino o quanto vocês estão curiosos. Essa semana foi a minha formatura então imaginem os caquinhos nos quais eu me encontro. Até expliquei lá na comunidade.**

**Então, me perdoem por não responder os reviews hoje, tá? Eu li cada um e adorei mesmo.**

**Obrigada a **_Luu Delacour__, __Maga do 4__, __Ninha Souma__, __Niinhasm__, __Lucy Holmes__, __Ivy Potter__, __Mari lP.__, ArthurCadarn e laura g_**pelas reviews.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Não foi muito difícil encontrar um restaurante para almoçarem. Lily ainda disse a James que o lugar parecia ser meio caro e que realmente não tinha verba para bancar aquele almoço, mas James disse para ela se despreocupar porque tudo ficaria por conta dele. Lily ainda tentou discutir, porém o olhar de James a fez ficar quieta. Ele já estava bem zangado por ela ter fugido mais cedo, e não seria nada bom deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

– Bom – Lily encarava a mesa após terem feito os pedidos. – Realmente não sei por onde começar.

– Que tal pelo começo? – James sugeriu com um ar de riso.

– Engraçadinho – Lily resmungou entre os dentes. Mas pelo menos ficou mais tranquila por ele parecer mais calmo. Ela inspirou profundamente antes de começar a falar. – Eu nem me lembro quando comecei a fazer balé. Minha mãe brinca dizendo que eu já dançava dentro da barriga dela. Então acho que não foi surpresa pra ninguém quando eu anunciei que queria ser bailarina profissional, mas para isso eu tive que triplicar meus horários de ensaio. E não só de balé. Outros tipos de dança também, porque é muito importante ter postura e expressão corporal, e isso se aprende com diversos tipos de dança.

– É... – James murmurou enquanto a fitava intensamente. – Deu para perceber isso ontem.

Lily sabia que devia estar da cor de seus cabelos, e tentou ignorar o que James disse.

– Eu sempre tive um amigo... Ou pelo menos eu pensava que ele era meu amigo. A mãe dele se casou outra vez e o padrasto batia muito nele; e ele também era muito rejeitado por todos, então eu meio que sentia pena dele.

– E ele sentia outra coisa por você – James concluiu. Lily assentiu lentamente.

– Eu nunca tinha suspeitado disso. Digamos que eu era meio ingênua pra esse tipo de coisa. Mas, mesmo que eu tivesse percebido nada teria mudado, porque eu sempre o vi só como amigo. O que eu não sabia é que ele afastava todos os garotos que tentavam se aproximar de mim. Eu não me achava atraente de modo algum, já que nenhum garoto me chamava para sair, e isso me deprimia, então eu dançava mais e mais para esquecer os problemas de adolescente.

– Não se achava atraente. Totalmente impossível. Aposto que você despedaçou mais da metade dos corações dos caras da sua cidade com esses olhos verdes – James tentou acariciá-la, mas Lily segurou a mão dele.

– Deixe-me terminar – Lily pediu após um suspiro. – Um rapaz chamado Amus Diggory conseguiu driblar Severus. Não sei como ele conseguiu isso, mas me chamou para sair. Eu fiquei tão feliz! Finalmente alguém havia me notado. Meu primeiro beijo foi com ele...

– Certo – James disse enjoado. – Eu não preciso saber de _tantos _detalhes!

– Eu não sei como Severus soube do encontro. Ficou nos esperando sair de uma sorveteria. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Ele parecia possuído. Quando saímos, ele veio com o carro pra cima da gente. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e eu... – Lily levou uma das mãos ao rosto tentando conter as lágrimas. – Quando eu acordei no hospital não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido. As pessoas falavam enlouquecidas ao meu redor, até que alguém teve o bom senso de me explicar que eu e Amus havíamos sido atropelados.

"Fiquei confusa, com raiva. Tantos sentimentos que nem consigo me lembrar agora. Mas o que eu me lembro com mais nitidez é da dor que eu sentia na perna. Ninguém soube me explicar muito bem, mas parece que quando eu bati no pára-choque do carro, ele se espatifou em sei lá quantos pedaços, e um desses pedaços, um bem grande, entrou na minha perna e danificou alguns ligamentos".

"Eu fui submetida a vários exames e cirurgias. Mas logo veio a notícia: Eu não podia mais dançar balé. Pelo menos não como eu dançava antes, no mesmo ritmo que era necessário para me tornar uma bailarina profissional. Eu não quis mais dançar depois disso. Mas pensei: 'Bom, pelo menos ainda tenho o Amus!'. Grande ilusão. Ele não quis mais chegar perto de mim depois do que aconteceu, com medo de que Severus fizesse alguma outra loucura".

– Você não denunciou esse psicopata? – James perguntou exasperado. – Ele tinha que estar preso!

– Não tive coragem – Lily murmurou enquanto encolhia os ombros. – Eu não aguentei ficar em Meryton. Todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Todos me olhavam quando eu passava com a minha mãe ou meu pai. Então eu resolvi que viria para Londres tentar começar de novo. Só que é muito ruim não poder dançar, é como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido no acidente, sabe?

– Mas você pode dançar, Lily! – James segurou as mãos dela com força, e fez com que ela o encarasse. – Dançou divinamente ontem.

– Não fale sobre isso! – Lily sentiu o rosto arder. – Eu estava bêbada!

– Nunca ouviu dizer que os bêbados são os mais sinceros? Você disse que sente vontade de dançar quando me vê – James disse sério.

Lily não soube o que responder. Apenas desviou o olhar enquanto tentava, em vão, não ficar vermelha com o comentário.

– Tudo bem, o que eu disse é verdade! – Lily admitiu por fim. – Mas eu jamais teria dito aquilo se não estivesse bêbada!

– Mas disse – dessa vez Lily não conseguiu puxar a mão e James a acariciou levemente. Só isso foi o suficiente para fazer os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem. – E eu gostaria muito de vê-la dançando outra vez.

– Isso não vai acontecer de novo! – Lily exclamou com convicção.

– Por que não, Lily? Eu pude ver o quanto você gosta de dançar, o quanto você se sente bem! E nem venha com a história de que estava bêbada!

– Você não entende, não é, James? – Lily exclamou exasperada, mas logo baixou o tom de voz para não atrair a atenção das pessoas nas outras mesas. – Como poderia entender... Eu gosto sim de dançar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sofro! Dançar e saber que jamais eu vou poder realizar o meu sonho de dançar profissionalmente, brilhar como uma bailarina profissional.

– Você não precisa ser uma bailarina profissional para brilhar, Lily – James disse suavemente. – Você brilhava ontem enquanto dançava, estava feliz!

Lily desistiu de contra-argumentar e ainda mais falar sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. Por sorte, o garçom chegou com os pedidos, e os dois começaram a se servir em silêncio.

– Minha vez de fazer perguntas – Lily disse de repente, fazendo com que James erguesse a sobrancelha para ela. – Por que você se transferiu de Hogwarts para Oxford?

James torceu levemente o nariz.

– Passo – disse enquanto fazia um movimento com a mão.

– Nem vem! – Lily exclamou emburrada. – Você fez com que eu contasse o meu trauma! Agora responda a minha pergunta.

– Temos mesmo que falar sobre isso? – James perguntou visivelmente incomodado.

– Muito engraçado, Sr. Potter – Lily resmungou irritada. – Você faz com que eu fale da minha vida e não quer falar sobre a sua?

– É que foi algo meio complicado – James suspirou pesadamente. Lily apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão de 'Pode continuar'. – Eu tive um problema por causa de uma garota.

– Por que isso não me surpreende? – Lily disse após girar os olhos.

– Você sempre pensa o pior de mim, não é? – o rapaz falou em um tom desgostoso.

– É que você tem cara de quem apronta, James – Lily balançou levemente os ombros. – Parece certinho, mas não é.

– Sabia que as aparências enganam?

– Você está me enrolando para não responder!

James suspirou pesadamente. Ela tinha razão quando disse que ele a havia feito falar.

– Eu não vou mentir que fiz das minhas, não sou nenhum santo - James disse lentamente. – Mas não penso em beijar ou fazer mais coisas com alguém que não seja você! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você um minuto que seja_, Red_.

Lily corou com a declaração inesperada.

– Nunca senti isso antes. Não sei se é amor ou não, mas estou muito a fim de descobrir.

A jovem abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum.

– E se falar o motivo pelo qual eu vim par cá faz com que você confie mais em mim, eu falo - James concluiu. – Eu vim 'fugindo' de Bellatriz Black.

– Black? – Lily repetiu surpresa.

– Ela é prima do Sirius – James maneou levemente a cabeça. – Ela enfiou na cabeça que vamos ficar juntos. E ela com certeza é a última garota com a qual eu gostaria de me envolver. É mimada, irritante, grudenta... Sem falar que o Sirius teve um affair com ela, e uma coisa que eu sempre respeitei é a nossa regra de não se envolver com a ex um do outro. Mas mesmo que eles não tivessem tido nada, eu não ficaria com ela.

– E por que não disse que não queria de uma vez?

– Eu disse, mas o problema é que ela realmente não desiste. Começou a me perseguir por todos os cantos da faculdade. Estava impossível continuar lá. E meus pais também "fazem muito gosto" de um improvável namoro nosso porque os Black são uma família tradicional e blá, blá, blá.

– Seus pais não foram contra a transferência? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Até que não - James balançou levemente os ombros. – Eles dizem que eu sou maior de idade e posso fazer o que quiser, mas que gostariam muito do meu namoro - acrescentou com uma careta.

De fato, James havia ligado para os pais depois de conseguir se estabilizar na nova faculdade, e eles fizeram aquele discurso. Ficaram bastante chateados no começo, mas acabaram entendendo as razões de James.

Lily ficou quieta pensando no que ele havia dito. Sabia como uma pessoa do tipo de Bellatriz podia ser bem irritante e perigosa.

– Mas ainda assim não acho que isso seja motivo para deixar os seus amigos em Hogwarts – Lily disse após expressar sua opinião.

– Eu nunca tive problemas com mudanças, Lily, e adoro conhecer pessoas novas. Hogwarts é uma das melhores faculdades do Reino Unido sim, mas eu acho que a formação depende muito do próprio aluno. Não adianta ter os melhores professores se o aluno não quer nada com a vida. E amigos mesmo, eu só deixei um... Remus Lupin. Sirius e eu estudamos com ele quando éramos pequenos. Foi pra ele que deixei o notebook. Remus é muito inteligente, mas não tem muito dinheiro e isso prejudica um pouco, já que os livros são caros e tal. É claro que deixar Hogwarts foi difícil, porque eu estudei lá a minha vida toda, já que lá, além da faculdade, há a escola desde o maternal. Mas Sirius conseguiu se mudar pra cá sem problema, e eu achei que não teria problemas também.

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal de que entendia o que ele estava dizendo.

– E eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter vindo - James disse enquanto segurava a mão de Lily com força. – Porque conheci você.

– James... - Lily murmurou tentando se libertar do toque, mas James a segurava firmemente. – 'Tá! Eu confesso que você também mexe comigo... – ela achou que fosse impossível, mas sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho. – Mas eu tenho medo, James.

– Do quê? Eu jamais machucaria você.

Lily ficou emocionada com o tom de James, podia sentir o quanto ele estava sendo sincero. Mas ainda assim, os fantasmas do seu passado a assombravam demais.

– Tenho medo de que aconteça outra vez.

–Aquele idiota ficou na sua cidade! E eu não tenho medo dele, nem de ninguém. Jamais desistiria de você por causa disso. O talzinho que saiu com você foi um covarde, se ele realmente gostasse de você não teria desistido na primeira dificuldade!

–James, ele também foi atropelado!

–E ele sofreu algum dano físico?

–Uma perna quebrada.

– Mesmo que todos os meus ossos tivessem se partido, eu não teria te deixado ir!

– Na teoria é muito fácil falar, James – Lily balançou levemente a cabeça.

– Você sabe que eu estou falando sério – James insistiu. – Eu sei que você tem medo, Lily, mas quero te ajudar a superar isso, então me dá apenas uma chance.

Lily suspirou profundamente. Era verdade que tinha medo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria tentar, queria deixar que James a fizesse esquecer o que acontecera no passado.

– O que aconteceu ficou lá e não poderá ser mudado. Nem tudo é como você quer, nada pode ser perfeito. Você não pode se trancar em uma concha e tentar se esconder do mundo. De todo jeito, você continuará sofrendo – James continuou. – São águas passadas. Você tem que escolher um novo caminho para seguir e não olhar para trás.

– Eu sei que você tem razão, James, mas eu preciso de um tempo – Lily disse após alguns minutos em silêncio. – Não consigo simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu.

– Você está fingindo que não dançou para mim ontem – James observou e Lily girou os olhos.

– É diferente, James.

– Eu gostaria de ter visto o que você teria feito se sua perna não tivesse doído.

– Doeu porque eu não dançava há muito tempo – Lily explicou timidamente. – Eu meio que forcei demais.

– Seus movimentos eram tão leves. Não parecia estar forçando.

– Mas estava. E eu ainda subi na mesinha – Lily levou as mãos ao rosto. – Que vexame!

– Foi perfeito. Nem parecia que fazia anos que você não dançava. Eu queria vê-la dançar todos os dias. E pensar que você dançou porque pensava que eu não queria mais nada com você!

– Você me deixou sozinha para dançar com a loira falsa – Lily resmungou irritada.

– Eu agi como um idiota, mas eu fiquei frustrado, Lily. Fiquei fantasiando que dançaríamos e que eu teria você em meus braços. Mas isso não justifica o modo como eu agi e peço desculpas.

– Até agora estou com dor de cabeça por sua culpa – Lily disse aborrecida.

– É, mas por minha culpa também, você superou o trauma e dançou.

– Isso não vai acontecer de novo! – Lily exclamou com convicção.

– É o que vamos ver – James sorriu lentamente. – Mas seus 'shows' terão que ser só para mim. Eu quase enlouqueci quando você começou a dançar daquele jeito. Não sei como consegui me controlar e não te beijar!

– Se você tivesse feito isso eu não ia te perdoar nunca! – Lily exclamou exasperada.

– Eu sei, e acho que por isso consegui me segurar – James disse tranquilamente. – Mas foi difícil. Você tem alguma ideia do quanto é sexy?

Lily escondeu o rosto entre as mãos mais uma vez, e arrancou uma gargalhada de James.

– Eu garanto que isso não é nem um pouco ruim – ele disse ainda rindo um pouco da timidez dela.

– Não tem graça, James – Lily disse emburrada.

James se inclinou e tocou levemente os lábios dela. Lily ficou imóvel e sentiu seu coração disparar feito um tambor enlouquecido dentro do peito.

– Mas eu não gosto de você só por causa da sua beleza. Você é inteligente, divertida...

– 'Tá, James, chega! Desse jeito eu nunca mais vou voltar a minha cor normal! Pede logo a conta e vamos voltar para a universidade!

James riu e fez um sinal para o garçom.

Enquanto esperavam, Lily pegou a bolsa e começou a vasculhá-la na tentativa de encontrar a sua carteira.

– Pode esquecer, Lily – James disse contrariado. – Eu convidei, eu pago.

– Mas aqui é caro, James. Seria melhor que rachássemos a conta – Lily tentou colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça dele.

– Eu disse que não teria problema algum – James insistiu.

– Mas...

O garçom voltou nesse momento com a conta e a entregou para James que apenas tirou a quantia da carteira (quantia BEM grande) e pagou a conta.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

– Espera aí um minuto – ela disse emburrada. – Você deu um notebook pro seu amigo de Hogwarts, pagou uma conta bem alta sem reclamar e ainda é amigo de infância do Sirius que é de uma família podre de rica... Então a sua família também tem muito dinheiro?

– Um pouquinho – James sorriu.

Lily se levantou da mesa como se tivesse levado um choque e foi em direção da saída do restaurante.

– Lily! Lily! Espera! – James exclamou, e conseguiu alcançá-la na calçada. – O que foi?

– Você fazendo esse auê todo para que fiquemos juntos e é rico! – Lily exclamou furiosa. – E nem ao menos me contou!

– E é crime ser rico? – James perguntou confuso. – E você não perguntou nada sobre dinheiro!

– Eu não vou dizer que sou pobre, mas minha família é humilde! Moramos em uma casa pequena e meu pai trabalha muito para conseguir me mandar dinheiro todo mês e me manter aqui.

– E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de a minha família ter dinheiro? – James realmente não estava entendendo o motivo de tanto escândalo.

– Ora, James, se nós nos apaixonarmos pra valer só vamos sofrer! – Lily exclamou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas James apenas girou os olhos. – Sua família jamais vai me aceitar – acrescentou quase em um murmúrio e James, enfim, conseguiu entender, e sorriu com a preocupação dela.

– Lily, os meus pais gostariam sim que eu me cassasse com a Bellatriz, mas não vão fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água por eu ter encontrado alguém e me apaixonado, independentemente da classe social. O que eles querem é que eu seja feliz.

Ele percebeu que Lily relaxou ao ouvi-lo.

– E se eu estou fazendo "auê" para ficarmos juntos – James continuou. – É porque acho que vale a pena. E vou esperar o tempo que você achar necessário.

Lily sorriu, sem jeito, e começou a caminhar. Não sabia direito como agir. James era rico, mas não era metido ou mimado, porém ela não sabia se ele aceitaria voltar para a faculdade de ônibus. Talvez fosse melhor sugerir o metrô.

Ainda pensativa, sentiu quando a mão de James segurou a sua, e logo estavam andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Londres. A ruiva sentiu uma paz tão grande, uma proteção que jamais sentira antes. Olhou para James e sorriu. Como ele, não sabia se o que estava sentindo era amor, e temia por tudo o que acontecera, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria estar com ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo.

Lily parou de repente, fazendo com que James quase caísse.

– O que foi agora? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Você me roubou algo e eu quero de volta – Lily disse enquanto ficava de frente para ele. James ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Roubei algo...? – a frase ficou incompleta, pois Lily diminuiu a distância entre os dois, e roçou levemente seus lábios nos dele.

Só um beijo não faria mal algum.

Talvez parecesse contraditória ao pedir um tempo a James e beijá-lo em seguida, mas não estava conseguindo se entender. Quando estava com James sentia que podia se entregar, que podia ser ela mesma, sem qualquer máscara, que podia dançar e sorrir como há muito não fazia.

O beijo de James despertava nela a mesma sensação de quando dançava. Uma emoção que Lily imaginou que jamais sentiria outra vez. Como se estivesse trazendo-a de volta à vida.

Lily tremia e não era de frio.

Sentiu quando ele enlaçou sua cintura e ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para ficar na mesma altura.

Suas línguas se encontraram e Lily se perdeu completamente, esquecendo quem era e onde estava. O mundo se resumia a James.

Lily se apoiou em James com mais força. Não conseguia manter-se de pé sozinha. Havia parado de respirar ou pensar. Se o mundo desabasse sobre suas cabeças naquele momento, ela continuaria se sentindo satisfeita.

O rapaz, por sua vez, se surpreendeu com a atitude de Lily, mas não fez nada para afastá-la. Ao contrário, a trouxe para mais perto de si. Ele queria mais, precisava de mais. Porém tinha medo de assustá-la, e fazê-la se esquivar ainda mais. James sentia que Lily estava tão envolvida quanto ele, mas precisaria de paciência para que ela não desistisse de tudo.

Deslizou as mãos para os cabelos dela, sentindo a textura sedosa que possuíam.

O beijo era suave, doce, totalmente certo.

Queriam tocar-se, mas estavam no meio da rua, e certamente as pessoas ficariam escandalizadas se começassem a avançar o sinal. Então tiveram que se contentar em se beijar por incontáveis minutos, as cabeças mudando de posição rapidamente, procurando o melhor encaixe.

De repente James se afastou, e Lily abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ele apenas mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dela e voltou a beijá-la com ardor.

Quando se separaram Lily se sentiu desorientada. Estava sem ar, muito corada e com os lábios inchados.

– Eu realmente não consigo te entender – James sussurrou com a testa encostada a dela.

– Nem eu estou me entendendo – Lily murmurou ofegante. – Você me faz fazer coisas que eu jamais imaginei!

– Não coloque a culpa em mim – James riu um pouco. – Se você precisa de um tempo, por que me agarrou assim no meio da rua?

– Não seja convencido – Lily deu um soquinho no peito dele. – Eu disse que queria o meu beijo de volta... E enquanto eu penso, não precisamos ficar em celibato.

– É muito bom saber disso – James murmurou com um sorriso maroto, antes de beijá-la, e Lily sentiu mais uma vez que estava voando.

**Olá.**

**Capítulos de explicações. E nem eu entendo a Lily direito xDD Ela tem medo, mas não consegue manter as mãos longe do James (eu acho que também não conseguiria xDDD!).**

_Ninha Souma__: Acho que o Snape merece uns bons tabefes xDD Mas o James é da paz, e a Lily também não ia deixá-lo sair por aí batendo nos outros, né? _

_Vanessa S.__: A pobre da Lily passou por todas as vergonhas possíveis e impossíveis na frente do James xDD_

_S2 Lily. S2__: Bom, de louco todos nós temos um pouco xDDD Mas a Lily tem os seus motivos pra não querer se envolver com o James, o problema é que ela JÁ está envolvida..._

_Luu Delacour__: Quem mandou ela se encher de caipirinha? xD Só podia acordar de ressaca mesmo. _

_SallyRide__: Obrigada ;p_

_Lucy Holmes__: James é primo do Homem de Ferro!!! xDD Só assim pra aguentar o que ele aguentou... Mas ele sabia que se beijasse a ruiva ia ficar complicado pro resto da vida._

_Maga do 4__: Obrigada. Me formei em Direito (porque você acha que eles fazem Direito no fic? xDD). Eu acho que namorado que nem o James ta em extinção xDD_

_Niinhasm__: Valeu xD_

_Laura: Postado. E esse negocio deu dor na minha vista..._

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Lily se mexia inquieta na poltrona. Deveria ter dito que não assistiria ao espetáculo. Pensava que aguentaria pelo menos assistir à apresentação, mas era doloroso demais ver seus amigos no palco. Não queria sentir inveja de nenhum deles, mas não conseguia conter aquele sentimento ruim.

– Lily – James percebeu a angustia dela, e segurou levemente sua mão. – É melhor irmos para outro lugar.

Quando ele soube que Lily havia recebido convites para assistir a estréia, imediatamente se candidatou para ir com ela. Já imaginava que ela teria aquele tipo de reação quando estivesse assistindo a apresentação do grupo de balé.

– Eu não posso James – Lily murmurou sem tirar os olhos do palco. – Prometi a eles que estaria aqui.

– Você veio e já está de bom tamanho – James retrucou, fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto para fitá-lo. – Eles vão entender. Você está sofrendo! E não gosto nada disso!

Lily suspirou pesadamente. Sabia que James tinha razão.

– Tudo bem – ela acabou concordando. – Já assisti mais da metade da apresentação mesmo. Amanhã eu ligo para a Alice me desculpando.

– Se quiser, pode dizer que eu enchi a sua paciência dizendo que estava tudo muito chato – James sorriu maroto. – Assim eu que fico com a culpa por ter te arrastado.

Ele esperava que Lily sorrisse, mas ela permaneceu impassível. James sentiu uma vontade imensa de ir até Meryton e arrebentar a cara do idiota que havia feito Lily sofrer tanto. Se não fosse pelo talzinho "amigo" de infância, Lily estaria no palco, dançando e feliz!

Estava frio em Londres. James passou o braço pelos ombros de Lily para aquecê-la mais – apesar do grosso casaco que ela usava, James percebeu que ela tremia.

– Eu não gosto de te ver assim – James comentou de repente.

– Desculpe. Não sou uma boa companhia hoje – Lily disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Acho melhor voltarmos para a universidade.

– Nem pensar! Para você ficar lá se remoendo? – James exclamou com convicção.

– Eu não queria mesmo voltar agora – Lily murmurou, quase inaudivelmente, aconchegando-se mais nos braços dele. – Você tem razão sobre ficar sofrendo sozinha.

– Eu sempre tenho razão – James disse convencido, e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso fraco dela.

Continuaram caminhando. Lily apenas deixava que James a guiasse pelas ruas, sem saber exatamente para onde estavam indo. Talvez estivessem só dando voltas em círculos. Mas ela nem ao menos prestava atenção. Gostava de estar com James. Aquelas semanas que passaram juntos foram mágicas. Ele estava sempre preocupado com ela, com seu bem estar. Ele a fazia se sentir amada e feliz.

Marlene e Sirius deram o maior apoio para o envolvimento dos dois.

Uma tarde, Sirius confidenciou a Lily que nunca havia visto James daquele jeito.

"Com os quatro pneus arriados", dissera.

Ela sempre tinha vontade de rir quando se lembrava disso.

– Sabe James, nós conversamos muito, mas só sobre mim – Lily disse de repente. – Eu só sei que você veio de Hogwarts fugindo de uma garota...

– Não foi bem fugindo – James torceu o nariz.

– ...Que é amigo do Sirius e muito rico – Lily falou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

– E você continua considerando ser rico um crime – James disse fingindo desgosto.

– Qual sua cor favorita?

– Vermelho.

– Tem alergia a alguma coisa?

– Camarão.

– Um filme?

– Star Wars – O império contra ataca.

– Nada romântico! – Lily comentou girando os olhos.

– Ora! Tem romance sim! Se a Padmé e o Anakin não tivessem se apaixonado, o Luke e a Léia não teriam nascido! E depois teve a Princesa Léia e Han Solo...

– Pode até ser, mas não vejo graça naquelas espadas coloridas.

– Em primeiro lugar são sabres! E em segundo você não entende os clássicos! – James retrucou ofendido. – Eu até imagino qual é o seu filme favorito: Titanic!

– O que você tem contra Titanic? – Lily estreitou os olhos.

– Poupe-me, né, Lily – James falou balançando a cabeça. – Ficar se descabelando por causa daquele lá que morre no final...

Ele achou que Lily fosse se ofender, mas ela começou a rir.

– Não tenho nada contra Titanic – ela comentou suavemente. – E não é meu filme favorito. Meu filme favorito é Orgulho e preconceito.

– 'Tá, esse também é clássico – James resmungou. – Não tenho nada para falar mal dele.

– Então há um pouco de romantismo dentro de James Potter! – Lily exclamou fingindo surpresa. Ele apenas estirou a língua para ela, e finalmente conseguiu fazer com que Lily desse uma gargalhada.

– Agora está melhor – James a segurou pela cintura e a abraçou. – Sua risada é como música!

– Não exagere! – Lily, apesar de ouvir comentários como este todos os dias, continuava corando todas as vezes. – E eu ainda tenho perguntas! Qual o seu maior sonho?

– Oficializar nosso namoro.

Lily girou os olhos.

– Estou falando sério!

– Eu também.

Lily achou melhor não insistir. Sabia como James conseguia sempre ficar com a última palavra quando discutiam.

– Quantos anos você tinha e onde foi a sua primeira vez? – Lily perguntou de supetão, sem pensar muito nas consequências dessa pergunta. James estancou onde estava e a encarou com os olhos saltando das orbitas.

– O quê? – ele exclamou incrédulo. Mas logo se recompôs e soltou uma gargalhada. – Por que está interessada em saber isso, Srta. Evans?

Lily murmurou algo inteligível e ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos.

– Eu não posso simplesmente ser virgem? – James perguntou em um tom divertido.

– Se você for virgem então eu vim de Plutão – Lily retorquiu com sarcasmo. – Você mesmo disse que nunca foi santo.

– _Touché_ – James sorriu. – E você não vai sentir nem um pouco de ciúme se eu falar sobre isso?

– Claro que vou – Lily desviou o olhar do dele. – Mas eu quero conhecê-lo melhor. Tudo bem que eu deveria primeiro perguntar como foi sua infância antes de chegar nessa pergunta que fiz...

– Você achou melhor pular o preâmbulo e chegar logo na parte que interessa – James retrucou enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça, e levou um tapa no ombro como resposta.

– A culpa é sua! Sempre me deixa nervosa! – Lily exclamou alterada.

– É bom saber disso – James sorriu, e Lily odiou-se por sentir suas pernas fraquejarem. Aquele era o sorriso favorito dela, e ele não se fazia de rogado antes de presenteá-lo a ela. – Minha infância não deve ser um assunto tão interessante para você pular direto pra esse outro assunto.

– James, se você continuar me provocando, eu vou te dar um chute e não vai ser na canela! – Lily ameaçou.

– Bom, você deve estar querendo saber se foi romântico e inesquecível – James fingiu não ouvir a ameaça. – Você sabe que para os homens a primeira vez não é tão valorizada. Eu queria mais era me livrar da virgindade de uma vez.

Lily girou os olhos e James riu com a expressão de desgosto dela.

– Eu tinha quinze anos e foi com uma vizinha da fazenda dos meus pais – James continuou. – No celeiro da fazenda dela.

Lily desatou a rir e James não reclamou, adorando o som da gargalhada dela.

– No meio dos cavalos?

– Eu disse que não foi romântico – James balançou os ombros displicentemente. – Mas... – ele segurou o queixo de Lily e a encarou profundamente. – A nossa primeira vez vai ser.

Lily corou e engoliu em seco tentando não imaginar ela, James e uma cama.

"_Pervertida, pervertida, pervertida!", _ela gritou mentalmente.

– Mas eu vou ser paciente. Se foi uma luta para você conseguir dar o seu primeiro beijo, então eu suponho que você seja virgem.

– Obrigada por não perguntar diretamente – Lily resmungou entre os dentes.

– Desculpe-me! – James a abraçou. – Mas precisava dessa confirmação.

– Por quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Eu sou ciumento, você sabe – James mordiscou levemente a orelha dela, e Lily estremeceu.

– Ah... Seu ego deve estar terrivelmente inflado por saber que vai ser o primeiro – Lily disse desgostosa assim que recompôs.

– E único – James acrescentou. Lily girou os olhos mais uma vez e se afastou. – E que bom que pensa em aprofundar a nossa relação.

– Homens – ela resmungou irritada e apenas ganhou um beijo estalado como resposta. – Chega de perguntas por hoje, senão vou acabar descobrindo coisas obscuras do seu passado!

– Nada que me exponha ao ridículo – James sorriu. – Mas é bom mesmo. Agora eu vou te levar a um show.

– Show? – Lily repetiu confusa. – Amanhã tem aula, James!

– E daí? – James retorquiu despreocupado.

– Como assim 'e daí?'! – Lily exclamou alterada. – Temos que acordar cedo.

– Ora, a gente nem dorme, Lily – James balançou os ombros, despreocupado. – Vamos direto pra aula.

– Definitivamente você é doido! – Lily disse levantando uma das mãos ao rosto.

– Só um pouquinho – James fez pouco caso da exasperação dela.

– E eu posso saber que show é esse?

– Bon Jovi – James respondeu com simplicidade.

– O quê? – Lily gritou, e atraiu a atenção de metade das pessoas que passavam por eles. – Os ingressos da nova turnê estão esgotados há meses!

– Meu pai é amigo do empresário – James disse um pouco sem graça, e Lily achava fofo quando James ficava com vergonha. – Então eu tenho passe livre.

– A sua família é poderosa demais pra mim – Lily disse assustada, e James apenas sorriu.

Pegaram um táxi até o local onde seria realizado o show. Lily se sentia mal por James não deixá-la pagar nada, mas não adiantava discutir, ele simplesmente não lhe dava ouvidos. Ela ainda teria uma conversa bem séria com ele sobre isso. Tudo bem que gostava de ser mimada e tudo mais, mas o fato de ele pagar tudo a fazia se sentir mais inferior ainda.

Quando chegaram à casa de shows, deram a volta e entraram por trás. Os seguranças conheciam James, e não foi nem preciso que ele dissesse nada para entrar.

– Isso que é ser influente – Lily disse assombrada. – É engraçado, porque você deveria ser um poço de egocentrismo, mas tem os pés no chão.

– Eu tive minha fase de me achar o centro do universo, Lily – James respondeu despreocupado. – Fiz algumas pessoas sofrerem e me arrependo disso. Mas eu acho que todo mundo tem fases ruins na vida, e felizmente eu consegui superar.

Receberam crachás com passe para os bastidores e camarotes. James ficou feliz ao ver que seu plano de distraí-la estava funcionando e Lily estava mais leve e despreocupada. Pelo menos naquele momento ela parecia ter esquecido o que sentiu ao ver a apresentação dos amigos. Com certeza não foi uma boa ideia deixá-la assistir o espetáculo. Mas pelo menos conseguira tirá-la de lá antes que ela ficasse mais triste.

Aproveitou a distração dela - ela estava encantada com o tamanho do palco - e a puxou com força pela cintura. Percebeu que ela ficou confusa, e corou quando entendeu o que ele queria fazer.

– No meio de toda essa gente não, James - ela murmurou sem jeito.

Mas James não se importava com os apelos dela e ia beijá-la, sim. Só que ele parou no meio do caminho ao ver uma pessoa entre os convidados do camarote.

– Pai? – James disse franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

– O quê? – Lily murmurou confusa, virando-se para ver o que James tanto olhava com interesse atrás dela. Ela viu uma versão mais velha e mais 'cheia' de James se aproximando deles.

– O que está fazendo aqui, James? – o senhor perguntou desconfiado.

– Oi pra você também, pai – James respondeu com bom humor. Sentiu quando Lily encolheu-se ao seu lado, e imaginou o que ela estava pensando. – Bom, eu soube do show e vim dar uma olhada. O senhor é que está bem longe de casa.

– Estou resolvendo uns problemas em Londres e resolvi passar aqui para cumprimentar o Paul - ele disse displicente, e Lily achou incrível a semelhança entre pai e filho. – Não o via há tempos. E não me enrole! Você deveria estar na faculdade!

– Fui assistir a um espetáculo de balé e acabei vindo parar aqui – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Esta é Lily Evans, minha... Minha amiga da faculdade - ele disse meio sem jeito por não saber como deveria apresentá-la. – Esse é o meu pai, Lily, como você deve ter percebido.

– É um prazer, Srta. Evans – o Sr. Potter estendeu a mão para a garota que aceitou o cumprimento rapidamente.

– O prazer é meu, Sr. Potter.

– Joseph, por favor, eu não gosto de me sentir velho – ele riu com humor e Lily esboçou um sorriso. Estava nervosa e não conseguia disfarçar.

– Eu estou com sede – Lily disse, ao avistar uma mesa com quitutes. – Vou pegar algo para beber. Vocês querem algo?

– Não se preocupe – James respondeu, antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

Lily se afastou rapidamente, e respirou aliviada por encontrar um jeito de escapulir. Sentia como se estivesse se intrometendo em uma conversa familiar.

– Pelo jeito, eu a assustei – Joseph falou preocupado.

– Acho que ela não esperava encontrar ninguém da minha família tão cedo – James comentou preocupado. – Na verdade, pai, ela é mais que uma amiga. Estamos saindo juntos.

– Namorando? – o Sr. Potter perguntou com a testa franzida.

– Não exatamente – James disse com desgosto. – Se dependesse de mim estaríamos, mas ela tem uns traumas. História complicada para explicar agora. Digamos que estamos nos conhecendo.

– Jovens – Joseph girou os olhos, e James sorriu. – E quando pretendia nos contar que descartou qualquer possibilidade com Belatrix?

– Nunca existiu qualquer possibilidade! – James retorquiu, mal humorado.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Joseph balançou levemente as mãos. – Sua mãe e eu decidimos não "pegar no seu pé".

– Vocês nunca pegaram muito – James sorriu.

– E venhamos e convenhamos, você tem muito bom gosto – Joseph disse em um tom maroto, tal qual do filho, enquanto observava Lily escolher a bebida.

– É claro que tenho! – James retrucou empinando o nariz. – Mas ela não é só bonita. Tem uma personalidade daquelas...

– Ruiva, ora.

Os dois riram.

– Leve-a para almoçar qualquer final de semana desses – Joseph disse. – Você sabe que sua mãe é ciumenta ao extremo e terá que aprovar.

– Eu não sou mais um menino – James resmungou emburrado. – Mas eu vou levá-la sim... Depois de convencê-la a namorar comigo.

– Você vai conseguir. É um Potter, afinal de contas.

James gostaria de ter a mesma certeza do pai. Sabia que Lily gostava dele, mesmo que só um pouco, mas havia muita coisa envolvida, e às vezes ele achava que o medo dela era maior do que qualquer outro sentimento que ela pudesse ter.

Ia dizer isso pai, mas Lily voltou e, timidamente, ficou ao lado de James.

– Estava dizendo ao James para levá-la a Godric Hollows qualquer domingo desses. A mãe dele e eu ficaremos felizes em recebê-la – Joseph disse gentilmente.

– Conversaremos sobre isso – Lily disse após lançar um olhar assustado para James.

– Agora, se me dão licença, vou procurar o Paul – Joseph acenou e se afastou dos dois.

– Eu não deveria ter vindo – Lily gemeu, assim que Joseph estava distante o bastante para não ouvi-los.

– Por que? – James perguntou confuso.

– Ora! Você ainda pergunta! O seu pai deve ter me achado sem graça para estar com o filho dele!!!

James girou os olhos.

– Você tem que se valorizar mais. Para a sua informação, meu pai disse que tenho um ótimo gosto.

Lily corou furiosamente.

– E, de todo jeito, eu a apresentei apenas como _amiga,_ apesar de querer de outro jeito.

– Não comece, James!

– Vou começar sim, e continuar por muito tempo até que você entenda que eu gosto de você, que eu sou louco por você e que te quero como minha namorada! – James exclamou seriamente, e sem dar qualquer chance, enlaçou a ruiva pela cintura, e deu-lhe um beijo.

À principio, Lily tentou se soltar, mas os lábios experientes de James moviam-se sobre os seus deixando-a louca de vontade corresponder, e foi o que acabou fazendo. Entreabriu os lábios permitindo que a língua de James deslizasse para dentro da sua boca.

Lily tinha certeza de que estava viciada no gosto da boca dele e parecia que quanto mais o beijava, mais e mais queria. O show começou a toda lá no palco, mas isso não atraiu nem um pouco a atenção dos dois.

Continuaram se beijando, e só separaram quando o ar começou a faltar. Mas não conseguiram passar mais de dois minutos separados, e voltaram a se beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar caso não se beijassem.

– Eu vim para assistir o show – Lily murmurou, sua testa encostada a dele.

– Eu sou mais interessante que o Bon Jovi – James resmungou aborrecido.

– Não. Você é convencido! – Lily riu, e ganhou uma careta como resposta.

Não falaram mais nada. Ficaram abraçados, assistindo ao show, curtindo a presença um do outro. Lily aconchegou-se ainda mais nos braços do rapaz, sentindo um medo lhe invadir lentamente. Os momentos bons costumavam ser relativamente curtos. E se James descobrisse que tudo não passava de um breve encantamento? E ele se cansasse dela? Aguentaria mais essa decepção? Suportaria perdê-lo?

O pensamento a fez abraçar James com mais força.

– Não que eu ache isso ruim, mas... O que houve? – James perguntou preocupado.

– Nada – Lily apressou-se em dizer. – Obrigada por estar comigo – conseguiu dizer.

– Se você permitir, eu vou estar sempre– foi a resposta do rapaz.

* * *

Lily entrou no dormitório com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. O show havia sido ótimo. Ela e James ainda se beijaram muitas e muitas vezes. E retornaram para a faculdade de mãos dadas, conversando sobre a noite.

– Isso são horas, Srta. Evans? – Lily quase caiu de susto. Acendeu as luzes e que viu que Marlene estava deitada no sofá.

– O que está fazendo acordada?

– Bom, eu achei que vocês fossem voltar logo lá do teatro, aí resolvi esperar pra saber como foi. Mas pelo jeito vocês resolveram esticar a noite... Como foi? – Marlene perguntou curiosa.

– O quê? - Lily perguntou cansada.

– Ora! Vocês transaram? – Marlene foi direto ao assunto, e dessa vez Lily caiu sentada e, por sorte, havia acabado de puxar a cadeira da mesinha de estudos.

– Enlouqueceu, Lene? – Lily exclamou visivelmente alterada.

– O que poderiam ter feito até essa hora? – Marlene retrucou despreocupada.

– Só a sua mente maliciosa pra pensar nisso! – Lily disse enquanto tentava se recompor. – Nós fomos ao show do Bon Jovi!

– Uou! Por que não me chamou? – Marlene exclamou revoltada.

– Ele decidiu de última hora! – Lily balançou levemente os ombros. – Acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava muito feliz no teatro. Eu sei que deveria ficar feliz pelos meus amigos e tudo mais, mas... Eu senti inveja deles e isso me deixou muito triste.

– Você é humana, Lily. É normal sentir inveja em uma situação como essa. Qualquer um sentiria.

– Não consegui assistir a todo o espetáculo. James acabou me convencendo a ir para outro lugar. Aí falou que o pai dele é amigo do empresário do Bon Jovi e entramos de graça no show. E eu ainda conheci o pai do James...

– Eu pensando que você conheceu o Bon Jovi... Mas conheceu o sogro!

– Não fale assim! – Lily disse angustiada. – Eu me senti péssima.

– Por quê? Você se coloca muito pra baixo, Lily.

– James disse a mesma coisa – Lily murmurou cabisbaixa. – Mas eu não tenho do que reclamar. Ele foi muito gentil comigo. Até me convidou para um almoço.

– Fazendo sucesso com o sogro.

– Marlene!!!

A jovem apenas riu.

– 'Tá esperando o que pra contar os detalhes? – Marlene exclamou curiosa.

Lily contou tudo, desde quando chegaram ao teatro até quando ele veio trazê-la na porta do dormitório.

– Mas eu estou com medo, Marlene – Lily confessou por fim.

– Do quê?

– De estar apaixonada por James.

– Isso é motivo de alegria e não de medo!

Lily ficou quieta. Não conseguia colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo. Estava confusa demais. Feliz, mas triste. Era possível uma pessoa se sentir assim?

– Já está tarde. Acho que é melhor a gente dormir.

Marlene reclamou muito, porém Lily apenas sorriu e disse que a conversa estava encerrada.

* * *

– Bom dia, minha ruiva! – James deu um selinho em Lily, que estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos. – Está mal humorada?

– Odeio acordar cedo – a jovem resmungou aborrecida. – Ainda mais que fui dormir quase agora por culpa de alguém.

James riu.

– Bom, mesmo com o seu mau humor matinal, eu vou adorar acordar do seu lado – James disse enquanto a abraçava.

– Você é convencido demais, independentemente do horário – Lily rebateu.

Passavam pelos corredores de mãos dadas, e James notou os olhares de cobiça que os rapazes lançavam para Lily, e isso, subitamente, o deixou irritado.

– O que foi, James? – Lily perguntou ao sentir a pressão na sua mão.

– Você não percebe o quanto é popular entre os caras, não é? – ele perguntou aborrecido.

Confusa, ela olhou para os lados, mas não percebeu nada de diferente.

– Você que é ciumento demais – Lily balançou levemente os ombros. – E esse negócio de popularidade parece coisa de colegial...

A carranca de James aumentou ainda mais, e ele ficou assim até entrarem na sala.

Lily ocupou uma das carteiras no meio da sala, e James ficou no lugar de trás.

– Droga – Lily resmungou após revirar a bolsa. – Esqueci uma coisa no dormitório. Vou lá buscar. Ainda tem um tempinho antes da aula começar.

– O que foi? Eu posso ir pegar pra você – James já ia ficando de pé, mas Lily balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

– Foi o meu batom. E nem pensar que vou deixá-lo ficar zanzando pelo meu dormitório.

James girou os olhos. Lily apenas sorriu da expressão dele, e deu um rápido selinho nele.

– Você diz – ela falou com o rosto próximo ao dele. – que eu sou popular entre os rapazes, mas você é que faz sucesso entre as garotas. Todas querem me matar por ter 'pego o novato'.

E se afastou antes que ele tivesse tempo de ter qualquer reação.

Lily foi rapidamente até o dormitório e, em passos apressados, chegou lá em pouco mais de cinco minutos. O bom de estudar em Oxford era que, querendo ou não, perdia peso com aquele vai e vem.

Distraída, ela começou a pegar os batons que estavam em cima da cômoda para encontrar o que queria, e quando olhou para o espelho quase caiu de susto.

No espelho, escrito com o seu batom vermelho, estava escrito: "Você continua sendo minha, Lily".

**Olá! Esse capítulo ficou enorme. Pobre da minha beta xDD**

**Enfim, até agora esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever (ri um bocado pensando nas perguntas que a Lily iria fazer para o James, e ela tinha que ser curiosa e pergunta da primeira vez dele xDD). Espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Eu gostaria de saber o que acharam. O botãozinho aí embaixo não morde xD**

_Mari lP.__: Eu bem que queria um James Potter na minha vida xD_

_S2 Lily. S2__: Tadinha da Lily xD O James conhece quase todos os jeitos de deixá-la vermelha._

_Lucy Holmes__: Foi mais pra uma tentativa de assassinato, mas como a Lily é boazinha demais chama de 'acidente'. Problema é que o doido ainda tá solto por aí e ela pode se arrepender de não ter o denunciado._

_Ninha Souma__: Pelo menos o James sabe agora o que aconteceu no passado dela e pode ajudar mais. Quem sabe ela não volta mesmo a dançar, mesmo que seja só por diversão?_

_Sallyride: Eu acho que o final do capítulo respondeu a sua pergunta. O Snape não vai deixar a Lily ser feliz tão fácil assim. Já a Bellatriz só lendo pra saber se ela vai aparecer ou não._

_Thaty: Continuado xD_

_Maga do 4__: ... Não xD Eu nunca fiz balé na vida. E eu acho que ninguém conseguiria manter as mãos longe do James._

_Vanessa S.__: Lily é surtada. Qualquer coisa ela já ta fazendo escândalo. _

_Ivy Potter__: Eu no lugar da Lily teria era pulado em cima do James só de toalha mesmo xDD Mas a coitada não tem essa coragem toda. Quem sabe nos próximos capítulos?_

**Beijos.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

James batia o pé no chão insistentemente. Sabia que corria o risco de alguns dos colegas se irritarem com o barulho, ou até o mesmo o professor, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Estava preocupado com Lily. Ela foi até o dormitório apenas para pegar o bendito batom – que na opinião dele nem era necessário, já que os lábios de Lily eram convidativos sem nada – e não voltara. Já havia se passado quanto tempo? Ele consultou o relógio. Uma hora!

Sem aguentar mais, James se levantou e saiu da sala sob o olhar curioso dos demais. Estava preocupado. Com certeza havia acontecido alguma coisa, Lily não faltaria à aula se algo sério não tivesse ocorrido.

– Lily? – James bateu levemente na porta, mas não obteve resposta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele entrou. E se ela tivesse batido a cabeça e desmaiado? Ou coisa pior? Por sorte a porta estava aberta e ele pôde entrar.

Chamou por ela mais uma vez, porém não obteve resposta. Foi até o quarto. Ela deveria estar lá.

– Lily – foi abrindo a porta, e quase caiu de susto quando ela saiu do cômodo como se fosse um furacão. – O que houve?

– Nada! – Lily respondeu agitada.

James estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

– Nada é que não foi. Me deixa entrar – James disse tentando passar por ela, mas Lily parecia ter se plantado na frente da porta do quarto.

– Está uma zona aí dentro, James – ela disse com um sorriso amarelo.

– Você está me escondendo alguma coisa e eu não gosto disso!

– O que eu poderia estar escondendo?

– Por que você não voltou para a aula? – James perguntou carrancudo.

Lily girou os olhos. Ele iria atormentá-la pelo resto do dia!

– Eu não estou com ânimo para assistir aula! – exclamou, sem conseguir pensar em uma desculpa melhor.

– Você parecia disposta mais cedo! – James retrucou.

– TPM! Conhece? – Lily bufou irritada. – Eu não tenho que dar satisfações de todos os meus passos para você! Poupe-me! E acho melhor sair de perto de mim, porque quando eu estou com TPM, tenho vontade de chutar tudo o que vejo pela frente e...

A frase ficou inacabada, pois James a prensou contra a porta e a beijou.

Lily achava que seu súbito surto iria assustá-lo e fazer com que ele fosse embora, mas, como sempre, ele a surpreendia!

O toque dele era como uma droga e Lily acabou cedendo completamente, se entregando completamente àquele beijo devastador.

– Eu fiquei preocupado – ele murmurou entre um beijo e outro. – Imaginei mil e uma coisas...

– Você é um bobo – Lily respondeu puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa para impedi-lo de se afastar.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para trás quando lábios úmidos trilharam seu pescoço, e James aproveitou para abrir os primeiros botões da maldita blusa que ele detestava, mordiscando-lhe a pele acima do seio.

– Eu odeio essa blusa de botões – James resmungou emburrado. – Quem te deu essa coisa tem um péssimo gosto, _Red_.

– Você não parece detestá-la agora – Lily disse e não conteve um gemido quando ele a mordiscou com mais força.

– Minha vontade é de arrancá-la de você.

Antes que Lily tivesse chance de responder, James voltou a capturar os lábios dela.

Ela estava tão entregue que não percebeu qual era o verdadeiro propósito dele. Quando se deu conta, James já havia aberto a porta do quarto.

– Seu...! – ela mordeu a língua para não proferir diversos palavrões contra ele. Só não o fez porque ele olhava assombrado para o espelho.

– Você ia me esconder isso? – James perguntou tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava furioso e decepcionado.

– Não havia necessidade de você saber disso – Lily murmurou enquanto desviava o olhar.

– Como não, Lily? – James exclamou exasperado. – Aquele maluco está na cidade e conseguiu entrar no seu dormitório, no seu quarto!

– Nós não podemos dizer com cem por certo de certeza de que foi ele – Lily tentou argumentar, mas estava mais do que certa quanto ao autor da frase no espelho. – E isso não é assunto seu, James.

– Como assim não é assunto meu? – James exclamou exasperado. – Tudo que te envolva me interessa, sim!

– Nós não somos nada um do outro! – Lily gritou sem conseguir segurar o seu nervosismo. – Só porque você enfiou a língua na minha boca não significa que sejamos algo!

Ela se arrependeu imediatamente da fala impensada. Cerrou os punhos, desejando se desculpar e assim tirar aquela expressão de tristeza do rosto dele.

– É uma pena que você pense assim – James disse em um murmúrio e Lily sentiu ganas de se chutar por ser tão burra! Ele fez o movimento de que sairia do quarto, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

– Espera – ela pediu. – Desculpe. Eu estou nervosa e você ainda entra aqui, exigindo coisas como se fosse meu namorado e...

– Não somos porque você não quer e isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu não entrei aqui exigindo nada como seu namorado, mas apenas como alguém que te ama e está preocupado com sua segurança.

Lily deu um sorriso triste enquanto se jogava na cama.

– Você sabe como fazer para que eu me sinta pior do que já estou – Lily disse, levando uma das mãos à testa.

– Não foi minha intenção, mas você acabou de me magoar com o que disse.

– Eu sei – Lily murmurou sem encará-lo. – Esqueça o que eu disse, por favor. Eu estou apavorada, essa que é a verdade.

James deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

– Eu consigo imaginar o que você está sentindo – James disse lentamente enquanto segurava as mãos dela e fazia com que virasse para encará-lo. – Mas guardar tudo isso com você não vai resolver nada.

– Talvez.... Talvez seja melhor a gente terminar – Lily disse com a voz trêmula.

– Terminar o quê? – James tentou não ser irônico. – Segundo você nós nunca nem começamos!

– Não nos vermos mais! É isso que eu quis dizer – Lily disse voltando a ficar agitada, nervosa. – Eu vou pedir transferência para outra universidade!

– O quê? – James exclamou incrédulo. – Você vai fugir?

– Não é fugir... É proteger aqueles que eu amo.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas um barulho vindo da sala o fez ficar quieto. Segurou o braço de Lily com força. Em sua pressa para ver se Lily estava bem não se lembrou de trancar a porta ao passar.

– Se for aquele psicopata eu juro que...

– Você não vai fazer nada! – Lily murmurou petrificada.

– O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí? – Marlene perguntou ao ver os dois sentados na cama. – Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – acrescentou em um tom maroto, aprendido com Sirius.

Os dois suspiraram aliviados ao constarem que era apenas Marlene que chegara.

– Você nos assustou – James disse sério enquanto levantava, enfiou as mãos no bolso e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, nervoso demais para ficar parado.

– O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou desconfiada. O clima no quarto estava pesado demais e não era difícil perceber isso.

– Você não deveria estar na aula, Lene? – Lily retrucou cansada.

– Estava na biblioteca adiantando aquele trabalho que o professor pediu, lembra? Para segunda. Mais produtivo do que assistir aula de História do Direito. Aquele professor me dá sono! Fui pegar um livro emprestado e descobri que não devolvi outro, aí estou com uma multa quilométrica. Achei melhor vir pegar o livro logo para a multa não aumentar ainda mais. E parem de me enrolar! Vocês também não estão na aula!

– É por causa disso aí – James indicou o espelho com a cabeça. Marlene ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha e foi ver a que ele se referia. Quase caiu de onde estava ao ver a mensagem no espelho.

– Céus! – ela levou às mãos a boca. – Aquele doido esteve aqui! – e foi correndo para o lado de Lily para abraçá-la. – Você deve estar muito assustada!

– Estou – Lily murmurou, arriscando olhar para James que continuava andando de um lado para o outro, muito aborrecido. – Mas eu vou melhorar. Não se preocupe.

– Não me preocupar? – Marlene exclamou estreitando os olhos. – Eu sou sua amiga, Lily Evans! É claro que eu me preocupo!

– Ela é auto suficiente, Marlene – James disse amargamente.

A morena olhou de um para o outro, para a expressão triste de Lily e a de irritação de James.

– Vocês brigaram por causa disso? – ela estreitou os olhos ainda mais, e Lily sabia que isso era muito perigoso. Marlene só fazia aquela expressão quando estava prestes a explodir, e geralmente, explodia em cima de Sirius.

– É melhor voltar para a aula e deixar vocês duas conversarem – James disse, se dirigindo para a porta do quarto, mas Lily levantou de um salto e o deteve, segurando-o pelo braço.

Marlene, não querendo atrapalhar a conversa dos dois, saiu do quarto com a desculpa de que iria procurar o livro.

James não virou para encarar a ruiva, continuou parado. Virado para a porta e pronto para sair.

Percebendo que ele continuava muito magoado pelo que ela estupidamente havia dito, Lily passou os braços pela cintura dele e o abraçou por trás. Encostou sua testa nas costas dele, tentando não chorar. Precisava ser forte!

– Perdoe-me, James – ela murmurou quase sem voz. – Perdoe-me. Eu sou uma tonta! Tenho sorte por ter alguém tão maravilhoso como você ao meu lado e só o que fiz foi dar patadas... Perdoe-me, por favor.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas quando os minutos começaram a passar e James não esboçava qualquer reação. Estava a ponto de soltá-lo quando James segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. Virou-se e Lily teve certeza de que poderia perder-se completamente naqueles olhos tão profundos.

Sem dizer nada, James encostou sua boca na dela. Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço dele permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Mas James a afastou, deixando o beijo ser apenas um breve selinho.

– Eu vou voltar para a aula agora – ele anunciou. – Mais tarde eu trago as suas coisas, está bem?

Lily se sentou no chão assim que ele saiu, e não conteve o choro.

– Lily! – Marlene exclamou assustada ao ver a amiga sentada no chão, chorando compulsivamente. – O que aconteceu?

– Eu estraguei tudo, Lene – Lily disse entre soluços enquanto recebia o abraço da amiga.

Depois de um copo de água com açúcar, Lily conseguiu se acalmar e contar como havia sido a briga. Marlene apenas ouviu o relato sem fazer qualquer comentário.

– É claro que ele ficou magoado, não é, Lily? – Marlene disse assim que Lily parou de falar. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele vai pensar direitinho e vai entender que você estava muito assustada com isso tudo.

– Ele não vai me perdoar.

– Vai sim, Lily! Pare de fazer drama.

Lily continuou balançando a cabeça negativamente e Marlene suspirou aborrecida.

– Tive uma ideia! – exclamou animada. – Você disse que ele virá aqui mais tarde, não é?

– Sim. O que você está pensando, Lene? – Lily perguntou ressabiada. Conhecia bem as ideias de Marlene.

– Lily, você o ama quanto?

– Eu... Não... – Lily até tentou negar, mas já estava mais do que na cara o que sentia por James.

O desespero e a angústia que estava sentindo pela possibilidade de ter colocado tudo a perder. Estava certa de que o certo era terminar com ele definitivamente, mas ao ter essa realidade bem próxima, descobriu que não era isso que queria.

– Muito – disse por fim.

– Então precisamos fazer umas comprinhas – Marlene exclamou feliz.

Lily tentou protestar, mas acabou deixando que a amiga a arrastasse para fora do dormitório.

* * *

James estava largado no sofá do seu dormitório, encarando o teto.

Queria muito perdoar Lily pelo que ela disse, mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o modo como ela havia falado. Ele só queria protegê-la!

E ela queria afastá-lo. Queria se mudar! Só de pensar na possibilidade de não vê-la todos os dias, de não vê-la sorrir, de não abraçá-la! James sentia que iria enlouquecer. Lily não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele.

Bom, ele não poderia fazer nada disso se não a perdoasse.

Contraditório! Belo casal que os dois faziam.

– Que cara é essa? – James pulou de susto quando Sirius perguntou, do nada. Estava tão concentrado que nem ao menos notou que o amigo chegara. – Quem faz cara de cachorro abandonado sou eu! Isso é patenteado por mim! – reclamou.

– Briguei com a Lily – James limitou-se a responder.

– Ah, normal – Sirius largou a pasta de lado. – Marlene e eu brigamos pelo menos três vezes por dia. Eu adoro as reconciliações!

– Você é um pervertido – James disse girando os olhos. – Por que não está com ela?

– Ela mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ia fazer compras com a Lily – Sirius disse despreocupado e fez com que James desse um salto do sofá.

– O quê? Ela tirou a Lily de Oxford mesmo sabendo que aquele psicopata está por Londres? – James exclamou exasperado.

– Hey, quer se acalmar? – Sirius disse confuso. – Que história é essa de psicopata?

– É uma história muito longa – James respondeu inquieto, afinal não podia sair contando a história de Lily sem a permissão dela, mesmo que fosse para Sirius.

– Ok, já entendi, não vai contar – Sirius fez um sinal de impaciência. – De todo jeito, seja lá o que tiver te preocupando pode esquecer... Marlene tem um senhor soco de direita e eu já tive o desprazer de senti-lo umas duas vezes.

Isso não serviu para tranquilizá-lo.

Pegou o celular e digitou rapidamente uma mensagem para a ruiva.

"_Onde você está? Estou preocupado!"_

– Já disse que você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. – disse Sirius, vendo a atitude do amigo – Você está estressado porque brigou com a ruiva. Tem um bar aqui perto que tem uma cerveja bem gelada! É do que você 'tá precisando!

– Beber no meio da tarde e durante a semana, Sirius? – James disse franzindo a testa.

– Onde está o James Potter que eu conheço e que não está nem aí para as convenções?

– É, você tem razão! Só um copo não vai fazer mal.

Sirius disse que só ia pegar alguns trocados no quarto e James ficou apertando o celular, esperando por uma resposta de Lily, que não demorou muito a chegar.

"_No shopping. Com a Marlene. __Estou bem"._

Ele digitou rapidamente outra mensagem.

"_Vou sair agora. Se acontecer QUALQUER COISA me ligue na mesma hora!"._

Não demorou um minuto, recebeu resposta.

"_Bobo"._

James guardou o celular sem conseguir conter que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que ela o chamava de bobo e isso merecia um castigo. Bom, pelo menos ela garantia estar bem, e sabia que uma tarde no shopping com a amiga faria bem a ela.

Menos de quinze minutos depois, os dois já estavam andando pelo campus da universidade. Conversavam sobre o tempo em que estudaram em Hogwarts, ainda crianças, e riam ao se lembrarem das travessuras.

– Eu acho que a McGonagall não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro – Sirius disse rindo muito. – Acho que nas próximas férias vou fazer uma visitinha.

– Só se for pra ser expulso a vassouradas!

– Nada. – Sirius fez um sinal com a mão, com certo descaso – Ela fala, fala, fala, mas também não resiste ao charme de Sirius Black!

– Se a Marlene escuta isso você vai receber outro poderoso gancho de direita – James disse em tom de brincadeira e Sirius torceu o nariz.

James riu, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho vindo das latas de lixo que estavam por ali. Estancou no mesmo lugar. Sabia que estava sendo paranóico, mas poderia ser o psicopata?

"_Estou paranóico mesmo! O campus da universidade é enorme!". _

Mas e se o psicopata estivesse seguindo-o para fazer alguma coisa, assim como ele havia feito com o antigo pretendente de Lily? James não tinha medo, porém não gostava de não saber com quem estava lidando.

– O que foi? – Sirius perguntou confuso ao ver o amigo parado.

– Não ouviu esse barulho?

– Que barulho?

Outra vez o som estranho veio das latas.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi ver o que era.

– Bu! – gritou tirando o pequeno filhote de gato do esconderijo.

– Idiota! – James disse irritado.

– É só um gato, seu medroso! – Sirius disse antes de dar um grande espirro. – Maldita alergia a gatos... E esse aqui está bem acabadinho, viu.

James se aproximou para olhar melhor e viu que o filhote estava com a patinha em um ângulo estranho, todo sujo e parecendo morto de fome.

– Está a sua cópia: Maltrapilho e morto de fome.

– Engraçadinho – Sirius disse após fingir rir.

– Mas nada que uma visita ao pet shop não resolva! Me dá ele aqui – James disse estendendo os braços. – Vou dá-lo para a Lily!

– Por quê? – Sirius fez um bico enorme. – Eu encontrei! Vou dá-lo para Lene! – o gatinho começou a miar desesperadamente.

– Ora! Eu que preciso de um presente. Afinal, briguei com ela e tenho que amolecer o coração dela pra gente poder ficar numa boa de novo! – James teimou. – E, além disso, você é alérgico! Toda vez que chegasse perto da Marlene, ia começar a espirrar!

– É. Você tem razão – Sirius disse, a contra gosto, enquanto entregava o gatinho a James, não sem antes espirrar mais uma vez.

James sorriu enquanto olhava o pequeno. Ele miou e esfregou a cabecinha na mão do rapaz. Bom, pelo menos o presente para Lily já tinha, bem como a certeza de que tinha que esquecer o que ela havia dito naquela manhã e fazer com que tudo voltasse a ser como era.

**Olá. Tudo bem?**

**Acho que a Lily pegou um pouquinho pesado na briga, mas tentem entender... Ela ficou apavorada, né? Falou as coisas sem pensar. Vamos ver se ela consegue arrumar tudo no próximo capítulo.**

_Sallyride: Bom, o James ficou magoado com o que a Lily disse, mas também quero ver os dois namorando logo._

_Maga do 4: O capítulo foi grande sim xD Minha média é de dez páginas por capítulo, o passado ficou um pouco acima e esse voltou ao normal e o próximo será maior também. Eu terminei minha faculdade no Piauí, onde eu moro xDD_

_Luu Delacour: Obrigada xD Nesse cap. as cenas não foram tão meigas, mas nem só de alegria que eles vivem, né?_

_Lucy Holmes: Eu também quero que o James encha o Snape de porrada xDD É o que o Ranhoso merece, mas vamos ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar._

_Ninha Souma: Acho que ela surtou mais do que ele. O James está mais preocupado com a situação afinal a garota que ele gosta é alvo de um doido. Beijos!_

_Paola: Os dois são ciumentos, mas o James demonstra mais xD_

_Debora Souza: Sua pergunta sobre a tatuagem vai ser respondida no próximo capítulo (eu já tinha escrito esse quando recebi o seu review xD). _

_S2 Lily. S2: Marlene combina perfeitamente com o Sirius xDD Dois doidos. E a Lily é meio traumatizada, por isso não se acha bonita e tal, mas logo ela supera._

**Beijos.**

**Inté o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Lily andava pelo corredor da loja ainda tentando entender o que raios estava fazendo ali. Inclinou-se para pegar um conjunto bege, mas congelou quando ouviu o grito de Marlene:

– Pode parar, mocinha! Bege é totalmente não sexy! Quer fazê-lo perder o ânimo antes mesmo de começar? Você vai levar um conjunto vermelho, preto ou branco! Escolha!

A ruiva suspirou profundamente.

– Nenhuma das opções anteriores!

– Não estou brincando, Lily! – Marlene disse em um tom de ameaça.

– Nem eu! - Lily disse cansada. – Não entendo porque estamos em uma loja de lingerie! O plano não é dançar com ele?

– Sim, mas uma coisa pode levar a outra e você precisa estar preparada! – Marlene disse maliciosa, Lily girou os olhos.

– Definitivamente a convivência com o Sirius não está te fazendo bem! – ela disse desgostosa.

– Lily, não ___é__ só_por causa do James que eu te trouxe aqui. Você tem um complexo de se achar sem graça. Antes de querer que ele te ache bonita, você tem que sentir bonita! E tudo começa pela lingerie. Se olhar no espelho e se sentir desejável, sabe? Mesmo que não role nada, você vai estar se sentindo bem consigo mesma.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Lily acabou se dando por vencida. Sabia que Marlene tinha razão. Nunca dera muito valor para aquele tipo de coisa, mas depois de conhecer James, queria estar bonita para ele e, para isso, precisava se achar bonita primeiro. – Mas eu vou levar só um conjunto hoje, já que estou sem muito dinheiro.

– Sem problema. Pelo menos você vai comprar um, já é alguma coisa! Depois nós vamos até a farmácia. É bom você ter algumas camisinhas na bolsa, porque ele pode estar desprevenido.

– MARLENE! – Lily exclamou exasperada, enquanto olhava para os lados, se certificando de que ninguém prestava atenção na conversa afinal morria de vergonha, mas todos estavam ocupados em suas próprias compras.

– Lily, não haja como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar sobre isso – Marlene disse despreocupada. – Hoje em dia é a coisa mais normal do mundo! Vai que rola um clima.

– Se acontecer... Vai que rola... – Lily repetiu emburrada. – NÃO vai acontecer nada.

– Não se pode prever o futuro – Marlene balançou os ombros displicentemente. – Agora: Vermelho, preto ou branco?

Lily suspirou resignada.

– Não adianta discutir com você, não é mesmo?

– Não – Marlene sorriu satisfeita. – Eu acho que você tinha que comprar esse conjunto vermelho! Imagina só você vestida nele! Vai dar um mega realce na sua tatuagem.

Lily corou e balançou a cabeça negativamente com convicção.

– Vai ser aquele branco ali! – disse apontando para o outro lado.

– É, esse branco também fica legal – Marlene disse, após ponderar um pouco. – Algo meio virgem, pura.

– Marlene! – Lily exclamou exaltada. – Não precisa ficar espalhando isso aos quatro ventos!

A jovem apenas riu em resposta.

– Tem uma coisa que eu sempre tive curiosidade, mas nunca surgiu oportunidade de perguntar. Por que você fez essa tatuagem?

Lily torceu levemente o nariz.

– Momento de rebeldia na adolescência – Lily disse desgostosa. – Mas nem no meu momento "Sou dona do meu nariz!" eu tive coragem de radicalizar. A tatuagem é pequena e não muito chamativa.

– Te garanto que vai chamar a atenção do James totalmente – Marlene disse, maliciosa, e recebeu um olhar atravessado da amiga. – Sabe o que a gente podia fazer?

– Não quero saber!

– Tem um sexy-shop aqui perto que é tudo! – Marlene disse com os olhos brilhando. – Comprei uma fantasia de médica com um decote bem generoso... Sirius ficou louco quando viu.

– Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos! – Lily levou às mãos as orelhas. Marlene riu mais ainda e disse que aquilo realmente era demais para a primeira vez.

– A minha vontade era de ter comprado o chicote, mas o Sirius não ia gostar muito – Marlene continuou tagarelando enquanto Lily pegava o conjunto branco.

Era algo bastante delicado e por isso Lily o escolheu. A parte superior era uma camisete , transparente apenas na parte do abdômen, e toda bordada com desenhos de flores. A calcinha era um pouco pequena demais para o gosto da ruiva, com alças finas na lateral, mas Lily sabia que se escolhesse outro conjunto Marlene colocaria defeito e queria acabar logo com aquela tortura. Até porque Lily sabia que não aconteceria nada naquela noite.

Ela estava achando que nem a dança faria com que James a perdoasse. Que dirá fazê-lo ficar animado o bastante para...

Lily levou as mãos ao rosto tentando bloquear as imagens ousadas que seu cérebro projetou em sua mente justamente naquele momento.

– O que foi, Lily? – Marlene perguntou preocupada. – Você ficou vermelha de repente! Mais vermelha do que o normal.

– Não foi nada – Lily murmurou forçando um sorriso. – Vamos, não é? – apressou-se em mudar de assunto. – Já estamos aqui há muito tempo.

– Espera aí um minuto mocinha! – Marlene exclamou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. – Nós ainda vamos à farmácia para comprar você-sabe-o-que, e também ao salão!

– Salão? – Lily repetiu com a testa franzida.

– Claro! O serviço hoje vai ser completo! O conjunto já foi escolhido, mas falta arrumar esse seu cabelo e uma depilação também não cairia mal.

– Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! – Lily exclamou, pegou a sacola com a compra e saiu quase correndo da loja.

– Hey, não adianta fugir, não!

Lily não discutiu mais com Marlene. Sabia que de nada adiantaria, pois quando a amiga colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia fazê-la mudar de ideia. Ela só esperava que tudo aquilo adiantasse de alguma coisa e James a perdoasse pela bobagem que dissera mais cedo.

* * *

– Ele tá parecendo quase gente, não é? – James perguntou sorrindo, enquanto olhava o gatinho dormindo tranquilo em uma cestinha. Sirius fez uma careta antes de espirrar mais uma vez. O gatinho já havia sido devidamente tratado pelo veterinário, recebido um tratamento completo no pet shop e já estava pronto para encontrar a sua nova dona.

– Nessa brincadeira a gente acabou perdendo a tarde por culpa desse bicho! – Sirius resmungou irritado.

– Você está irritado porque passou uma tarde perto do gato, imagine se fosse dá-lo para Marlene como queria! Viveria emburrado por causa da sua alergia – James disse com ar de burla.

Sirius murmurou algo que James não conseguiu entender. Mas provavelmente era sobre uma forma de matar o gato, então preferiu nem perguntar.

– Oh, meu Deus! Que coisa mais fofa!!! – uma voz exclamou à frente dos dois, e James ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver que Marlene estava sozinha.

– Onde está a Lily? – perguntou preocupado.

– No dormitório – Marlene disse ainda olhando encantada para o filhote. – Ele é de raça ou vira lata?

– O veterinário disse que é um _maine coon – _James já estava prevendo a reação de Lily quando visse o gato. Se Marlene estava surtando daquele jeito, então Lily iria gostar também.

– Você comprou aonde? Eu também quero! – Marlene estava a ponto de agarrar o gato.

– Estava perto de uma lata de lixo no campus da universidade – James disse rapidamente.

– Quem ia largar um gato fofo como esse em uma lata de lixo? – Marlene exclamou horrorizada. – E ainda de raça?

– O veterinário acha que ele fugiu de casa, machucou a pata e não soube como voltar – James explicou. – Enquanto ele era tratado pelo veterinário, nós procuramos por cartazes de 'procura-se' por aqui, mas não tinha nenhum, então eu resolvi dá-lo à Lily.

– Sirius! – Marlene gritou emburrada. – Por que você não é como o James? Eu também quero um gatinho fofo desse!

– Nem pensar – Sirius fungou, mantendo-se o mais longe possível do gato. – Eu sou alérgico a essa bola de pelo! A senhorita vai se manter BEM longe dele, porque senão quando eu encostar em você vou começar a espirrar!

– Seria bem feito! Por você não ser romântico! – Marlene colocou as mãos na cintura em uma posição bastante ameaçadora.

– Eu fico imaginando você com um troço desses... Já não está me dando atenção agora! Eu teria que competir com um presente que eu mesmo dei e que só faz miar! – Sirius dramatizou.

E deu certo, porque Marlene sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz para lhe dar um selinho.

– Mas por que você vai dá-lo à Lily, James?

– Para pedir desculpas por não ter sido paciente mais cedo – James disse enquanto encolhia os ombros.

– Você não existe! – Marlene exclamou incrédula. – Ela teve a parcela maior da culpa e você vai se desculpar!

– Eu devia ter entendido que ela está apavorada e por isso não estava pensando direito – James respondeu cabisbaixo. – E em vez de apoiá-la e mostrar que estou ao lado dela, fiz foi brigar.

– Vocês que se entendam – Marlene disse, desistindo de tentar entender.

– E vocês passaram a tarde toda no shopping? – James perguntou desconfiado.

– Sim, tínhamos muitas coisas para comprar – Marlene trocou um olhar com Sirius que rapidamente entendeu que 'coisas' eram essas e precisou se segurar para não rir. – Ela pediu para avisar que está te esperando para jantar mais tarde.

– Jantar? – James repetiu erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

– Acho que ela também quer pedir desculpas – Marlene respondeu despreocupada.

– Ainda tem tempo então – James disse após consultar o relógio. – Se eu for para o dormitório agora, não vou conseguir ficar quieto até dar a hora de vê-la.

– Se você quer impressionar a moça, começa agora a escolher uma roupa pra impressionar. Sabe como é, depois da primeira grande briga, tem que ter um visual impecável pra agradar. Eu empresto a colônia. A propósito, toma um banho longo, pra tirar o fedor desse gato e não se esqueça de comprar uma sobremesa, já que ela vai fazer o jantar – Sirius disse com um ar maroto.

A primeira reação de James foi corar e depois acertar um coque na cabeça do amigo que apenas riu.

– Já que é assim, vamos à sorveteria para o James comprar a sobremesa! – Marlene exclamou animada. – Aproveitamos e matamos um pouco do tempo lá. Você já pensou o que vamos fazer hoje à noite, Sirius?

O casal foi um pouco mais a frente. Sirius dizia uma porção de possibilidades para os dois se divertirem naquela noite e Marlene apenas ponderava se seria bom ou não.

– Eu só espero que a Lily me desculpe mesmo – James dizia ao gatinho que havia acordado e estava sentado dentro do cestinho. – Acho que você vai gostar dela. Lily é meio estressada às vezes, mas é única. Só não vai roubar a minha garota, está ouvindo, seu folgado?

O gato apenas encarou James com ar de tédio, mexeu uma das orelhas e se deitou no cesto, pronto pra dormir.

Quando chegaram à sorveteria, James pediu um sorvete duplo, metade de morango e metade de chocolate. O gatinho havia despertado totalmente e estava tentando pular do cesto, mas por causa da patinha machucada, ele não conseguia se mover muito, e logo começou a miar, bastante emburrado por estar 'preso' ali.

– O que foi, gatinho? – Marlene perguntou em um tom que se usa com uma criança pequena.

Sirius girou os olhos.

– Eu disse que a bola de pelo só sabe miar!

James suspirou, tirou o gatinho do cesto e o colocou sobre a mesa.

Imediatamente o gato deu uma lambida no sorvete de James.

– Hey! – James reclamou tentando tirar o bichinho de perto do sorvete, mas foi impossível uma vez que ele lambia a parte de chocolate do sorvete todo animado e não dava qualquer atenção ao rapaz.

Quando terminou ele lambeu a parte de morango, mas logo se afastou, lambendo os beiços e bufando, como quem come algo que não gostou. Depois lambeu as patinhas e começou a mancar pela mesa procurando mais sorvete de chocolate, cheirando todos, e encontrou na casquinha de Marlene.

– Onde já se viu isso? O gato é viciado em chocolate! – James exclamou incrédulo. – O nome dele vai ser Chocolate!

– Eu ainda acho que o nome dele devia ser bola de pelo! – Sirius resmungou irritado, arrancando uma gargalhada de Marlene que se divertia vendo Chocolate acabar com seu sorvete em menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

Lily dava voltas pela sala tentando não roer as unhas. Dizer que estava nervosa era pouco. Estava apavorada! E se James não a perdoasse? E se tivesse pensado bem e levado em consideração tudo o que ela havia dito mais cedo? A ruiva não sabia como conseguiria conviver com James todos os dias e não poder conversar com ele, abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo.

Era irônico como ele se tornara tão indispensável para ela em tão pouco tempo. E era mais irônico ainda ter se apaixonado por ele depois de ter feito uma promessa de que jamais passaria novamente pelo tormento que passou.

Para piorar a situação Marlene havia mandado a seguinte mensagem: "Falei para o James que você o chamou para jantar". Se já não bastasse ter que se arrumar toda – escolher a roupa, brincos, sandália, maquiagem – ainda teve que se preocupar com o jantar! Como não tinha tempo para tudo isso acabou só pedindo uma pizza que já fora devidamente entregue.

Lily deu um pulinho de susto quando ouviu a campainha soar. Eram vinte horas em ponto. Ela levou uma das mãos ao peito tentando acalmar seu coração que batia descompassado, respirou fundo e foi abrir a porta.

– Pontual – ela disse assim que constatou que realmente era o seu _convidado _e teve que morder levemente o lábio para não começar a rir da expressão que ele fez ao vê-la.

O queixo de James despencou e seus olhos percorreram o corpo da ruiva à sua frente lentamente.

Lily usava um vestido vermelho, solto da cintura para baixo, e ia até um pouco abaixo do seu joelho, o suficiente para cobrir a cicatriz. Havia um discreto decote em V, e a manga era curta, mal cobrindo os ombros. Usava uma sapatilha baixa, também vermelha. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando seu pescoço totalmente a mostra. A maquiagem era leve, e realçava seus olhos verdes.

– Você quer me matar? – James perguntou assim que conseguiu encontrar a voz.

Lily apenas sorriu e deixou que ele entrasse. Ao passar, James depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da garota que sentiu todo o seu ânimo se esvair. Ele ainda estava chateado.

– Se eu soubesse que teríamos uma _noite de gala_ teria me vestido apropriadamente – James disse em tom de brincadeira. Na opinião de Lily ele estava muito bem em seus Jeans surrados e a camisa pólo branca. – Posso saber se vamos a algum lugar em especial?

– Eu só queria ficar bonita para você – Lily disse timidamente, sem encará-lo. Ouviu os passos de James próximos e no segundo seguinte ele fez com que ela o olhasse.

– Você é linda, Lily e não precisa de tudo isso para ficar mais linda ainda – James disse sério. – Eu já percebi que você tem essa mania de se colocar para baixo.

– Eu pedi pizza! – Lily tentou desviar do assunto. – Não tive tempo de preparar o jantar. Decidi tudo muito em cima da hora.

– Não tem importância – James deu aquele sorriso que fazia as garotas de Oxford ficarem sem ar, e Lily não conseguia ser uma exceção. – Eu adoro pizza! Trouxe um pote de sorvete para sobremesa.

– Ótimo! Coloque no congelador enquanto eu esquento a pizza – Lily disse indo para a cozinha, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ver um embrulho com vários furinhos e ouvir um barulho estranho vindo dele. – O que é aquilo?

– O quê? – James retrucou se fazendo de desentendido. Colocou o sorvete no congelador e voltou para a sala onde a ruiva ainda olhava curiosa para o pacote. – É para você, Lily, pode pegar – ele disse rindo da curiosidade dela.

Lily praticamente correu até o embrulho – o que fez James rir ainda mais – e quando o abriu não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

– O que é isso? – Lily perguntou ainda muito surpresa.

– Um gato – James disse com simplicidade.

– Isso eu sei, mas por quê?

– É um presente para você. Para me desculpar por hoje de manhã.

Ele ficou alarmado ao ver os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. Com cuidado ela aproximou a mão para fazer um carinho no gatinho, que se encolhia, entre um miado e outro.

– Oi, fofinho – Lily disse carinhosa, e com a fala doce conseguiu fazer um carinho na cabeça do gatinho que aos poucos foi relaxando.

– Lily, este é o Chocolate! – James disse prontamente. – Chocolate, esta é a sua dona, Lily! Trate-a bem, mocinho! – ralhou e o gato miou em resposta, arrancando uma risada de Lily.

– Chocolate? – ela repetiu confusa.

– Ele tomou o meu sorvete e o da Marlene em menos de cinco minutos – James disse desgostoso. – E ignorou todos os outros sabores.

Lily riu e voltou a acariciar o gatinho que continuava encolhido no cantinho do embrulho, tentando cheirar a mão dela.

– Você não precisava ter feito isso, James – Lily colocou a caixa em cima do sofá sorrindo enquanto limpava as lágrimas que teimaram em cair. Por sorte ela colocara uma maquiagem à prova d'água, uma vez que imaginara que iria chorar em algum momento. – Fui eu que estraguei tudo hoje.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, está bem?

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi esquentar a pizza. Sentaram-se no tapete da sala e comeram enquanto conversavam sobre como James havia encontrado Chocolate e que Lily precisaria ter cuidado até que a patinha dele estivesse totalmente curada. Nesse meio tempo Lily tirou o gatinho da caixa, e ele ficou rondando por ali, cheirando tudo, conhecendo seu novo lar.

Lily encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e ficou pensativa. James, por sua vez, ficou passando as mãos nas costas dela lentamente. Ela queria retomar o assunto da briga de mais cedo, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Chocolate foi mancando até ela, de vez em quando cheirando o chão e procurando por um pedaço de pizza que pudesse ter sobrado, inclusive miando, pedindo por mais. Por fim, se deitou ao lado da dona esperando por um carinho_._

A ruiva riu e começou a acariciar a cabeça do gato, que em questão de segundos estava todo entregue ao carinho e lentamente começou a cochilar.

– Hey, seu folgado! – James reclamou emburrado. – O que eu disse sobre não roubar a minha garota? – bufou, uma vez que Lily havia se afastado dele para fazer mais carinho no gato.

– Ai, era só o que faltava – ela riu com gosto. – Com ciúmes do gato?

– Não estou com ciúme! – James exclamou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Imagina se estivesse – Lily segurou Chocolate no colo e o levou para a cozinha onde deixou a caminha dele. - Você vai dormir porque hoje foi um dia muito puxado para você - recebeu apenas um miado suplicante como resposta. Por sorte o gato estava realmente cansado e, depois de mais alguns afagos de Lily e se acomodar em sua nova cama, não fez objeção quanto a ficar no seu cantinho.

Lily voltou para a sala e viu que James continuava emburrado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ela caminhou até o aparelho de som e logo uma música preencheu o ambiente. James ergueu a cabeça, confuso, e viu a ruiva parada a sua frente, com a mão estendida.

– Eu também tenho um presente para pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento de hoje – Lily disse lentamente. Sentia todo o seu corpo tremer. Estava receosa. Se ele recusasse aquela dança então estaria tudo acabado. Ela afastou tais pensamentos da mente. Não teria medo agora. – Quer dançar comigo, James?

_**(Música - Only when I sleep - The Corrs).**_

Ela viu os olhos de James se arregalarem, e pareceu se passar uma eternidade antes que ele estendesse a mão para segurar a dela. Lily sorriu quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram. James passou a outra mão na cintura dela e os dois começaram a se mover lentamente, acompanhando a melodia lenta da música. A ruiva encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, aliviada pela reação de James.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse voltar a dançar assim – e sem estar bêbada; nem que se sentiria tão protegida um dia. Mesmo com a ameaça no espelho, ela estava feliz. Mais do nunca tinha certeza de que James era a pessoa certa, de que era com ele que queria dividir a sua vida.

– Quer dizer que eu estou presente em seus sonhos? – James perguntou, de repente, referindo-se a letra da música. Lily corou ao se lembrar exatamente dos _sonhos _em que James estava.

– Alguns – ela admitiu.

– Você está em todos os meus sonhos! – James disse a apertando ainda mais em seus braços. – E eu acho que agora mesmo estou sonhando. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quis fazer isso, te ter em meus braços assim, desde a primeira vez que te vi naquela festa.

– Desculpe-me, naquele dia eu não...

– Eu entendo, não precisa dizer mais nada – James disse sorrindo. – Cada segundo está valendo a pena.

Lily parou de dançar, e se afastou um pouco dele para poder fitá-lo. A ruiva ficou exultante ao ver que os olhos dele brilhavam como ela jamais havia visto antes, e só poderia ser de alegria.

– Perdoe-me pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Eu não estava raciocinando muito bem. Não queria te magoar e sei que o fiz. Eu estava apavorada, mas me senti mais desesperada ainda ao perceber que podia ter te tirado definitivamente da minha vida. Eu não sei o que você fez comigo, James Potter e eu não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você.

James não aguentou mais. Queria ir com calma para não assustá-la, mas não conseguiu refrear sua vontade de beijá-la, e foi o que fez. Lily, a princípio, ficou bastante surpresa com impetuosidade dele, porém não demorou muito para corresponder. Como não corresponder?

Lily perdeu completamente a noção do tempo. Só queria beijar James mais, mais e mais.

Sem que ela percebesse, começaram a andar para trás até baterem no sofá. Logo os dois trocaram caricias deitados – ou encolhidos – no pequeno móvel.

A ruiva percebeu que a posição não era confortável para James, tendo em vista que ele era bem maior que os dois, então, sem dizer nada, o puxou para o tapete.

Era um sonho que vivia, Lily podia jurar. Ele se inclinou e mordiscou a orelha dela, a respiração quente causando-lhe arrepios, e provando a ela que aquilo tudo era muito real.

As mãos dele percorriam habilidosamente o corpo dela; e Lily não conseguia conter pequenos gemidos de prazer a cada parte inexplorada do seu corpo que ele descobria.

Mas quando ela tentou levantar a blusa dele para tocá-lo também foi prontamente impedida.

– Eu não vou conseguir parar – ele alertou ainda segurando a mão dela.

Lily apenas sorriu e continuou levantando a blusa dele como se não tivesse tido qualquer interrupção.

Ela não conteve um suspiro ao ver o tórax largo e trabalhado do rapaz. Com certeza ele fazia algum tipo de esporte e não contara a ela. Lentamente, Lily começou a traçar uma linha de beijos pelo peito dele, e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao sentir James estremecer e vê-lo semicerrar os olhos. Aquilo deveria ser um bom sinal, ela pensou.

Por alguns minutos James ficou parado deixando que Lily o acariciasse, o beijasse e o tocasse como queria. Mas só ele sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil não fazer nada. Não sabia o quão longe ela queria chegar, e tinha medo de colocar tudo a perder se deixasse o seu desejo falar mais alto.

Até que Lily parou de beijá-lo e endireitou-se, saindo de cima dele. James pensou que a "brincadeira" tivesse terminado, mas Lily sorria ainda mais enquanto ficava de pé. Estendeu a mão para ele, para ajudá-lo a levantar também. O rapaz não disse nada enquanto ela o puxava pelo corredor, mas estancou na porta do quarto ao entender aonde Lily queria que continuassem o que estavam fazendo no chão da sala.

James a encarou e Lily entendeu imediatamente o que ele estava querendo saber. Era lógico que ela estava certa do que queria. Nunca teve tanta certeza antes na vida. Estava nervosa, claro, mas mais do que nunca sabia que queria James como jamais quisera alguém antes.

Como resposta a pergunta silêncio dele, ela apenas começou a deslizar as mangas do vestido, que logo caiu ao chão, deixando-a apenas de lingerie na frente dele. Lily pensava que jamais teria coragem de fazer algo daquele tipo, e que ficaria morrendo de vergonha por estar quase nua na frente de um rapaz. Mas aquele não era qualquer rapaz. Era James. E, céus, como ela o amava!

James sentiu o corpo reagir imediatamente. Ela queria enlouquecê-lo. Era isso!

Em passos lentos e quase torturantes ele se aproximou. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, ainda com medo de que ela se arrependesse e o repelisse. Poderia ser tudo obra da sua imaginação também, uma ilusão. Lily, linda, iluminada apenas pela luz da lua cheia que entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas.

Mas Lily, como resposta ao toque, passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e permitiu que ele capturasse seus lábios em mais um beijo. As línguas se enroscavam em uma paixão e desejos incontidos.

A sanidade de James já tinha ido para o espaço. Lily era tudo o que ele queria, o que ele sempre sonhara. Tão leve, tão feminina, tão perfeita para se moldar ao seu corpo.

Lentamente James a fez se deitar na estreita cama de solteiro, ficando sobre ela, sem parar nem por um segundo de beijá-la. O beijo era possessivo, exigente.

Pele contra pele. Era isso que queria.

James percebeu que o corpo sob o seu tremia, e começou a beijá-la mais lentamente, suavemente, o pescoço, o rosto, o colo.

– Não precisa ter medo – sussurrou contemplando o rosto corado dela.

– Eu não estou – Lily disse com a voz firme e doce ao mesmo tempo.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos até James começar a tirar a blusinha que ela ainda usava. Lily, por sua vez, deslizou sua mão até a calça dele para desabotoá-la de uma vez. James riu contra o pescoço dela ao perceber a intenção da ruiva e a fez corar ainda mais. Mas ela seguiu firmemente em seu intento. James rapidamente chutou o tênis que ainda calçava para o chão.

Levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou a ponta de cada um dos dedos macios.

Depois voltou a beijar o colo dela, que agora estava descoberto e pronto para receber seus carinhos. James mordiscou levemente a ponta de um dos mamilos, já intumescidos, e Lily arqueou o corpo, arfando de prazer. Ela achava que iria desmaiar a qualquer segundo se James não parasse de torturá-la daquele jeito.

Lentamente ele desceu os lábios, brincou com a língua com o umbigo dela, desceu para as coxas e estava chegando aos joelhos, quando Lily se encolheu de uma vez, assustando-o.

Ele não precisou perguntar para saber qual era o problema: A cicatriz.

Aquela maldita marca que fazia com que Lily se recolhesse e não se valorizasse. Ela achava que nenhum homem a acharia atraente por causa daquela simples marca! Se ela soubesse o quanto estava enganada...

Com cuidado, ele puxou a perna dela para continuar exatamente onde havia parado, mas Lily relutou.

– Não, James, não quero que você veja a cicatriz de perto.

– Eu te amo – James disse com a voz rouca e cheia de emoção. – Não é uma cicatriz que vai mudar isso.

E depositou um carinhoso beijo no lugar onde a cicatriz estava, e isso a desarmou por completo, fazendo-a relaxar e deixar de lado os seus temores.

Sem dizer nada, ele pediu, e ela apenas cedeu, se esquecendo completamente do mundo lá fora.

**Olá.**

**Bem, não tenho muito tempo hoje então vou ser breve (tenho aula de português amanhã cedo – Ninguém merece! E no dia das mães).**

**Eu percebi que não curtiram muito o capítulo passado, mas nem só de rosas a vida é feita. Casais brigam por qualquer coisa e os dois estavam à flor da pele por causa de tudo que vem acontecendo na vida deles. Mas como o Sirius diz: A reconciliação é o melhor da briga!**

**Bom, pra quem tiver curiosidade, esse é o Chocolate (cole juntando os espaços): http : / / i281 . photobucket . com / albums / kk238 /Branca_Takarai /th_**

**A música que eles dançaram eu vou disponibilizar lá na comunidade do Orkut (o link está no meu perfil).**

**Ah, e o resto da cena vai ficar por conta da imaginação de vocês xDD **

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Lily se espreguiçou preguiçosamente, sem abrir os olhos. A noite havia sido perfeita e ela relutava a acordar.

Porém, ao tatear o lado da cama – que não era lá muito espaçosa – percebeu que estava sozinha e imediatamente se sentou imaginando se tudo havia sido mesmo apenas obra da sua imaginação.

Não. Não foi apenas sua imaginação. Os beijos de James ainda pareciam lhe queimar a pele.

Então, tudo o que ele disse era mentira? Tudo foi apenas para...?

Lily afastou tal pensamento da mente enquanto balançava a cabeça lentamente e apertava o lençol com mais força contra o corpo.

Então, ele não tinha gostado? Claro! Só podia ser isso. Ela era totalmente inexperiente. James não havia sido nem um pouco hostil com ela, mas foi apenas por delicadeza e agora deveria estar arrependido.

Ela estava tão atordoada que demorou um pouco para perceber que o rapaz de seus pensamentos estava parado à porta com uma bandeja na mão.

– Lily? – ele a chamou ao perceber o quão longe ela estava.

– James? – Lily murmurou como se estivesse diante de uma ilusão.

– O que houve? Você está pálida! – o rapaz exclamou preocupado, enquanto colocava bandeja sobre o móvel ao lado da porta e foi até ela.

Chocolate, que seguira o rapaz, entrou mancando logo atrás e ficou ao lado da cama, olhando atento para a dona e miando ocasionalmente.

A ruiva não conseguiu responder e isso deixou James desesperado. O que ela estaria pensando? Estaria arrependida? Como fazê-la entender que o que havia acontecido entre os dois havia sido mágico e único?

Lentamente ele tocou o rosto dela.

Lily fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a mão quente dele lhe acariciar o rosto. Era real! Ele estava ali.

– O que aconteceu? – James perguntou tentando manter o tom calmo.

– Pensei... Pensei que você tivesse ido embora – Lily disse com a voz falha.

A ruiva sentiu as duas mãos de James segurarem o seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos encarou os olhos castanhos esverdeados do rapaz que brilhavam de um jeito que ela jamais havia visto.

– Só se eu fosse louco. – foi a única coisa que ele disse e não era preciso dizer mais nada. Os olhos respondiam todas as dúvidas que ainda existiam.

Até que Lily se aproximou mais e o abraçou, e foi prontamente correspondida.

– Não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas consegui preparar alguma coisa para o nosso café – disse James ao se afastar.

– Estou faminta – Lily sorriu enquanto se inclinava para pegar Chocolate e colocá-lo em cima da cama.

O gatinho ficou dando voltas, cheirando aqui e ali, todo desconfiado.

– Coisinha? – a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o conteúdo da bandeja. – Eu acho que não tomo um café da manhã tão caprichado desde que saí da casa dos meus pais.

– Exagerada – James disse enquanto ajeitava a bandeja no centro da cama.

– Bobo – Lily retrucou com um sorriso de pura alegria nos lábios.

Ela ficou olhando para a bandeja sem saber por onde começar. Não tinha o hábito de se alimentar pela manhã, no máximo era o pedaço de alguma fruta e um iogurte. Só tomava café da manhã reforçado quando estava em casa, porque sua mãe ficava praticamente lhe empurrando tudo que estava na mesa.

Começou pelos morangos que pareciam muito bons. Na verdade, nem os havia visto na geladeira no dia anterior.

Só depois da primeira mordida percebeu os olhos gulosos de James em cima dela.

– Você fez de propósito! – ela acusou, com os olhos estreitos.

– O quê? – James perguntou inocentemente.

– Morangos – Lily disse mais acusadora ainda.

– Eu? Você é que está com pensamentos pervertidos – James riu com gosto, fazendo-a corar. – Aliás, desde ontem. Tinha tudo perfeitamente planejado.

James achava que era impossível Lily ficar mais vermelha do que estava, mas foi o que aconteceu. E isso fez com que ele quase a agarrasse. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto ficava terrivelmente sexy daquele jeito!

– Eu não planejei nada! – Lily disse emburrada. – Simplesmente aconteceu.

– Vou fingir que acredito – James respondeu maroto e levou uma "almofadada" como troco.

– Não dá pra conversar com você! – Lily exclamou revoltada.

– Claro que não, sou melhor em outras coisas – James disse convencido e arrancou um gritinho de frustração dela.

– Vira! – Lily mandou em um tom de ordem.

– Pra quê? – James perguntou confuso.

– Vou tomar banho! Você acabou com todo o clima! – Lily exclamou emburrada.

– Lily, caso você tenha esquecido, eu vi _tudo_ ontem – James disse despreocupado e recebeu outra almofadada na cara.

– Chocolate, você tem total autorização para arranhar a cara desse garoto! – Lily exclamou ao gatinho que brincava, meio mancando, pela cama.

– Você não deixaria que ele fizesse algo tão terrível comigo! – James exclamou fingindo decepção.

– Não me provoque – Lily disse mais vermelha do que nunca, uma mescla de raiva e vergonha. O problema era que Chocolate não queria cumprir a ordem da dona, e enroscou-se no travesseiro pronto para dormir.

– Se depender do gato, você nunca vai ser vingada – James concluiu rindo. – Bom, de toda forma eu estou com marcas de unhas... As suas!

Agora ele tinha certeza de que Lily iria explodir, mas ela desatou a rir, deixando-o confuso.

– Pelo menos agora vão saber que você não está disponível!

– Possessiva?

– Você nem imagina o quanto, James Potter – Lily disse em um tom baixo e extremamente torturante para os ouvidos do rapaz.

James levantou de um salto e ficou de costas para ela, surpreendendo Lily.

– Vai logo para o banheiro antes que eu te agarre e a gente não saia mais daqui! – ele disse tentando manter a voz firme, e arrancou outra risada dela. – E tranque a porta senão eu entro aí para tomar banho com você! – gritou quando ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo fechada.

Enquanto Lily estava no banheiro, James aproveitou para se vestir. Ele já havia feito sua higiene pessoal matinal. Encontrara objetos de higiene não usados em um dos armários da cozinha quando procurava o que era necessário para compor o café da manhã.

Ele não estava preocupado com a pequena discussão que tiveram. Ele apenas aproveitou o clima e o 'pavio curto' dela para fazê-la ficar corada e zangada. Para James, ela era linda de qualquer forma, mas corada de raiva era ainda mais. Agora ele podia incluir na lista que ela era linda também corada e suada de prazer, gemendo o seu nome incansavelmente, enquanto faziam amor.

Rapidamente ele balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Não podia pensar naquilo naquele momento, senão acabariam não indo para aula.

– ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! – Lily gritou correndo de volta para o quarto, apenas enrolada na toalha.

"_Certo, ela quer me testar!", _James pensou exasperado enquanto olhava uma gota descer pelo pescoço dela e sumir em direção do colo.

– Você deveria ter me acordado mais cedo! – Lily exclamou enquanto tentava achar uma roupa no seu armário que estava revirado. Ela havia feito a maior bagunça procurando uma roupa para usar na noite anterior.

– Dá tempo tranquilo, Lily – James disse despreocupado enquanto sentava de costas para ela. Sabia que ela ia mandá-lo se virar, e seria melhor mesmo não olhar para evitar a tentação. – Você nem terminou de tomar café, e disse que estava faminta!

– As duas coisas por sua culpa! – Lily retrucou mal humorada.

– Vai dizer que não gostou? – James perguntou e agora estava um pouco preocupado.

Ele ouviu passos pelo quarto, e logo Lily estava de pé diante dele.

Naquele meio tempo, ela teve tempo de colocar apenas a calça e o sutiã. James engoliu em seco diante da visão. Os seios dela subiam e desciam lentamente, e ele não conseguia parar de acompanhar o movimento.

Ficou surpreso quando ela se sentou em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado, e se inclinou, o beijando de um jeito que não restava qualquer espaço para pensamentos.

Um beijo possessivo, exigente.

A língua de Lily, ágil e ousada, explorava todos os pontos sensíveis da boca dele, deixando-o ainda mais atordoado. Com certeza ela estava usando os truques que aprendera com ele na noite anterior. E, céus, ele estava gostando – e muito. Jamais imaginara que Lily pudesse ser tão ousada, quente e deliciosa.

A ruiva, por sua vez, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo. A pele ardia e cada parte do seu corpo pedia por James. Sua intenção era apenas mostrar para ele o quanto gostou da noite, não repetir a dose; e, se não parassem logo, seria inevitável.

Os corações batiam descompassados.

O segurou com força pelos ombros, puxando-o para si como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, daquele contato. Podia ver os fogos de artifício explodindo diante do breu dos seus olhos. Brilho que ela só via quando o beijava.

James deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela, deixando-a completamente arrepiada. Ele tentava, e até aquele momento estava conseguindo, não desabotoar o sutiã.

Quando se separaram por alguns instantes James a olhou como se fosse um homem cego a quem, de repente, fora concedido o dom da visão. Cada detalhe da ruiva estava gravado em sua mente, mas, mesmo assim, ele não cansava de redecorar, a pele macia do pescoço, os seios, que arfavam ainda mais, ombros, pernas que o faziam arder de desejo.

– Eu devo estar sonhando – James murmurou com a voz rouca.

– Então é um sonho bom.

– Sonho perfeito.

James sorriu. Aquele sorriso que a fazia esquecer tudo. Que o mundo lá fora esperasse! Beijá-lo era mais importante.

Ela se ajeitou melhor no colo dele e ficou mais estimulada ao ouvi-lo gemer seu nome.

E ela voltou a beijá-lo.

James não estava nem um pouco incomodado por ela estar no comando da situação. Ao contrário, aquilo era excitante demais e ele precisava se controlar para não puxá-la de uma vez para aquela cama e acabar com a tortura de uma vez.

No entanto ele não contara com a interrupção que aconteceu a seguir, não foi nem a falta de ar, mas os miados estridentes de Chocolate que assistia a tudo de camarote.

– Oh, esqueci que você estava aí, meu amor – Lily disse saindo do colo de James imediatamente e foi até o gatinho que estava no meio da cama. – Está com fome? A patinha está doendo?

– Já estou arrependido de ter te dado esse barulhento – James resmungou emburrado. Lily apenas riu.

No final das contas, Chocolate queria apenas carinho.

Lily e James conversaram sobre a troca da fechadura do dormitório durante o café. James achava que seria melhor trocar por uma fechadura mais resistente e continuar colocando a cadeira atrás da porta, para impedir que o psicopata entrasse no dormitório outra vez.

Enquanto a ruiva pegava o seu notebook, James mandou uma mensagem para Sirius pedindo que ele entregasse o seu material para Marlene, para que ela levasse para aula. Depois de enviar a mensagem, James foi até Lily e a abraçou por trás.

– Eu já disse hoje que você está linda?

– Nós não vamos conseguir chegar na hora se você continuar me distraindo – Lily disse com um sorriso. – E não, você não disse.

– Você está linda – James disse antes de depositar um beijo na nuca dela, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse inteira.

– James – Lily disse séria, se virando para encará-lo. Ela viu confusão nos olhos dele. – Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou sem respirar ou fazer qualquer pausa, tão rápido que James até imaginou ter escutado errado.

Mas, quando percebeu a tensão dela e que realmente havia escutado aquilo, abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Acho que eu é que deveria perguntar isso – James disse ainda sorrindo.

– Não brinque, James! – Lily pediu angustiada.

– Você ainda tem alguma dúvida, Lily Evans? – James disse apertando as mãos dela com força. – Eu estou louco por você, e quero namorar, noivar e casar com você!

Lily atirou-se nos braços dele com um sorriso imenso.

– Isso foi meio piegas, mas tudo bem – ela disse rindo contra o ombro dele.

– Hey! – James exclamou emburrado, mas estava feliz, muito feliz, tanto que chegava a ter um pouco de medo.

**Olá. **

**Acho que demorei um pouco dessa vez. Ando meio estressada e minha inspiração acaba indo para o espaço. Sem emprego e exame da OAB chegando. Pressão demais. **

**Mas eu me distraio um bocado quando abro o Word e quando publico o fic e vocês mandam os comentários. São meus momentos felizes ultimamente.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio.**

**E será que o mar de rosas vai durar? **

_Ninha Souma__: Bom, o Chocolate atrapalhou o lance dessa vez xDD_

_Lucy Holmes__: Olha você fala tanto que um dia de tanto mandar o James pro hospital, vou acabar o matando, pode ser que acabe acontecendo de verdade... Espere e verá o que o Seboso vai aprontar._

_Niinhasm__: Eu também queria um. Lily deve ter nascido virada pra lua pra ter um homem desse._

_Debora Souza__: É, sem NC. Você precisava me ver escrevendo um beijo – surtos e mais surtos. Imagina o resto xD E tem coisas que devem ficar só entre o casal xDDD _

_Mari lP.__: Todos nós dizemos besteira quando ficamos nervosos, e a Lily é só uma garota com seus medos e sonhos. Acho que qualquer uma no lugar dela reagiria da mesma forma. Ela ama muito o James, mas tem medo do que pode acontecer. Ou tinha medo xD_

_Paola_: _Obrigada pelo comentário. Bom, sua pergunta me fez pensar um pouco (porque eu nem lembrava mais dos pais do James, confesso xDD) e logo sua pergunta vai ser respondida._

_Claire Adamson__: Olá, leitora nova. Fico feliz por você estar gostando do fic. Eu Tb gosto de histórias de superação, e ela pode dançar, e o James já conseguiu com que ela voltasse a sentir essa vontade. Valeu pelo comentário._

**Beijos.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII **

– Eu não acredito! Não acredito! Não acredito! – Marlene não parava de repetir para uma Lily um tanto entediada. – EU SABIA!

– Você quer se decidir? – Lily girou os olhos e segurou Chocolate no colo. – Está assustando o Chocolate com esses gritos.

– Eu falei que ia acabar acontecendo! – Marlene exclamou em tom de vitória.

– Não aconteceu porque você disse que ia acontecer! – Lily retrucou emburrada. – Um beijo foi levando a outro, e eu me senti segura. Se eu não tivesse certeza do que sinto pelo James, não teria acontecido.

– 'Tá, 'tá, 'tá – Marlene fez um gesto de impaciência. – Eu só quero os detalhes!

– Só? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Todos os detalhes!

– Vai ficar querendo – Lily disse displicente.

– Lily, pelo amor de Deus, eu já tive que esperar até o fim das aulas para que você me contasse e agora, na melhor parte, você vai ficar calada? Não é justo! Eu sou a incentivadora desse romance! Aliás, você tem que me chamar para ser sua madrinha, está ouvindo?

Lily gargalhou.

– Nossa, como você é apressada! Eu e ele começamos a namorar hoje e já está falando em casamento?

– Ah, então além de sexo, também teve a oficialização do relacionamento! – Marlene exclamou animada.

– Não fale assim – Lily pediu e sentiu o rosto arder. – Não foi sexo...

– Certo, romântica incurável. Reformulando: Além de _fazerem amor,_ resolveram oficializar o relacionamento!

Lily balançou a cabeça após deixar um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Definitivamente Marlene não tinha jeito.

– Pelo menos isso você tem que me contar como foi! – Marlene estava praticamente saltitando pela sala, tamanha era sua animação. – Foi depois? Vocês ficaram acordados um pouco, ele disse que te amava e te pediu em namoro? Ou foi no café na cama?

– Como você sabe do café na cama? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

– Sirius prepara para mim e, como ele e James são muito amigos, devem usar os mesmos truques para nos deixar derretidas – Marlene fez um gesto de impaciência. – Apesar de que aquele cachorro nunca me pediu em namoro... Me enrola até hoje. Enfim, não vamos falar sobre mim. Quando foi que ele pediu?

– Na verdade, fui eu que pedi – Lily respondeu corando ainda mais.

– O quê? – Marlene estava realmente surpresa. – Quem diria... A certinha Lily Evans colocando as asinhas de fora...

– Não faça piadas! – Lily retrucou mal humorada. – Bom, eu quase o matei do coração, porque o chamei toda séria e perguntei de uma vez se ele queria namorar comigo. Ele perguntou se eu tinha alguma dúvida e disse que quer namorar, noivar e até casar comigo.

– Piegas – Marlene riu.

– Foi o que eu disse – Lily acompanhou a amiga na risada. – Foi mágico, Lene – a ruiva continuou depois que parou de rir. – Eu jamais imaginei que fosse tão... Bom e que poderia me sentir tão completa – acrescentou levando as mãos ao rosto.

– Boba – Marlene disse com um sorriso doce. Lily estava irradiando alegria e isso a deixava muito, muito feliz. Ela sabia que a amiga merecia ser feliz depois de tudo o que passara.

– Ele foi gentil, carinhoso e não se incomodou com a cicatriz! – Lily disse com um sorriso sonhador, as lembranças voltando a sua mente claramente.

– Eu disse que é bobagem sua se incomodar com essa cicatriz! – Marlene retrucou despreocupada. – Bom, o papo 'tá bom, mas alguém tem que tratar do jantar dessa casa. Me dá o Chocolate!

– Por quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Ele vai me fazer companhia na cozinha!

– Nem pensar! Vai deixar o coitado cheirando a óleo! E ele é meu, Marlene.

– Uau, quanta possessividade. Imagino como você trata o James na cama. Ele deve estar todo marcado – e saiu correndo da sala antes que fosse atingida por um enfeite da mesa de centro.

Lily ficou acariciando a cabecinha de Chocolate enquanto recordava dos últimos acontecimentos. Não lembrava ter se sentir tão feliz antes. Nem quando dançava sentia aquela felicidade. James a fazia se sentir viva, bonita e desejável. Ao lembrar a noite anterior e o beijo daquela manhã, sentia seu corpo reagir e a ruiva jamais imaginou que fosse sentir tais sensações na vida.

Estava, de fato, apaixonada. Mas ainda não havia conseguido dizer isso a James. Ele repetira diversas vezes 'Eu te amo' enquanto faziam amor, porém ela não conseguiu ter a mesma coragem. E não sabia o motivo do medo, afinal, tinha certeza de que era totalmente correspondida!

Ainda distraída, percebeu que haviam passado a correspondência por baixo da porta. Todos os dormitórios tinham monitores que eram responsáveis por manter a ordem e outras coisas, como evitar festas durante a semana (o que era muito difícil) e a distribuição da correspondência entre os quartos. Havia um revezamento e Lily lembrou que ela e Marlene seriam as próximas monitoras.

Lily colocou Chocolate no chão e foi pegar as cartas. Torceu levemente o nariz ao ver que a conta do seu cartão de crédito havia chegado. Era difícil manter-se em Oxford e Lily tentava gastar o menos possível para que o dinheiro que os pais mandavam desse para o mês inteiro, afinal não queria telefonar pedindo mais.

A garota sabia que eles faziam o impossível para mandar aquele valor todo o mês. O problema é que o custo de vida estava aumentando e, mesmo dividindo as despesas com Marlene, estava cada vez mais difícil continuar os seus estudos. Ela sabia que logo teria que procurar um emprego de meio expediente e seu tempo para estudar ficaria reduzido.

Uma carta sem remetente lhe chamou a atenção. Havia apenas o seu nome escrito em letras garrafais em um dos lados. Curiosa, ela abriu o envelope pardo e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem ao ver o conteúdo.

Ela se apoiou rapidamente no sofá para não ir de encontro ao chão, e Chocolate miou, assustado com a atitude brusca da dona.

– Lily? – Marlene a chamou enquanto voltava à sala. – Você prefere o que para o jantar: Macarrão instantâneo ou macarrão instantâneo? – perguntava em tom de brincadeira, mas sua expressão mudou imediatamente ao ver a amiga totalmente pálida e quase não se sustentando de pé. – O que aconteceu?

Lily não conseguiu falar, então estendeu o papel para Marlene. A morena logo reconheceu mais um dos 'avisos' sem sentido do ex-melhor amigo da garota.

No pedaço de papel surrado e rasgado estava uma foto de James totalmente cortada e colada por pedaços com pedaços de fita adesiva. A foto fora tirada recentemente porque ao lado de James, aparecia Lily sorrindo e segurando a mão do namorado. Embaixo da foto estava escrito: 'Eu avisei' e nenhuma assinatura.

– Eu não quero que James saiba – Lily disse trêmula.

– Ele tem que saber – foi a opinião curta de Marlene.

– Não! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Lene, ele não pode saber! Ele não merece esse tipo de ameaça! Por que Snape não ameaça a mim?

– Não dá pra entender a cabeça de um psicopata – Marlene sentia vontade de ir procurar por aquele idiota e acertar um chute certeiro no traseiro dele. Era pouco perto do que ele merecia por deixar Lily naquele estado! – Primeiro, você precisa se acalmar. Alterar-se desse jeito não vai te fazer bem.

Com cuidado, Marlene guiou Lily até o quarto. A ruiva estava nervosa demais para conseguir contestar. Depois, ela fez um chá calmante bem forte, e pouco depois de meia hora, Lily se tranquilizou um pouco e acabou adormecendo.

– Cuide bem dela, ouviu? – Marlene disse para Chocolate que estava encolhido no pé da cama da dona.

Em menos de meia hora, James e Sirius já estavam no dormitório das meninas. Marlene ligou rapidamente para o rapaz e pediu que ele fosse o mais rápido possível até seu dormitório. Claro que James ficou alarmado e não demorou nem um pouco para atender ao chamado e Sirius acabou acompanhando o amigo.

– O que aconteceu? – James perguntou, alarmado, assim que Marlene abriu a porta. – Onde a Lily está?

– Dormindo – Marlene respondeu após um suspiro de cansaço e estendeu o papel surrado a ele. – Isso chegou com a nossa correspondência. Você deve imaginar como ela ficou quando viu.

James apertou o papel com força, o amassando inteiro.

– Aquele idiota...! – James exclamou entre os dentes. – Minha vontade é de parti-lo em dois! Será que ele não vê que fazendo isso só vai afastá-la ainda mais? E eu já imagino o que ela vai dizer... – o rapaz largou-se no sofá, demonstrando exaustão. – Vai querer terminar o namoro.

– O que está aconteceu afinal de contas? – Sirius perguntou confuso enquanto olhava a foto de James toda cortada e colada com fita.

Marlene e James tentaram resumir a história. Esperavam que Lily não se importasse por estarem compartilhando aquele doloroso passado com mais uma pessoa, afinal, Sirius era o melhor amigo de James e 'namorado' de Marlene. Não poderia ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Estavam contando sobre a ameaça no espelho quando ouviram um grito abafado vindo do quarto das meninas e, rapidamente, correram até lá. James foi o primeiro a entrar, e viu Lily sentada na cama, apertando o lençol com força contra o peito e tremendo muito.

– Foi só um pesadelo, Lily – James disse, se aproximando da namorada, aliviado por ver que não havia ninguém no quarto como imaginou a princípio.

Lily não disse nada e, quando James sentou no cantinho da cama, o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso, começando a chorar. Lágrimas que até então estavam presas em sua garganta.

– Vamos voltar para a sala – Sirius disse segurando Marlene pelo cotovelo ao perceber que não demoraria muito para que ela terminasse chorando também, e Sirius sabia o quanto Marlene se fazia de forte na frente de todo mundo.

– Não é justo, Sirius! – Marlene exclamou inconformada. – Não é justo que Lily passe por isso. Ela estava tão feliz! Aí vem esse idiota e estraga tudo. Se eu pudesse, o chutaria com tanta força que ele iria parar no outro lado do mundo.

Sirius apenas suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da jovem, puxando-a de encontro a si, fazendo-a ficar com o rosto em seu peito, sem responder, apenas sentindo as grossas lágrimas molharem a sua camisa.

Lentamente passou as mãos pelas costas dela, até ficar fazendo um carinho gentil na cabeça da jovem. Sabia o quanto Marlene detestava chorar na frente dos outros e a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era oferecer seu peito para que ela escondesse as lágrimas.

No quarto, Lily havia se afastado um pouco e James deitara ao lado da namorada que continuava abraçada a ele, mas já estava um pouco mais calma.

– Espera aí um minuto – Lily disse lentamente enquanto levantava um pouco para encarar o namorado. – Marlene contou!

– Ela não sabia o que fazer Lily, não vá brigar com ela! – James retrucou.

– Eu pedi para ela não contar! – Lily exclamou inconformada.

– E você pretendia esconder isso até quando? – James perguntou tentando não se alterar. – Por acaso você ia virar para mim amanhã e dizer: "Olha, James, eu mudei de ideia e acho que devemos terminar"?

– É justamente o contrário, James – Lily encolheu os ombros. – Eu acho que fiquei egoísta demais e não quero terminar com você. Fiquei com medo do que iria dizer ao saber da carta.

James abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, surpreso demais para formular uma resposta.

– Eu deixo a decisão em suas mãos.

– Decisão sobre o que, Lily?

– Sobre o nosso namoro, ora! Não está me ouvindo, James? – Lily exclamou nervosa.

– Não tenho nada para decidir! – James retrucou paciente. – Eu não tenho medo dessas ameaças, Lily. Eu te amo e nada nesse mundo vai me afastar de você.

Lily mordeu levemente o lábio e o abraçou com mais força ainda. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Enfrentariam o que fosse juntos.

Algum tempo depois, Lily voltou a pegar no sono. James pegou um travesseiro e usou como seu substituto. Ela resmungou um pouco, mas não acordou.

Quando voltou à sala, viu que Marlene e Sirius conversavam baixinho.

– Ela está melhor – James anunciou.

– Ela está muito zangada comigo? – Marlene perguntou receosa.

– Acho que ficou no inicio, mas depois percebeu que não poderia esconder isso de mim.

– Eu e Lene estávamos conversando – Sirius disse rapidamente. – Achamos que seria bom para Lily se distrair um pouco.

– E o que vocês sugerem? – James perguntou curioso.

– Como amanhã é domingo podíamos ir a um clube novo aqui da cidade – Marlene disse mais animada.

– Não sei não – James balançou levemente. – Tirar Lily da universidade com esse louco por aí...

– O que ela não pode é ficar trancada aqui – Sirius contestou. – Além disso, ela vai estar conosco, ele não seria louco de agir em plena luz do dia com a gente por perto.

James ainda permanecia um tanto relutante quanto a saírem do campus, mas Sirius tinha razão sobre não poderem ficar trancafiados pelo resto da vida com medo das ameaças de um maluco.

– Tudo bem, então vamos ao clube amanhã.

– Garotas de biquíni! – Sirius disse com um ar maroto arrancando um riso de James e prontamente recebeu um safanão de Marlene.

**Olá. E o Ranhoso apronta de novo. Pobre da Lily não tem um segundo de paz.**

_Lucy Holmes_: _Você é uma pervertida, isso sim u.u Só beijo mesmo! Eles tinham aula. Afinal de contas, ainda tão na faculdade, apesar de quase nunca estarem na sala de aula._

_Anônimo: Você que esqueceu de assinar o review... xD Chocolate só tem regalias xDD Mas é claro que a Lily só faz o que faz pra provocar o James._

_Claire Adamson__: Ele ficou sim com vontade de matar o gato xD Mas foi presente dele, agora vai ter que aguentar. _

_Maga do 4__: Obrigada xD James Potter está em extinção xDD_

_Paola__: Valeu pelo review. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap. tb._

_Niinhasm: Se não fosse o Snape enchendo a paciência dela, Lily seria a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo._

_lala potter: Acho que não deu pra morrer xD_

_**Beijos e até o próximo cap.**_

**_Branca Takarai._**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Lily esticou o corpo inteiro, como uma gata preguiçosa. Queria que James tivesse passado a noite com ela e ficou triste ao despertar sozinha. Mas entendia que o namorado não podia viver exclusivamente para ela.

Depois de cinco minutos lutando contra a vontade de continuar na cama, se levantou e foi até a sala. Chocolate estava esparramado no meio da sala, de barriga para cima e uma tigela de leite ao lado.

– Ô vida boa, seu gato folgado – ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto se abaixava para acariciá-lo. O gato ficou todo entregue aos afagos da dona. – Você está ficando muito mimado! Vou ter que ter uma conversa séria com Marlene sobre as suas mordomias.

Quando entrou na cozinha, quase caiu para trás ao ver a amiga andando de um lado para o outro só de biquíni.

– O que raios é isso, Lene? – Lily perguntou mal humorada.

– Nós vamos ao clube! – Marlene disse animada.

– Nós quem? – Lily ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

– Ora quem! Eu, Sirius, você e James!

– Mas nem pensar! – Lily cruzou os braços e sua expressão era de absoluta decisão. –Vocês estão sonhando se acham que eu vou sair de casa hoje!

– Ah, mas vai sim... O James está todo animado com o fato de que vai passar protetor solar em você – Marlene respondeu inocentemente.

Lily bem que tentou ignorar o tremor que percorreu o seu corpo quanto àquela possibilidade.

– Aposto que está com pensamentos nada puros – Marlene gargalhou e recebeu um olhar gélido da amiga.

– Eu não vou! – Lily teimou. – Vou voltar para o quarto e dormir!

– Lily, é só um passeio para nos distrair! Você precisa disso depois do que aconteceu ontem – Marlene retrucou e Lily percebeu que a amiga começava a se aborrecer.

Mas isso lembrou à ruiva que, se havia alguém ali para se aborrecer, esse alguém era ela!

– Você chamou o James! – Lily disse em um tom de acusação. – Mesmo depois de eu ter dito que não queria que ele soubesse de nada!

– Eu tive que chamá-lo, Lily! Quando você vai entender que esconder as coisas dele não vai mudar em nada a situação? – Marlene retrucou exasperada.

– Eu não quero preocupá-lo por qualquer bobagem! – Lily disse no mesmo tom.

– Aquilo não foi qualquer bobagem – Marlene falou muito irritada.

A campainha tocou e Lily foi abrir a porta mal humorada. James e Sirius entraram assim que a ruiva abriu a porta. James ainda tentou beijar a namorada, mas a garota se esquivou e ficou com os braços cruzados e uma expressão emburrada.

Marlene colocou uma blusa por cima do biquíni e ficou na mesma posição da amiga.

– O que está acontecendo? – James perguntou enquanto olhava de uma para outra.

– Nada! – Lily respondeu secamente e foi para o quarto pisando duro.

James ficou mais confuso ainda. Pensava que Lily acordaria mais disposta, mas pelo jeito ela não estava nada bem.

– O que houve, Lene? – foi a vez de Sirius perguntar. A jovem inspirou profundamente.

– Brigamos, claro – respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Ela não queria que eu lhe chamasse ontem, James, e também não recebeu com animação o convite para ir ao clube.

– Você arrumou uma namorada muito complicada – Sirius disse após um muxoxo de desaprovação.

– É por causa da cicatriz? – James perguntou desconfiado. Marlene fez um sinal positivo. – Sério! Como se aquela cicatriz a deformasse! Tudo bem que não é pequena, mas também não tira a beleza do joelho dela!

– E joelho é pra ser bonito? – Sirius retrucou confuso. – Quer dizer, criança quando nasce tem cara de joelho... Só fica mais bonitinha com o tempo.

– Pare de falar bobagens! – Marlene deu um tapa no ombro do rapaz. - Você sabe como ela é teimosa!

– É melhor você ir falar com ela – Sirius aconselhou.

James avançou pelo corredor sem dizer nada. Aquela atitude de Lily o aborrecia. Tanto aquela determinação em esconder as ameaças, quanto se colocar para baixo por causa da cicatriz. Até aquele momento ele estava tentando relevar, mas sua paciência estava no limite.

– Estou entrando – James anunciou e sem esperar por uma resposta foi entrando.

Lily estava deitada de bruços e não pareceu dar qualquer importância para a entrada do namorado em seu quarto.

– Precisamos conversar – James disse e continuou de pé ao lado da cama.

– Eu não vou – Lily resmungou e fez com que James girasse os olhos.

– Não seja infantil! – exclamou impaciente.

– Eu quero ficar sozinha!

– Não vou sair até conversamos! – James a puxou com força pelo braço e fez com que ela o encarasse. – Sei ser tão teimoso quanto você, _Red!_

– Certo – Lily deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. – Diga de uma vez o que quer.

– Nós vamos ao clube – James disse com simplicidade.

– Vocês – Lily retrucou emburrada.

– Sinceramente essa sua atitude está começando a me irritar e muito! – James explodiu e Lily se encolheu por causa do tom de voz dele. – Por que não podemos sair como um casal normal? Aproveitar o domingo com os nossos amigos?

– Eu... Não vou colocar um biquíni e sair por aí como se não tivesse um buraco no joelho – Lily disse tremula.

– Você não tem um buraco no joelho, Lily Evans! – James segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e fez com que ela o encarasse. – Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci e vou repetir isso quantas vezes forem necessárias. Mas você acha normal um namorado ciumento ter que implorar para a namorada colocar um biquíni? Por mim nós ficaríamos aqui! Não queria ninguém te olhando! Mas acho que é bom sairmos um pouco. Todos nós estamos precisando respirar um pouco.

– Desculpa – Lily conseguiu murmurar. – É que... Desde o acidente eu aprendi a me esconder.

– Não sei qual o motivo para isso. E nem diga que é a cicatriz!

– Acho que foi um jeito de fugir – Lily admitiu sem fitar o namorado. Olhava para um ponto do quarto, mas seus olhos diziam que a mente dela divagava muito longe dali. – Depois do acidente eu fiquei com medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem de mim, afinal, eu pensava que o Severus era meu amigo e ele fez o que fez.

Sem dizer nada, James a abraçou. Lily relaxou ao sentir os braços dele envolverem seu corpo. Com um suspiro ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

– Você não pode deixar que esse desgraçado continue afetando tanto a sua vida! – James disse enquanto sua mão descia e subia lentamente pelas costas dela.

– Eu sei – Lily murmurou. – Você tem me ajudado muito, James, me perdoe por ter estado tão insuportável ultimamente.

James sorriu, dando a entender que dava o assunto por encerrado. Lily retribuiu o sorriso e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Sentiu quando o namorado a segurou pelo cotovelo, como se fosse afastá-la, mas logo sentiu o braço dele deslizar para a cintura dela e apertá-la ainda mais contra o próprio corpo.

– O que você acha se adiássemos a ida ao clube e ficássemos por aqui mesmo? – Lily disse após mordiscar levemente a orelha dele.

– Não brinque com fogo, Lily – James retrucou com a voz rouca.

– Estou querendo me queimar – foi a resposta dela. E James quase esqueceu tudo, mas conseguiu se controlar.

– Quem sabe mais tarde? – disse travesso enquanto a afastava delicadamente. – Agora, quero vê-la de biquíni!

– Pervertido – Lily disse enquanto girava os olhos.

– Eu? Você que estava tentando me seduzir e eu que sou o pervertido? – James riu com gosto. – Estamos esperando lá fora.

Ouviu Lily emitir um muxoxo de insatisfação e riu ainda mais.

Quando chegou à sala, ele teve que pigarrear alto para que sua presença fosse notada, já que Sirius e Marlene estavam mais preocupados em estudar a anatomia um do outro do que querendo saber como havia sido a conversa.

– Está tudo bem, James? – Marlene perguntou visivelmente constrangida enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo. Sirius, ao contrário, continuava esparramado no sofá com cara de quem não tinha gostado nada da interrupção.

– Tudo certo – James disse tranquilo. – Consegui convencê-la.

– Aleluia! Pensei que íamos passar o dia aqui – Marlene comemorou.

Passados cinco minutos, Lily apareceu na sala. Usava um chapéu e um vestido branco. James pôde ver pelas alças sumindo por entre os fios ruivos que o biquíni era azul escuro.

Depois que Lily colocou comida na tigela de Chocolate – segundo James, ração que daria para um batalhão de gatos – desceram, todos prontos para ir para o tão comentado clube. As meninas iam à frente cantando – e para surpresa de todos, com direito a passinhos de dança de Lily – a música da cantora _Shakira_,da copa do mundo.

– Parem de cantar essa música – Sirius resmungou irritado. – Me lembra que a Inglaterra já foi desclassificada!

As duas apenas sorriram e continuaram cantando. James olhava encantado Lily balançar o corpo para lá e para cá, parecendo feliz e recuperada do susto.

– Hey, nós vamos de carro! – James avisou, quando as duas começaram a andar em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

– Que carro? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– O jaguar do James – Sirius respondeu, enquanto balançava os ombros despreocupadamente, e apontou o carro prateado parado a poucos metros dos quatro.

– De onde você tirou esse carro? – Lily perguntou com a testa franzida.

– Estava em um estacionamento. Como eu não saio do campus, não preciso muito dele, mas mandei trazê-lo para que a gente pudesse ir com mais conforto.

– Tá, eu não entendo muito de carros, mas esse não parece ser nem um pouco barato.

– Não vai começar a surtar por causa do dinheiro do James, Lily! – Marlene exclamou impaciente, e foi empurrando a amiga para dentro do carro.

O caminho até o clube foi feito sem grandes contratempos. Lily resolveu não enlouquecer ainda mais pelo fato de James ser rico. Tinha medo de que a família dele não a aprovasse, mas lembrou-se de como o pai dele havia sido gentil no dia em que se conheceram e ficou mais relaxada.

Durante todo o caminho, ela e Marlene cantavam as músicas que ouviam na rádio que James sintonizara.

– _Beyoncé _não! – Sirius resmungou, enquanto as meninas apenas riam e cantavam _Single Ladies _a plenos pulmões.

Quando chegaram ao clube, Lily sentiu o queixo cair. O lugar não era um simples clube: Era um verdadeiro complexo aquático.

– Vocês não conseguem ser discretos, não é? – perguntou ainda impressionada com o tamanho do lugar.

As crianças se divertiam nos diversos tobogãs e os pais, vigilantes, ficavam em barracas próximas às piscinas.

– Vamos ficar perto da piscina com ondas – James sugeriu.

– É um meninão mesmo! Cresce, Peter Pan! – Sirius debochou dando um peteleco na cabeça do amigo.

– Não é por causa da piscina, seu idiota! – James retrucou contrafeito. – Fica longe daqueles tobogãs e das crianças barulhentas!

As meninas jogaram as bolsas sobre a mesa enquanto um garçom perguntava aos rapazes se eles queriam alguma coisa. Não demorou nem dois minutos para que Marlene tirasse a blusa e o shortinho que usava e pulasse dentro da piscina.

– Marlene! O protetor! – Sirius gritou, balançando o pote branco.

– Eu sei bem o que você quer, Sirius Black! – Marlene retrucou rindo. – E eu passei em casa!

– Então passe de novo! Se ficar toda vermelha, não venha chorar no meu ombro!

Lily observava a "discussão" dos dois sentindo-se totalmente encabulada. Bem que gostaria de se juntar a amiga afinal estava um calor terrível, mas estava com vergonha demais para tirar o vestido.

James a olhava pelo canto do olho, fingindo estar mais interessado no cardápio. Não iria pressioná-la. Já fora um grande avanço fazê-la sair de casa.

Poucos minutos depois o garçom voltou trazendo a cerveja que haviam pedido, e James tomou um gole despreocupadamente, e cuspiu tudo no chão quando viu Lily tirar o vestido.

"_Isso não é um biquíni!"_, James pensou exasperado enquanto observava a ruiva, ainda visivelmente embaraçada, guardar o vestido dentro da bolsa que trouxera.

O biquíni era minúsculo! A parte de cima, como ele já pudera perceber, era de amarrar, e tinham algum tipo de apoio que deixavam os seios dela mais fartos.

"_Como é mesmo o nome? Bojo? Ah, sei lá!", _James pensava totalmente hipnotizado e atordoado.

A parte de baixo era pior ainda. Não era uma calcinha comum, mas sim de lacinhos! Dois lacinhos de cada lado!

"_E se esse negócio desamarrar?", _James pensou exasperado enquanto tragava a própria saliva.

Ao desviar os olhos da namorada por um segundo percebeu que não era o único a olhar para a ruiva. Várias cabeças masculinas tinham se virado em direção a ela.

James praguejou alto.

– Você não vai ficar desfilando por aí usando só isso! – James exclamou sem pensar e a puxou com força pelo braço. Ela caiu sentada no colo dele.

Lily fitou-o, confusa, enquanto James jogava a própria toalha em cima dela.

– O que houve? – perguntou sem entender absolutamente nada.

– Esse... Esse pedaço de pano não cobre nada! – James disse entre os dentes, mais vermelho que um camarão. E, para sua surpresa, Lily desatou a rir.

– O biquíni não é exatamente comportado, mas não estou nua, James – Lily disse divertida.

– Eu não gostei! – o rapaz exclamou com convicção.

– Por acaso você está com ciúme? – Lily perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

– É lógico que estou! – James disse enfurecido.

– Como você é bobo! – Lily retrucou com um sorriso.

– Todos os caras se viraram para te olhar! – James parecia a ponto de explodir.

– Exagerado.

– Eu espero que você tenha outra coisa para colocar!

– Pior que não – Lily maneou levemente a cabeça. – Só tenho esse... Foi o presente que Marlene me deu de aniversário. Eu pensei que nunca iria usá-lo.

– Só podia ser coisa da Marlene – James resmungou desgostoso.

– Você realmente não gostou? – Lily perguntou enquanto fazia beicinho.

– Minha vontade é de voltar para casa e arrancá-lo de cima de você! – James murmurou próximo a orelha dela e Lily sentiu o rosto arder antes de começar a rir baixinho.

– Você não tem jeito – ela disse ainda sorrindo. – E ainda bem que só tem olhos para mim, porque eu vi que a safada da salva-vidas não tira os olhos de você.

– É mesmo? – James fez o movimento de que iria olhar a tal salva-vidas e Lily pulou do colo dele fazendo com que a toalha caísse no chão. – Lily!

– Prefiro ficar assim – ela se inclinou, deixando o decote do biquíni totalmente a mostra. – Aí você não desgruda os olhos de mim.

E sorrindo ela foi se juntar a Marlene.

Sirius ainda estava lá na beira da piscina tentando persuadir Marlene para que ela saísse e ele pudesse passar o protetor nas costas dela. Quando Lily se aproximou e se sentou na borda, ele voltou para mesa resmungando sobre a teimosia de Marlene.

– O que foi aquilo? – Marlene perguntou interessada.

– Aquilo o quê?

– Ora! – Marlene deu uma risadinha. – James surtou quando você tirou o vestido. O que ele disse?

– Ah... – Lily olhou para trás e viu que o namorado conversava com Sirius. – Não gostou.

– Não gostou? Como ele pode ter não gostado? Esse biquíni parece que foi feito para você! – Marlene exclamou revoltada.

– Disse que é um pedaço de pano que não cobre nada – Lily balançou levemente os ombros. – Na verdade, acho que ele ficou com ciúme.

– Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! – Marlene riu. – E lá vem ele jogar a toalha em cima de você de novo.

– Nem venha começar a reclamar por causa do biquíni – Lily avisou enquanto James sentava ao lado dela.

– Só vim cuidar do que é meu – James disse e passou o braço pelo ombro dela possessivamente.

– Eu não sou uma coisa! – Lily retrucou enfurecida.

– Você não gostou da salva-vidas olhando pra mim, então tenho o direito de reclamar também!

– Definitivamente, vocês foram feitos um para o outro – Marlene disse risonha e recebeu dois olhares fulminantes.

A discussão foi breve. Logo Sirius se juntou a Marlene e os quatro estavam se refrescando na piscina com ondas. Segundo Sirius, a piscina era de marolinhas fracas e sem emoção. Mas a piscina na qual estavam era praticamente particular, já que a maioria das famílias estava mais próxima das piscinas com tobogãs. Apenas mais dois casais de namorados estavam por ali, e não haviam entrado na piscina.

– Estou com fome – Lily comentou após vários minutos.

– Claro. Você fez aquela cena e acabamos não tomando café – Marlene retrucou em tom de desdém. As duas pareciam ter esquecido aquela briga da manhã, e os rapazes acharam melhor cortar logo o assunto para que elas não voltassem a brigar.

– Por que você não pede alguma coisa? – James perguntou imediatamente.

– De preferência umas batatinhas fritas bem gordurosas – Sirius acrescentou.

Lily girou os olhos enquanto se dirigia para a escada.

– Eu também vou sair. Estou ficando toda enrugada! – Marlene disse após mostrar as mãos.

– Posso passar protetor em você agora? – Sirius perguntou com sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

– Pode, Sirius – Marlene disse cansada e o rapaz abriu um super sorriso brilhante.

– Você não vem? – Sirius perguntou ao ver que James continuava no mesmo lugar.

– Vou aproveitar a piscina mais um pouco.

James ficou observando a namorada e os amigos analisarem o cardápio. Lily sorria de alguma bobagem que Sirius dizia. Ela parecia estar se divertindo e era só isso que o rapaz queria. Que sua namorada sorrisse e se sentisse bem.

Ficou de costas e começou a boiar, sem perceber que era atraído para a parte mais funda da piscina.

O céu estava limpo. Perfeito para um dia descontraído com os amigos, mas havia algo o incomodando, e James estava inquieto por não conseguir descobrir o que era. Por certo, o minúsculo biquíni de Lily era uma das razões. Ela pagaria com juros o que o havia feito sentir quando viu usando apenas _aquilo. _

Mas não era só isso que o incomodava.

De repente, ele percebeu que Lily estava na borda da piscina, agitando os braços para que ele voltasse para a mesa, mas havia algo na expressão dela que o preocupou.

Tentou endireitar o corpo para poder ouvi-la, mas no segundo seguinte foi praticamente puxado para o fundo da piscina.

Havia alguma coisa errada!

Tentou voltar à superfície, mas a água estava agitada e ele não conseguia vencer força da correnteza.

Correnteza! A correnteza não estava tão forte até um minuto atrás.

Quando conseguiu voltar à superfície, foi jogado para o fundo por outra onda mais violenta ainda.

Lily percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada quando as ondas começaram a ficar maiores e a água mais agitada, como se estivessem imitando um mar agitado.

– O que foi, Lily? – Marlene perguntou ao perceber a apreensão da amiga.

– James! – Lily gritou enquanto corria para a borda da piscina. – Tem alguma coisa errada! Você tem que sair!

Mas ele não a ouvia. Estava boiando muito longe.

As ondas se tornavam cada vez mais violentas. E os gritos de Lily mais insistentes.

– Deve ser algum problema técnico – Sirius disse enquanto agitava os braços também na tentativa de que o amigo o visse. – Eu vou entrar!

– Não! É perigoso! – a salva-vidas havia se aproximado deles e impediu que Sirius entrasse na piscina.

Até que James olhou para Lily e percebeu que ela o chamava. Mas já era tarde. Ele sumiu por causa de uma onda maior.

– E você quer que eu fique olhando o meu amigo se afogar? – Sirius exclamou furioso.

– Não sabemos o que está acontecendo! – a salva-vidas disse nervosa. – Ao que parece um hacker invadiu o sistema operacional e colocou a piscina no modo mais agitado!

Lily ficou estática. Snape sempre fora grande fã de tecnologia.

"_Não! Ele não pode estar causando essa confusão!",_ Lily pensou desesperada.

Mas então por que a piscina deu problema justamente quando James estava sozinho nela?

Se realmente aquilo era mais um atentado contra a vida de James, então só havia um jeito de parar.

Lily ignorou a 'recomendação' da salva-vida para que não entrassem na piscina e, antes que alguém pudesse segurá-la, pulou. Não veria James morrer afogado por culpa dela!

Mas era difícil nadar por causa da força das ondas. Lily pensou por que alguém precisava simular com tanta precisão um mar enfurecido!

Entretanto, como ela previu, momentos depois de pular na água, as ondas começaram a diminuir.

Desesperada Lily procurou por James e o viu boiando, desacordado, no meio da piscina. Rapidamente ela nadou até lá, mas não tinha forças para puxá-lo sozinha. Logo a salva-vidas entrou na piscina e foi ajudá-la.

Com a ajuda de Sirius tiraram James de dentro da piscina. A salva-vidas começou imediatamente as manobras de primeiro socorros e Lily desabou, respirando com dificuldade, e tossindo muito.

A ruiva preferiu nem olhar enquanto a salva-vidas atendia James. Sabia que o pacote incluía um boca a boca e não era hora para ciúmes.

E só conseguiu respirar aliviada quando ouviu James tossir para colocar para fora a água que tinha engolido.

– Graças a Deus – Lily conseguiu murmurar.

– Está tudo bem, Lily. O perigo já passou – Marlene disse ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga.

– Lily – escutou James chamá-la.

– Estou aqui – disse segurando uma das mãos dele com força.

– A ambulância já está a caminho – a salva-vidas disse e se afastou rapidamente dos dois. – Não se esforce!

– Eu pensei... Pensei que não ia mais te ver – James disse com dificuldade, ainda tossindo muito.

– Fique quieto! Ouviu o que a salva-vidas disse! – Lily falou angustiada. – O pior já passou.

James relaxou e sorriu enquanto voltava fechar os olhos.

**Olá! Eu não demorei nada dessa vez! Mas, no final do julho eu vou começar um cursinho preparatório para concursos e isso vai me tirar muito tempo porque vou precisar estudar. Então, quando eu demorar a postar, não se desesperem, eu não vou abandonar o fic.**

**Lily pensou rápido. Se não tivesse pensado tão rápido ia ficar viúva antes de casar u.u**

_Claire Adamson__: Coitado do Chocolate! O bichinho é folgado, mas não merece morrer frito xDD_

_Vanessa S.__: Um bocó total. E burro, né? Porque fazendo esse tipo de coisa só vai afastá-la ainda mais._

_Sallyride: Eu também queria um Chocolate pra mim e se viesse acompanhado pelo James seria perfeito xDD_

_Maga do 4__: Mas o Sirius até que é comportado nesse fic. Marlene tem é sorte Tb._

_Niinhasm: É, mas a Lily tem que parar de surtar tanto por besteira e aproveitar mais o namorado dela._

_Ninha Souma__: É, você tinha razão xD Não foi uma boa ideia sair do campus da universidade xD Mas a Lily conseguiu ser a heroína do dia._

_Paola: No cap. passado eu e minha beta tivemos um problema de comunicação, por isso demorou um pouco mais. E os próximos podem demorar por causa do que eu falei lá em cima, mas o fic já tá perto de terminar e não pretendo abandoná-lo agora._

_Lucy Holmes: Beta amada. Você é a mais perva das pervas! Vou começar a salvar nossas conversas no MSN como prova._

**Muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

– Você está bem, rapazinho – o médico comunicou depois de examinar James pela terceira vez.

– Eu disse que estou bem! – James respondeu de mau humor. – Não sei pra que me deixou neste hospital o dia inteiro!

– Apenas por precaução – o médico disse sorridente. – Você precisava ficar em observação.

– Não reclame mais, James! – Lily disse com um olhar de reprovação e o rapaz fechou a boca, mas fez um bico enorme e a jovem girou os olhos. Quando ele fazia aquilo parecia uma criança de cinco anos!

E pensar que ele poderia não estar ali agora. Lily sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer de medo. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a ele, a ruiva nem conseguia pensar no que faria. E tudo seria sua culpa!

– Lily? – ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que James havia se levantado e estava ao lado dela. – O que foi? Ficou pálida!

– Não é nada – a garota forçou um sorriso. – Foi um dia longo. Estou cansada.

– Então vamos voltar para a universidade! – James disse após um rápido selinho. – Sirius e Lene?

– No carro – Lily disse rapidamente.

– Eu prefiro nem imaginar o que eles estão fazendo lá!

– Eles estão preocupados com você – Lily disse enquanto andavam pelo corredor que estava praticamente vazio. – Não conseguiriam fazer nada no estado de nervos que estão.

– Estamos falando do Sirius. – James retrucou enquanto balançava os ombros levemente. – Se eu chegar lá no estacionamento e meu carro estiver balançando com os vidros embaçados, mando os dois de volta a pé!

– Exagerado – Lily suspirou. – E posso saber quem iria dirigir? O médico disse que você não pode se esforçar! Só te deu alta depois de me fazer prometer que você iria ficar quietinho hoje.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar _quietinho_? – James perguntou enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

– Você não presta! E ainda fica falando do Sirius! Pois saiba que o senhor irá direto para o seu dormitório assim que chegarmos! – Lily disse com um ar autoritário.

– Vou mesmo? – James mordiscou levemente a orelha dela.

– James! – Lily tentou se soltar. – Estamos no meio de um hospital!

Mas James não a soltou. Ao contrário. A trouxe para mais perto de si e a abraçou com força. Ficou com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro da pele quente da namorada.

– Você tem ideia do que eu senti quando Sirius me disse que _você_ entrou naquela piscina para me salvar? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada.

– Você tem ideia do que eu senti quando o vi se afogando? – Lily retrucou em um tom quase inaudível.

– Por que você entrou na piscina? – James afastou-se um pouco para encará-la. – Era o trabalho da salva-vidas!

– A mulher tremia feito vara verde, James! – Lily bufou irritada.

– Mesmo assim era dever dela!

– Eu não ia ficar simplesmente olhando o meu namorado morrer! – Lily retrucou exasperada e imediatamente fechou a cara ao constatar que estava praticamente gritando no meio do hospital.

– Por que você entrou naquela piscina, Lily? – James insistiu.

– Foi o Snape que mudou a configuração da piscina! – Lily respondeu nervosa.

– O quê? Isso é impossível, Lily, foi um erro mecânico...

Lily inspirou profundamente e afastou-se dele. Abraçou o próprio corpo.

– A salva-vidas se aproximou de nós dizendo que um hacker havia invadido o sistema. E isso justamente quando você estava sozinho na piscina! Quando eu entrei na piscina, as ondas começaram a diminuir...

– Sim, mas isso não prova que foi ele! – James a interrompeu. – Lily, você não pode ficar achando que qualquer acidente que aconteça tenha o dedo podre daquele imbecil no meio!

– Prova sim – Lily disse enquanto tentava não chorar. – Não vamos mais falar sobre isso? Vamos acabar brigando.

James acabou concordando, apesar de um pouco relutante. Aproximou-se dela outra vez, e segurou a mão da jovem com força.

– Tudo bem – James disse mais calmo. – Estamos bem e isso que importa.

Continuaram andando, mas James parou mais uma vez.

– Lily – disse um pouco hesitante e Lily estranhou um pouco, afinal James não era de ficar com medo de falar algo. – Será que eu posso dormir hoje com você?

Ela quase caiu dura para trás com o pedido.

– James, o médico disse que...

– Só dormir, Lily – o rapaz disse com a maior cara de santo do mundo.

– Só dormir mesmo? – Lily perguntou desconfiada. – Jura?

– Juro juradinho! – James respondeu com sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado, a qual ele aprendeu com Sirius.

– Tudo bem – Lily deu-se por vencida.

– Ah! Só mais uma coisa!

– Você já não pediu coisa demais, não? – Lily perguntou emburrada.

– Dança pra mim? – retorquiu com um lindo sorriso.

– Dançar? – Lily repetiu confusa.

– Só uma musiquinha – James disse voltando para o olhar anterior.

– 'Tá, mas pare de falar no diminutivo! – Lily exclamou exasperada.

– Eu já te disse que te amo? – James sorriu e a ruiva acabou retribuindo o sorriso.

– Hoje não.

– Eu te amo.

E foram até o estacionamento de mãos dadas.

Quando chegaram lá viram que Marlene e Sirius esperavam do lado de fora do Jaguar.

– Ainda bem que o meu carro está bem! – James exclamou aliviado.

– Ora! O que poderia ter de errado com ele? – Sirius retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Sei lá – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Uma mão a lá Titanic deslizando pelo vidro.

– James! – Marlene gritou envergonhada.

– Você já está completamente recuperado – Sirius deu uma sonora gargalhada. – Se eu soubesse disso teria aproveitado o carro mesmo.

– Sirius! – Marlene e Lily o repreenderam juntas.

– É verdade – Sirius disse enquanto fazia um sinal de impaciência.

– Bom, você pode aproveitar o dormitório – James colocou a mão no ombro do amigo enquanto sorria no melhor estilo maroto. – Vou dormir com a Lily hoje.

– O médico não te mandou repousar? – Marlene perguntou desconfiada.

– Eu vou só dormir! – James disse em uma pose de seriedade que não enganava a ninguém.

– Só dormir? – Sirius riu. – No dia que você só dormir com uma garota eu mudo o meu nome para Regulus II!

– Será que podemos ir? Está frio! – Lily disse e abriu a porta traseira do carro sem esperar por confirmação.

James logo entrou ao lado dela e tentou abraçá-la, mas Lily o repeliu.

Estava com ciúme! Se contorcendo de ciúme pelo que Sirius disse.

Ela sabia que não era a primeira garota de James. Ele mesmo havia lhe dito isso no dia em que ela resolveu esclarecer toda a situação, mas ouvir do melhor amigo dele que James não era nem um pouco santo a deixou de péssimo humor e muito, muito ciúme.

Não queria, mas o imaginou nos braços de outras garotas e isso a deixou mais enciumada ainda.

Durante todo caminho ficou em silêncio enquanto os amigos conversavam. Volta e meia James tentava tocá-la, mas ela se mantinha distante.

Sabia que o que estava sentindo era irracional, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar.

Sirius parou o carro perto do dormitório das meninas. De lá seguiu com Marlene para o dormitório que dividia com James.

– O que foi agora? – James perguntou carrancudo. – Você está estranha de novo!

– Não gostei de saber que você não consegue ficar sob o teto de uma garota sem transar com ela! – Lily exclamou entre os dentes.

James parou de andar, a olhou com os lábios entreabertos e desatou a rir.

– Não tem a menor graça, James Potter! – Lily disse furiosa.

– Você está com ciúme! – ele afirmou ainda rindo.

– E se estiver? – Lily desafiou.

– É bom – James disse parou de rir. – Para você saber o que eu senti quando te vi com aquele pedaço de pano hoje de manhã.

– Poupe-me! Foi totalmente diferente – Lily se defendeu. – Eu não flertei e muito menos fiquei com ninguém daquele clube.

– Não, mas todos os caras te queriam e isso me deixou incomodado! E só pra constar nenhum deles reparou na cicatriz!

– Não fuja do assunto.

– Que assunto? – James perguntou após girar os olhos. – Você sabe que eu nunca fui certinho, Lily, contei isso a você. Mas você não tem direito de sentir ciúme do passado! Eu não tenho olhos pra outra garota que não seja você, sua ruiva teimosa e temperamental!

– James...

–Vamos? Acho que vou dormir mesmo – James a interrompeu, mau humorado.

"_Acho que exagerei...", _Lily pensou enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos largos dele.

Não falaram nada até entrarem no dormitório.

Chocolate estava esparramado no sofá de pernas para o ar.

– Gato folgado – James resmungou quando o viu.

– Você quer comer alguma coisa? Acho que tem pizza ainda – Lily disse hesitante.

– Não. Vou tomar um banho e cair na cama. Onde estão as roupas que eu deixei aqui? – James perguntou sem se virar para olhá-la.

– No quarto. Vou pegar para você – Lily disse e foi rapidamente até o quarto. Ele havia realmente ficado chateado. Teria que caprichar na dança que ele pediu. A ruiva sorriu ao ver que havia uma camisa dele sobrando. Acabara de ter uma ideia.

Voltou e entregou a roupa, além de uma toalha limpa.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, Lily se preparou para dançar. Levou o som portátil para o quarto. Tirou o vestido que usava e colocou a blusa extra de James.

Ela deixou apenas a luz do abajur que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a janela deixando que a luz da lua iluminasse o restante do quarto. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, ansiosa. Sabia que James tinha razão para estar zangado, mas ciúme não era algo que se pudesse controlar.

Tentava não roer as unhas enquanto andava para lá e para cá. Ele estava demorando. Ou talvez ela que estivesse nervosa demais e por isso os segundos se arrastavam.

Até que ouviu passos no corredor. Pegou uma echarpe azul que estava por ali e ficou parada, esperando-o entrar.

Viu James franzir a testa ao entrar no quarto.

– O que está fazendo, Lily? – perguntou quanto ela passou a echarpe pelo pescoço dele e o puxou até a cama.

James inclinou-se na cama, e Lily ficou sobre ele, as bocas quase se tocando, mas ela recuou no último segundo.

_(Música: You Can't Break A Broken Heart (__Katie Voegele) http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 1rcnuIKATlY) _

Sorrindo, ela ligou o aparelho de som. Na verdade, ela nem sabia como conseguia sorrir. Suas pernas estavam totalmente bambas. Devia estar enlouquecendo de vez!

Uma balada preencheu o ambiente. Lily escolheu aquela música por ser lenta e por combinar com alguns passos de balé. Fazia tanto tempo que não realizava alguns movimentos que ficou com medo de errar e se estatelar no chão, e seu plano para que ele esquecesse como ela agiu feito uma idiota iria por água abaixo.

Mesmo sem as sapatilhas Lily conseguiu ficar na ponta dos pés por alguns segundos – um movimento que lhe causava muita dor – mas valeu a pena ao ver a expressão estupefata de James.

Ela movimentava o corpo lentamente, levantando os braços e balançava-os no ar. Quase podia se sentir voando. A sensação de dançar era maravilhosa. A sensação de dançar para James, e só para ele, era melhor ainda.

James, por sua vez, imaginava em que momento teria um colapso. Era a segunda vez que via Lily dançar e apesar de não ser uma música sensual como a outra, o deixava extremamente excitado. Ele imaginava que ela não tinha qualquer noção do quanto estava sexy com uma blusa dele dançando daquele jeito.

Ela se movia com uma leveza, com uma delicadeza que James jamais havia visto em outra bailarina. Por um segundo sentiu mais ódio ainda pelo que o ex-amigo havia feito a ela. Lily poderia ter sido uma grande bailarina, a melhor! Mas todos os seus sonhos foram destroçados por um idiota sem coração.

Mas em seguida esqueceu o assunto. Lily estava feliz, ele via isso nos olhos dela. E ele devolvera a ela a vontade de dançar.

Aos poucos os movimentos foram mudando, ela abandonou os passos de balé e passou a dançar livremente, sensualmente, movimentando os quadris em uma lentidão torturante.

James não aguentou mais e, antes que ela pudesse protestar, aproveitou a distração dela e o fato de ela estar mais próxima para puxá-la para a cama.

– A música não terminou! – Lily tentou dizer, mas sua voz foi abafada prontamente por um beijo.

Foi um beijo longo, cheio de carinho e desejo, que os deixou sem fôlego.

– O médico disse que... – Lily tornou a tentar falar, mas James a segurou pelos pulsos e inverteu a posição dos dois, ficando sobre ela.

– Para o inferno o que o médico disse! – James disse entre dentes e voltou a beijá-la. Exigente. Urgente. Faminto. – Você me provocou... Agora não vá tentar fugir.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo da ruiva, que ainda estava escondido por sua blusa. Lily abraçou-o com força, sem conseguir encontrar nenhuma forma de convencê-lo a descansar.

– Acho que isso quer dizer que eu fui perdoada... – Lily disse lentamente, enquanto ele depositava beijos molhados em seu pescoço.

– Pelo quê mesmo? – James retrucou e Lily riu. Ele levantou os olhos para fitá-la e viu, com satisfação, os olhos verdes mais escuros que o normal, demonstrando o quanto ela também estava afetada pela aproximação.

– Eu quero você, James – Lily murmurou quase sem voz.

James voltou a tocá-la. E quase caiu da cama ao introduzir suas mãos por baixo da blusa e descobrir que ela não usava nada. Nada mesmo.

– Lily... – ele disse com a voz rouca.

– Só mais uma surpresinha – Ela riu baixinho.

Ela inclinou-se um pouco e tirou a blusa de uma vez.

James logo seguiu o exemplo dela.

Mais beijos, mais carícias. Não houve uma só parte do corpo de Lily que ele não tivesse tocado, beijado, amado.

Depois de algum tempo adormeceram, abraçados, e sentindo a maior paz que alguém podia sentir.

**Olá! Mil perdões pela demora. Estou trabalhando pela manhã e estudando de noite, aí imaginem como eu ando só o trapinho humano. Mas eu vou fazer o possível para não demorar muito a atualizar. **

**Bom, minha beta disse que esse capítulo foi um ****interlúdio. Pra mim foi mais enrolação mesmo xDD Mas espero que vocês tenham curtido.**

**O link da música que a Lily dançou está para download na comunidade do Orkut (o link está no meu perfil).**

_Ninha Souma__: Bom, o James é mais teimoso que uma mula empacada. Ele continua sem acreditar que está correndo perigo. Lily vai ter que abrir os olhos ainda mais. _

_Niinhasm: Obrigada. O Ranhoso quase sempre atrapalha. Mas é só __quase._

_Maga do 4__: Se eu fosse ao clube com os marotos ia monopolizar e querendo James e Sirius passando protetor em mim o tempo todo xDD Engraçado é que eu fui para a praia nas férias e não passei protetor! xD Fiquei pior que um camarão._

_Lalah-Chan: Foram feitos um para o outro sim: Dois teimosos de marca maior. Mas acabam se acertando._

_Paola: Demorei um pouquinho, mas atualizei xD_

_ Potter__: Eu não vou desistir do fic não. Faltam uns 2 ou 3 capítulos pra terminar. Tem uns UA nos meus favoritos. Dá uma olhada lá depois e vê se alguma te chama a atenção._

_Lucy Holmes__: E o James lá estava em condição de tirar casquinha da salva vidas? Se fosse o Sirius..._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Obrigada xD_

_Li: Valeu. Espero que continue acompanhando._

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Lily ouvia o toque irritante do celular de longe. Com um pouco de dificuldade, abriu os olhos. Piscou na tentativa de fazer o quarto entrar em foco. E logo sorriu quando sentiu que James a abraçava com força, a cabeça dele descansava em suas costas e uma das mãos estava em sua cintura.

Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, ela se levantou e vestiu a blusa dele. O celular começou a tocar outra vez e, praguejando baixinho, a ruiva tentou encontrá-lo dentro da bolsa. O atendeu sem nem mesmo olhar no visor quem era.

– Lily, querida! – ela se arrependeu por não olhar, já que a pessoa do outro lado da linha era sua mãe, e ela não era uma pessoa que falava muito baixo.

– Mãe, a senhora viu que horas são? – Lily resmungou, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. Não queria acordar o namorado.

– Bom dia! – a Sra. Evans exclamou efusivamente e Lily girou os olhos. – Eu tinha que pegá-la antes que fosse para a aula.

– Ainda é _muito _cedo – Lily reclamou enquanto equilibrava o telefone na orelha e pegava um copo de água.

– Deixe de reclamar! Você nunca deu trabalho para acordar – a Sra. Evans ralhou.

"_Bom, eu não tinha um motivo chamado James Potter para me prender na cama", _Lily pensou e deixou que um suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios, mas por sorte sua mãe não pareceu ouvir.

– E a que eu devo a sua ligação, Dona Helen?

– Ora, mocinha! Você não liga há semanas, sabia? Estamos morrendo de saudades! – a mãe disse em um tom choroso.

– Exagerada – Lily balançou levemente a cabeça, mas sorria. Sua mãe era realmente uma figura.

– Eu e seu pai a estamos intimando para vir passar o feriado aqui! – Helen disse em um tom autoritário.

– Hum, eu tinha esquecido o feriado... – Lily comentou evasiva.

– Eu não quero desculpas! – a Sra. Evans exclamou aborrecida.

– Não vou dar desculpa alguma! – Lily riu. – Começa na quarta, não é?

– Sim – Helen confirmou. – E você sabe que esse feriado coincide com o aniversário de Meryton! Vamos ter o desfile anual e todas as outras comemorações.

– Mãe, a senhora sabe que depois do acidente eu prefiro não comparecer a esses eventos...

– Nem comece! Iremos todos juntos e ai daquele que falar alguma coisa para você! – Helen disse realmente irritada.

– Bom – Lily suspirou para tomar coragem para o que iria dizer. – Então eu posso levar o meu namorado?

Houve um longo silêncio do outro lado da linha e Lily pensou que a mãe deveria ter tido um troço.

– Mãe? – Lily a chamou preocupada.

– OH! MEU BEBÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO! – e a ruiva pulou a meio metro por causa desse grito.

– A senhora quer me matar do coração? – Lily exclamou enquanto levava a mão ao peito.

– Onde você o conheceu? Como? Quando? Onde? Estão juntos desde quando? POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU?

– Porque eu sabia que a senhora iria agir desse jeito – Lily respondeu a última pergunta, ignorando as demais.

– Você é má, Lily – a Sra. Evans choramingou.

– A senhora não prefere os detalhes pessoalmente? – Lily perguntou rindo.

– Ah, agora estou entendendo a razão por tanta reclamação por sair _cedo _da cama... – a Sra. Evans disse em um tom arrastado.

– MAMÃE! – Lily gritou e se arrependeu em seguida. Acabaria acordando James se continuasse gritando daquele jeito.

– Tudo bem, meu amor, tudo bem – foi a fez de Helen rir. – Pelo menos o nome dele eu posso saber?

– É James. James Potter. Ele estuda comigo – Lily disse ainda sentido o rosto arder por causa da insinuação, totalmente correta, da mãe.

– Estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo – Helen disse animada.

– Então eu posso levá-lo?

– É claro que sim.

– Não seria melhor consultar o papai antes?

– Ele vai ficar morrendo de ciúme por saber que a nossa bebê não está mais tão bebê, mas também vai querer conhecer o rapaz – Helen disse despreocupada. – Você sabe, para ver se ele merece o selo de aprovação Evans.

– Mãe, o papai deu o selo de aprovação Evans para aquele traste do marido da Petúnia! – Lily resmungou aborrecida.

– Ele disse que aprovou, mas foi só para Petúnia não ficar zangada.

– Então, ele pode fazer o mesmo em relação a James!

– Não vai não. Você é a menininha dele. Ele não a entregaria para qualquer um.

– Melhor o James ficar aqui.

– Nem pense nisso, mocinha! Quero conhecê-lo! – Helen exclamou autoritária.

– Tudo bem, mas vou levar mais dois amigos para darem apoio moral para o coitado – Lily disse decidida. – Marlene, aquela minha amiga que a senhora já conhece e o quase namorado dela e melhor amigo do James, Sirius.

– Como assim 'quase namorado'? – Helen perguntou confusa.

– História complicada. Posso levá-los?

– Claro que sim, querida. A casa é pequena, mas daremos um jeito.

– Então até o feriado. Diga ao papai que mandei um beijo.

– Digo sim, meu bem. Agora volte lá para junto do seu amor.

– _Mãe...! – _Lily exclamou alterada, e ouviu a mãe rir antes de encerrarem a ligação.

Lily deu uma olhada em Chocolate que, mesmo com aquela barulheira toda, continuava dormindo feito pedra, e voltou para o quarto.

Ao entrar, deu de cara com James sentado na cama, muito bem acordado.

– Desculpe. Não queria ter te acordado – Lily murmurou enquanto voltava para perto dele. James afastou-se um pouco e Lily sentou-se ao lado dele, encostando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – James perguntou preocupado e Lily sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Não foi nada. Não fique com essa cara de assustado! – ela disse e esticou um pouco o corpo para dar um selinho nele, e imediatamente James relaxou. – Era minha mãe.

– E o que ela queria? – James perguntou enquanto brincava com as mexas dos cabelos dela.

– Que eu vá passar o feriado em casa – Lily respondeu e James gemeu, o que a fez olhar desconfiada para o namorado.

– Só de pensar em ficar afastado de você já fico com saudade! – ele explicou a reação e Lily sorriu meio sem graça.

– Na verdade, eu perguntei a ela se podia te levar – ela disse um pouco hesitante.

– Você quer que eu vá conhecer os seus pais? – James disse surpreso.

– Se você não quiser, não tem problema – Lily apressou-se em dizer, mas James sorriu e ela já sabia que aquele sorriso logo trazia uma pérola.

– É claro que eu quero conhecer meus futuros sogros! – exclamou animado. – Será que eu devo comprar um terno?

– Não exagere! – Lily deu soquinho no peito dele. – Parece a minha mãe! Já consigo imaginar os dois rindo às minhas custas!

– O que ela disse quando você falou que ia me levar? – James perguntou curioso.

– Quer exatamente as mesmas palavras? – Lily retrucou desgostosa e recebeu um aceno positivo. – 'Ah, o meu bebê está namorando!'.

James gargalhou e ganhou um soco mais forte.

– Mas eu estou feliz, sabe – James disse após parar de rir.

– Pensei que fosse se assustar e sair correndo. Afinal, os namorados não gostam muito de conhecer os pais da namorada.

– Fico feliz porque isso mostra que você está levando o nosso namoro a sério – James disse um pouco tenso e sentiu Lily tremer em seus braços.

– Você acha que eu estou brincando de namorar? – Lily exclamou furiosa e James soube que o tremor foi de raiva.

– Não é isso, Lily – James disse rapidamente e a segurou com força para impedi-la de sair da cama. – É que foi difícil te convencer a namorar comigo...

– Que eu me lembre, fui eu quem o pediu em namoro! – Lily o interrompeu emburrada.

– Sim, mas você nunca disse que me ama – James disse lentamente.

– Isso é esquisito – Lily disse virando o rosto. – Normalmente são as namoradas que pedem declarações de amor.

– Eu não estou pedindo nada! – James defendeu-se.

– James, eu nunca fui boa com palavras – ela afastou-se um pouco e sentou no colo dele. – Mas achei que já tivesse demonstrado o que eu sinto por você... Ontem à noite demonstrei três vezes.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de retrucar, ela o beijou. Lily não se sentia segura ainda para dizer 'Eu te amo' e sabia que o namorado sentia falta disso, sabia que as palavras são importantes em um relacionamento, mas simplesmente não conseguia falar, então demonstrava o que sentia se entregando totalmente a ele.

O problema foi que o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais ousado, e Lily percebeu que James estava ficando cada vez mais 'animado' para continuar.

– Nós não podemos – ela disse quando seus lábios se desencontraram, e James começou a mordiscar o pescoço dela.

– Eu já disse que não estou nem aí para o que o médico disse – James deslizou suas mãos para baixo da blusa e começou a tocá-la, lentamente, torturantemente.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar um gemido. Ele não precisava fazer muita coisa para deixá-la fora de si.

– O problema não é o que o médico disse – ela conseguiu dizer.

– Não estou nem aí para a aula também – James alcançou um dos seios dela e começou a acariciá-lo. Lily inclinou o corpo para trás, numa tentativa frustrada de se afastar. Precisava raciocinar, e James não estava ajudando em nada!

– Você acabou com o estoque de camisinhas!

Pronto. Isso o esfriou na mesma hora.

Lily teria rido se não estivesse precisando de um banho gelado!

– Minha culpa? – James exclamou aborrecido. – Você que aparece só com uma blusa minha e começa a dançar e...

– Você pediu que eu dançasse – Lily o lembrou. – E eu preciso sair daqui e ir tomar um banho!

– Bom, pelo menos não sou o único que está sofrendo aqui – James resmungou irritado.

– POVO! PAREM DE SE AGARRAR, PORQUE EU CHEGUEI! – Marlene gritou da sala e dessa vez Lily conseguiu rir diante da expressão de desgosto do namorado.

* * *

O dia em que iriam para Meryton chegou rápido. Lily e Marlene observavam James e Sirius tentarem colocar as malas no Jaguar de James.

– Eu não sei por que mulher carrega TANTA coisa – Sirius resmungou enquanto dava soquinhos na mala de Marlene. A mala em questão já havia sido mudada de lugar várias vezes, e não se encaixava de jeito nenhum.

– Ora, vocês nos querem bonitas, não é? – Marlene retrucou despreocupada. – Então, temos que levar maquiagem, secador, chapinha, muitas roupas diferentes para escolher, creme para o dia, para a noite...

– 'Tá. Chega! Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que enfiou até um ferro aí dentro! – Sirius interrompeu e fez a jovem rir. – Em vez de ficar rindo, por que não vem ajudar?

James divertia-se com a discussão dos dois, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez ao ver Lily, pálida e quieta.

Ela segurava Chocolate que dormia tranquilamente dentro da caixa de transporte. Sirius havia feito um drama sem tamanho quando Lily avisou que o gatinho também iria, mas Lily foi irredutível e disse que não deixaria o filhote em um hotel para animais porque ele se sentiria muito solitário.

– O que você tem? Não está animada? – ele perguntou assim que se aproximou dela.

– Estou – Lily respondeu em um fio de voz.

– Claro que está – James ironizou, e recebeu um olhar atravessado da namorada.

– É a primeira vez que volto para casa depois de ter vindo para a universidade – Lily disse após um suspiro. – Não voltei nem mesmo para o casamento da minha irmã.

– Seus pais não devem ter gostado muito disso.

– Não, eles não gostaram. Mas também não fizeram qualquer alvoroço. A própria Petúnia disse que não queria que eu fosse para ficar plantada no belo altar dela com a minha cara de enterro.

– Pelo visto vocês não se dão bem – James constatou.

– Nem um pouco. Eu até tentava, sabe, mas depois do acidente ela se tornou mais intragável ainda. Não cansava de dizer que eu tinha recebido o que merecia – Lily balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças. – Você tem sorte de não ter irmãos.

– Não diga isso. Quem sabe um dia você e sua irmã não se tornam amigas? – James disse em um tom acolhedor. – Eu sempre quis ter um irmão, mas infelizmente, meus pais já tinham passado da idade quando me tiveram. Mas eu achei um irmão – indicou Sirius, que ainda discutia com Marlene.

– Bom, Marlene é quase como uma irmã para mim também, apesar de nos conhecermos a menos tempo que você e o Sirius – Lily sorriu e James acariciou levemente o rosto dela, contente por vê-la mais corada.

– Então nós acabaríamos nos conhecendo de qualquer jeito – James concluiu. – Mesmo que eu não tivesse vindo para Oxford. Sirius levaria Marlene para Godric Hollows, e você iria junto a uma dessas visitas. Eu a conheceria e cairia de amor no mesmo momento!

– Como é exagerado! – Lily exclamou rindo enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ficava na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

– ALELUIA! – mas o grito de Sirius chamou a atenção dos dois e interrompeu o clima. Ele finalmente conseguiu fechar a mala do carro.

Logo todos estavam devidamente em seus lugares. Lily ao lado de James no banco de passageiros. Sirius e Marlene iriam atrás.

– Não vão começar com os amassos aí atrás – James disse emburrado. – Não quero assistir de 'camarote' pelo retrovisor.

Sirius ignorou solenemente o pedido-aviso.

James notou, preocupado, que Lily voltou a ficar quieta. Ela olhava distraidamente a paisagem mudar e nem as músicas que tocavam a estavam animando.

– Quantos anos mesmo a sua cidade vai fazer? – James perguntou e Lily se virou para olhá-lo.

– Hum... Meryton é bem velha, na verdade, e ninguém sabe ao certo quantos anos a cidade tem – Lily disse lentamente. – No começo era só um povoado. Aos poucos foi crescendo, por causa da comercialização de lã. A cidade só cresceu mesmo em 1848, com a chegada do trem. Nós, na verdade, comemoramos mais a chegado do trem do que o aniversário da cidade, já que, na prática, ninguém sabe que dia é o aniversário.

Contar a história da cidade a distraiu. Sirius e Marlene logo entraram na conversa fazendo diversas perguntas e James relaxou ao ver que seu plano deu certo. Lily conversou pelo restante da viagem.

Quando entraram na cidade, Lily indicou o caminho até a sua casa. Pelo caminho ela ia apontando alguns pontos turísticos e isso também a manteve distraída. James percebeu que ela só voltou a ficar tensa quando estacionou em frente à casa de fachada amarela.

– E foi aqui que eu cresci – Lily indicou a casa.

– É bastante agradável por aqui, Lily – Marlene disse sorrindo assim que desceram. Lily tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Suas pernas começaram a tremer.

"_Fique calma, Lily Evans!", _ralhou mentalmente. _"As pessoas não vão vir voando para cima de você querendo saber sobre o acidente! Já passou bastante tempo!"._

– Lily! – a Sra. Evans gritou da porta antes que Lily tivesse tempo de tocar o interfone. A ruiva adoraria um buraco para se esconder no instante em que sua mãe atravessou o jardim correndo e a agarrou com tudo.

– Mãe! Vou morrer sufocada! – Lily exclamou exasperada.

– Não reclame, mocinha! Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – a Sra. Evans apertou a filha ainda mais.

Quando, enfim, Helen deixou Lily respirar, a ruiva rapidamente se virou para os amigos e o namorado, que observavam a cena com ares de riso.

– Mãe, a Marlene a senhora já conhece – Lily indicou a amiga que foi prontamente cumprimentada pela senhora. – Sirius Black – indicou o rapaz sem acrescentar nada sobre o relacionamento com Marlene já que não sabia a quantas andava aquele 'namoro'. – E James Potter.

Lily, assim como os outros, perceberam que a Sra. Evans mediu James de cima abaixo, antes de, para surpresa geral, abraçá-lo da mesma forma que abraçou a filha.

– MÃE! – Lily exclamou exasperada.

Marlene não achou estranho, já que, na última visita de Helen, a Oxford a mulher falara diversas vezes que um namorado seria um grande passo para que Lily saísse da concha na qual se fechara.

Sirius, por sua vez, tentava, em vão, segurar o riso.

– Muito bem vindo, James! – Helen exclamou animada. – Vejo que Lily herdou o bom gosto da mãe em relação aos rapazes.

– Por favor, alguém poderia abrir um buraco na terra para eu me esconder lá no fundo? – Lily exclamou desgostosa.

– Não seja dramática, Lily – Helen exclamou após uma risada. Segurava James pelo braço como se tivesse medo de que ele mudasse de ideia e resolvesse ir embora. – Seu pai está lá nos fundos cuidando das ervas daninhas que andam aparecendo no quintal. Ele está louco de saudades! Deixem para descarregar as malas depois.

Lily só voltou para pegar Chocolate, que havia ficado no banco do passageiro. Quando a jovem disse que ganhou o gatinho de James, Helen ficou encantada e soltou o rapaz para segurar o gato.

– Eu não disse que essa bola de pêlo rouba a atenção de TODAS as mulheres? – Sirius resmungou irritado após um espirro.

O pai de Lily, Ray, a recebeu com um abraço carinhoso. Ela sorriu e pediu desculpas por passar tanto tempo ausente.

– O importante foi que você finalmente resolveu voltar – o pai disse sorrindo.

Lily apresentou Sirius e James ao pai. O senhor foi simpático, mas não escondeu o ciúme quando Lily disse que James era seu namorado.

– Pais... – Sirius resmungou quando voltavam para o carro para pegar as malas.

– Sirius, pense no dia em que você tiver uma filha – Marlene disse com ar de riso.

– Se um dia eu tiver uma filha, ela irá para o convento – ele respondeu rabugento e arrancou uma risada dos demais.

As meninas dividiriam o quarto de Lily. Os rapazes ficariam no antigo quarto de Petúnia, que fora transformado em um quarto de hospedes depois do casamento.

Marlene, assim que largou as malas no chão, desceu dizendo que estava com muita sede. Lily ficou dando voltas pelo quarto lembrando o quanto havia sido feliz ali. Mas também o quanto havia sofrido. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas quando tocou a barra de balé na qual costumava passar horas e horas.

– Não é hora de ficar lembrando coisas tristes, Lily – a jovem deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

– Eu sei, mas é difícil evitar – a ruiva respondeu após um suspiro. Limpou as lágrimas e tentou sorrir. – Estou superando tudo isso.

– Com a ajuda de James – Helen concluiu com um sorriso.

– Mãe... – Lily resmungou sem graça.

– Estou feliz, querida – Helen afirmou com convicção. – Vi como vocês se olham, e, principalmente, vi o brilho nos seus olhos. Pensei que jamais fosse ver esse brilho outra vez já que ele só aparecia quando você estava dançando.

Lily corou e não soube o que dizer. Na verdade, ela sempre achara mais fácil conversar com o pai porque ele não era tão direto.

– Na verdade – Lily resolveu confessar. – James me fez dançar.

– Sério? Isso é maravilhoso! – Helen exclamou e Lily por um momento pensou que estava diante uma colegial empolgada com a última fofoca.

– Quando eu o olhava, sentia algo estranho. Só depois entendi que tinha vontade de dançar – Lily explicou embaraçada. – Nos conhecemos em uma festa para alunos transferidos. Ele me convidou para dançar e eu recusei.

– O pobrezinho deve ter tido um trabalho sem tamanho para te convencer – Helen disse após um suspiro.

– Bom, em outra festa eu recusei de novo e ele decidiu dançar com uma fulaninha na minha frente – Lily contou enciumada. Só de lembrar ficava morrendo de raiva. – Como a Marlene costuma dizer, fiquei com dor de cotovelo e tomei uma bebida brasileira com cachaça e fiquei meio alta.

– Lily! – Helen a repreendeu e Lily riu. A coisa mais difícil do mundo era levar um puxão de orelha da mãe.

– James me levou de volta ao dormitório, eu acabei confessando a ele que quando o vejo sinto vontade dançar e dancei pra valer – Lily continuou sorrindo apesar de ainda sentir muita vergonha do que havia feito naquele dia. – Daí para começarmos a namorar foi um pulo.

– Você contou a ele sobre o _atentado?_

– Contei sim, sobre o acidente.

Helen suspirou. Lily nunca iria aceitar que o que sofrera fora um atentado contra a sua vida e não um acidente.

Lily pensou por um momento se deveria contar à mãe o que acontecera no clube, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e esquecer aquele assunto enquanto estivessem ali. Queria esquecer os problemas que a perseguiam.

– Fique sabendo que por mim James já tem o selo de aprovação Evans – Helen disse por fim. – Você está dançando outra vez e isso é a maior benção que poderíamos receber! – acrescentou feliz. – Agora, o seu pai não vai deixar o coitado em paz e está enchendo o coitado de perguntas.

– Mãe! Por que você não me disse? – Lily exclamou exasperada e saiu correndo do quarto.

Porém, quando chegou à sala encontrou o pai e James rindo e conversando como se fossem amigos de longa data.

Definitivamente, James tinha um jeito único de conquistar as pessoas.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte seria o grande desfile anual e a noite aconteceria o baile de gala. Lily não conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava nervosa em aparecer nos dois eventos. Sua vontade era ficar enfurnada dentro de casa lendo algum romance, mas não poderia privar os amigos e o namorado das festividades da cidade por causa dos seus medos.

– O que foi, _Red? – _James perguntou carinhoso após beijar um dos ombros dela.

– Você tem mania de me chamar desse jeito – Lily respondeu mau humorada.

– Sabia que eu adoro o seu mau humor matinal? – James retrucou após uma risada, mas logo ficou sério. – Eu vou estar com você.

– Oh James – Lily se virou e o abraçou com toda sua força. – Eu não o mereço, sabia?

– Boba – James disse sorrindo.

– Hey, essa fala é minha! – Lily retrucou rindo.

– Assim que eu gosto de te ver – James acariciou levemente o rosto dela e inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada de Helen e Chocolate.

– Ops... Não queria interromper o casal – ela disse sorrindo. Lily corou e se afastou rapidamente de James, que apenas sorria de volta para a "sogra". – Lily, só queria avisar que vocês não precisam se preocupar com as roupas de hoje à noite. Já providenciei tudo.

– A roupa dos meninos também? – Lily perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

– Espero que não se incomode James, mas ontem quando vocês saíram para tomar sorvete na esquina mexi nas roupas de vocês para saber que número vocês vestem – Helen disse e recebeu um olhar de censura da filha.

– Eu não me incomodo, mas acho que temos roupa para ir a essa festa... – James disse confuso.

– É um baile de época – Lily explicou rapidamente. – Nos vestimos como os nossos antepassados se vestiam no período em que o trem chegou.

– Espera aí – Sirius que descia a escada com Marlene ouviu o final da conversa. – _Eu _vou ter que usar _ceroulas_?

– Você vai ficar lindo de ceroulas – Marlene exclamou rindo.

– Não vou! – Sirius disse emburrado.

– Pode deixar que até a hora da festa ele estará devidamente convencido a ir – Marlene garantiu.

– Bom, se você me deixar tirar o seu espartilho depois eu posso realmente pensar no caso – Sirius murmurou próximo a orelha da jovem que girou os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria.

– Comporte-se, Sirius Black – ela murmurou em resposta.

Descontraídos foram até a principal avenida da cidade onde aconteceria o desfile.

– Eu disse que a cidade não é lá muito grande – Lily disse sem jeito após Sirius comentar que a tal avenida famosa ligava todos os bairros da cidade.

– Mas é um lugar ótimo, Lily – Marlene comentou após dar um cutucão em Sirius. – É calmo, sem aquele trânsito infernal.

James deixou o carro em uma das ruas paralelas à avenida.

Sirius e Marlene, como era de costume, iam à frente discutindo alguma coisa. Como era apenas seguir até a esquina, não havia problema em ir um pouco mais adiante.

James e Lily caminhavam de mãos dadas. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, pensativa.

A avenida estava apinhada. James percebeu que algumas pessoas olhavam para Lily com curiosidade, e sentiu quando ela apertou sua mão com mais força buscando apoio.

– Você está linda – James disse ao ouvido dela.

– Não dá pra acreditar muito em sua opinião – Lily fingiu desdém. – Você me acha linda, mesmo quando eu levanto com cara de quem chupou limão azedo!

James riu e percebeu que ela relaxou.

Assistiram ao desfile que envolvia a participação de famílias ilustres da cidade, além de exposição de objetos que faziam parte da história da cidade, como carros antigos e até o tal trem que Lily mencionara.

Já fazia uma hora que o desfile havia começado quando Marlene reclamou do calor e afirmou estar com sede.

– Vocês querem uma limonada? – Sirius perguntou e indicou uma barraquinha no final da rua.

– Seria ótimo – Lily respondeu enquanto se 'abanava' com as mãos. – Ainda bem que aqui costuma ser mais frio à noite, senão morreríamos dentro daqueles vestidos de época!

– Então vamos até lá, James, comprar refresco para as nossas damas! – Sirius disse e fez uma reverência exagerada para as duas.

– Eu já disse que ele é idiota? – Marlene comentou enquanto os observava se afastar.

– E você é louca por ele – Lily gracejou, mas logo se arrependeu da brincadeira porque Marlene parou de sorrir. – Desculpe, Lene.

– Tudo bem. Eu sei que sou louca por ele, mas ele não sente o mesmo por mim.

– Isso não é verdade! – Lily protestou. – Ele gosta de você!

– Acho que não gosta o bastante para se 'amarrar' – Marlene retrucou e não conseguiu demonstrar indiferença.

– Eu realmente não o conheço bem, mas pelo menos o Sirius parou de galinhar depois que começou a ficar com você.

– O problema, Lily, vai ser quando ele se cansar.

– Eu não acho que isso vai acontecer – Lily rebateu com convicção.

Marlene ia retrucar, mas percebeu que Lily ficou muito pálida enquanto olhava para alguma coisa ou alguém. Por um momento a morena ficou preocupada pensando se amiga iria desmaiar ou não.

– Ainda está mandando por aí, Lily Evans? – o homem perguntou em um tom hostil.

**Olá!**

**Eu não demorei muito dessa vez xD Apesar de estar passando por uma falta de inspiração tremenda. Mas só faltam dois capítulos e isso me anima porque eu realmente não gosto de deixar fic incompleto.**

**Enfim, a mãe da Lily é a sogra que qualquer um pediu a Deus. E o James certamente é o genro que toda sogra gostaria de ter xDD!**

_Niinhasm: Você pode dizer que quer um genro desse pra sua mãe xD_

_Vanessa S.__: James quase afogou, mas ficou de sunga, isso compensou xDD_

_Ninha Souma__: Uma hora o James vai ter que levar o medo da Lily a sério. Só vamos torcer pra não ser tarde demais._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Ah, eles são complicados, mas são fofos xDD_

_SallyRide__: Eu também queria matar o Ranhoso :p Mas ainda não decidi o final dele._

_ Potter__: Obrigada. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado._

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

– Amus? – Lily disse com a voz fraca. Ele exibia um sorriso cínico. Ela tentou entender como poderia ter pensado um dia que estivesse apaixonada por ele. Aquele sorriso era frio, desprovido de qualquer tipo de compaixão ou sentimento.

– Então, Lily, você não respondeu minha pergunta – ele disse, visivelmente desinteressado. – Você nunca nem dançou tão bem assim. Não foi uma grande perda.

– Você é um idiota, cara! – Marlene exclamou irritada, ficando diante de Lily que continuava atordoada demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

– Ora – Amus lançou um olhar de cobiça para Marlene que estreitou ainda mais os olhos. – Pelo menos amigas bonitas você consegue ter. Por que não nos conhecemos melhor, doçura?

– É muita cara de pau! Você se aproxima falando coisas sobre a Lily e tem o atrevimento de me convidar para te conhecer? – Marlene disse com desdém. – Só se eu fosse louca!

– Não vejo motivo para tanto drama. Tenho certeza de que a Lily não vai se importar. Afinal, tem centenas de pessoas nesta cidade que querem prestar solidariedade a ela, então ela não ficará sozinha, e lhe garanto que sou melhor companhia, Lily só sabe reclamar da falta que o balé faz na vidinha sem graça dela – Amus sorriu e Marlene imaginou se ele estava tentando seduzi-la com aquele sorriso de quinta categoria. – Então, vamos? – ele fez o movimento de que iria puxá-la pela mão, mas o toque jamais veio.

Marlene levou uma das mãos à boca quando viu Amus ser golpeado fortemente por Sirius, que acabava de voltar.

Ela mesma já estava a ponto de dar um senhor gancho de direita naquele playboy metido a besta. Jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que Sirius seria capaz de fazer algo daquele tipo... Por ela!

– Hey, quem você pensa que... – Amus tentou se recompor, mas Sirius simplesmente o acertou no estômago, fazendo-o dobrar-se em dois.

Marlene nunca havia visto Sirius daquele jeito, tão zangado. Parecia até outra pessoa.

"Tudo bem que o Amus merecia uma surra pelo que disse sobre Lily, mas isso já é demais", ela pensou, no fundo se sentindo satisfeita por Sirius demonstrar algum ciúme por ela.

Ela percebeu que James havia levado Lily para longe e pensou que não precisavam mais perder tempo com o idiota que continuava caído no chão, mas Sirius não era da mesma opinião.

– Fique longe da minha garota! – disse entre os dentes.

E aquilo foi como um balde de água fria para Marlene. Sirius a considerava apenas uma 'propriedade' que era dele.

Ela nem ao menos conseguiu esboçar reação quando Sirius a puxou pela mão, andando na direção em que James e Lily foram, mas o estado de inércia da garota não durou muito tempo, e logo ela se desvencilhou dele.

– Quem você pensa que eu sou? – Marlene exclamou furiosa.

– Do que está falando, Marlene? – Sirius retrucou carrancudo.

– Ora! Nós não somos nem namorados! – a jovem gritou exasperada. – Não pode me tratar como se eu fosse uma _coisa._

– Como assim 'não somos nem namorados?' – Sirius disse no mesmo tom. – Nós nos vemos todos os dias, saímos juntos, andamos por aí de mãos dadas, até aqueles papos estranhos pelo telefone nós já tivemos... E o principal, desde que começamos a sair eu não prestei atenção a nenhuma outra garota! Se isso não é namoro, eu não sei mais o que é!

– Mas você nunca...

– Ah, eu tinha que ter feito o pedido oficialmente? – Sirius perguntou irônico. – Desculpe, mas você sabe que eu não sou desse tipo.

Ele viu Marlene morder o lábio inferior e hesitar um pouco. Então ela se aproximou lentamente e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

– Eu sou uma idiota – ela disse por fim.

– É mesmo – Sirius respondeu fingindo ainda estar zangado. – Mas, poxa, Lene! Você é a única que me deixa doido. Isso não significa nada?

Lily observava a cena com um sorriso e James, por sua vez, girou os olhos.

– Típico do Sirius, fazer uma cena assim – o rapaz comentou após um muxoxo de reprovação.

– Mas eu acho que essa é maior declaração de amor que Sirius Black consegue fazer – Lily comentou risonha.

– Pelo menos pra alguma coisa esses dois teimosos serviram – James disse enquanto acariciava a covinha no rosto da ruiva. – Você esqueceu momentamente o que aquele imbecil disse.

– Você ouviu tudo? – Lily perguntou enquanto encolhia os ombros.

– Hey! Não vá ficar triste pelo que ele disse. Ele é um idiota de última categoria – James disse irritado. – Não sei como você aceitou sair com ele!

– Era minha única opção – Lily respondeu sem jeito.

– Você dança divinamente, Lily – James ignorou o que ela disse. – Esse cara se acha o tal! Aposto que ele pisa nos pés de todas as garotas com quem dança. Não ligue para o que ele disse. Pode ter certeza de que os palcos perderam uma excelente bailarina.

– Como se você entendesse de balé, James – Lily disse enquanto sentia o rosto arder.

– Eu entendo que fico sem ar quando te vejo dançando – James retrucou com o seu melhor sorriso.

Antes que Lily tivesse tempo de responder, Marlene e Sirius se aproximaram e interromperam a conversa.

– 'Tô varado de fome! – Sirius resmungou irritado. – Quero ver se a comida da sua mãe é tão boa como a cidade toda fala!

E foi a vez de Lily girar os olhos.

* * *

A Sra. e o Sr. Evans observavam com diversão os dois rapazes andarem de um lado para o outro da sala.

– Estou me sentindo um idiota com essa roupa – Sirius resmungou irritado.

– Ora, rapaz! – o Sr. Evans riu sonoramente. – Você não é o único que estará usando essas roupas. Além disso, são roupas de gala dos nossos antepassados.

– Por que as mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar? – James perguntou inquieto. – A Sra. Evans ficou pronta há horas! E essas duas lá em cima estão demorando uma eternidade!

– Como você é impaciente, James Potter – o rapaz se virou tão rápido que quase foi de encontro ao chão.

Quando ele viu a sua namorada descer as escadas, degrau por degrau, sentiu o queixo cair. Nem ao menos ouviu a risada dos pais de Lily. Tudo o que conseguiu registrar em sua mente foi o furacão ruivo que lhe encarava com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Deixei James Potter sem palavras! – Lily comemorou. – Um feito inédito!

– Você... Você está linda – James conseguiu dizer.

Lily fez uma reverência em agradecimento.

Ela usava um vestido amarelo, longo, com detalhes brancos e as anáguas por baixo deixando-o bastante volumoso. A maquiagem era leve, mas realçava os olhos verdes da jovem. E os cabelos estavam presos em um elegante coque.

Um pouco atrapalhado, James ofereceu o braço para a namorada, que sorriu e aceitou prontamente. E assim foram para o tão comentado baile.

O Sr. e Sra. Evans seguiram no carro à frente enquanto os jovens iam no carro de James.

Sirius e Marlene iam conversando aos cochichos no banco de trás. A morena estava muito bonita, também com vestido semelhante ao de Lily, porém o de Marlene era azul turquesa.

– Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou nervoso? – James comentou quando pararam em um sinal.

– Não – Lily respondeu enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. – Você nunca fica nervoso.

– Você que pensa! – James retrucou virando o rosto para encará-la. – Sempre que eu estou com você fico nervoso. Penso: E se isso for só um sonho? Não quero acordar!

– Como é exagerado – Lily fingiu pouco caso.

– Estou falando sério! – James teimou e Lily sorriu.

– Não é um sonho, James – ela inclinou-se para olhá-lo mais de perto. – E preste atenção que o sinal abriu.

Lily queria dizer a ele que também estava nervosa, pedir que ele desse meia volta porque queria se esconder embaixo das cobertas. Pensava estar preparada para encarar a cidade naquele baile, mas suas pernas estavam trêmulas e Lily temia não conseguir se sustentar de pé por muito tempo.

Não queria ser a "sensação" da festa, não queria receber olhares piedosos e muito menos curiosos. Mas agora sabia que teria que ser forte. Faria uma hora, depois inventaria uma dor de cabeça e pediria para ir para casa.

O clube estava apinhado. Todos participaram da festa.

Lily respirou fundo enquanto James dava a volta no carro para abrir a porta do lado do passageiro. Ela segurou a mão do namorado com força e, tentando aparentar calma, o acompanhou até a entrada do baile.

Como ela já suspeitava, muitas cabeças se viraram para olhá-la quando entraram. Lily fingiu indiferença e ficou olhando a decoração do lugar.

– É interessante – James comentou ao seu lado. – Mistura de passado com presente.

A ruiva limitou-se apenas a fazer um aceno com a cabeça.

– Não fique nervosa – James murmurou próximo a orelha dela, e Lily estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele quase tocando sua pele.

– É meio difícil com você me ajudando desse jeito – Lily exclamou emburrada e James sorriu maroto. – E não gosto de toda essa gente olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma atração de circo.

– Hum, mas _elas_ com certeza estão olhando pra mim – James disse fazendo pouco caso.

– Convencido! – Lily deu um soquinho na barriga do namorado que fingiu sentir dor.

E pronto, como mágica, Lily se sentia mais calma. Ela realmente queria saber como James conseguia exercer aquele poder sobre ela. Quando estava triste, ele a animava, quando estava tensa, ele a fazia relaxar, quando só queria sumir, ele a fazia ter vontade de viver.

Apesar de ser um baile de época, as músicas que estavam sendo executas pelo DJ eram bastante recentes. Sirius e Marlene logo sumiram no meio da multidão que dançava na pista de dança, e o casal Evans foi cumprimentar alguns amigos.

Quando uma música lenta começou a tocar, James se virou para Lily.

– Quer dançar? – perguntou receoso enquanto estendia a mão para ela. Pareceu uma eternidade enquanto Lily olhava para a mão estendida dele sem parecer saber o que fazer. Ele começou a baixar a mão quando ela o tocou levemente. – Se você não quiser não tem problema... – o rapaz apressou-se em dizer.

– Eu quero dançar com você, James – Lily disse sorrindo. E só sorriso que ele deu foi o suficiente para que ela esquecesse todos os seus medos.

E a música não poderia ser mais apropriada. _Because You loved Me, Celine Dion. _Tudo o que estava acontecendo de bom na vida dela era porque James a amava.

James passou a mão em torno da cintura dela, um tanto hesitante, e fez Lily rir. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer. Então Lily resolveu ajudá-lo guiando as mãos dele até o local certo. Lentamente começaram a se mover, acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Parecia que o mundo ao redor dos dois não existia mais, e Lily nem se incomodava com os olhares assombrados dos participantes da festa que os observavam.

– Você me deu asas, James – Lily murmurou enquanto o abraçava com força, sem parar de dançar. – E me fez voar.

– Você sempre as teve – James retrucou enquanto a apertava com mais força entre seus braços. – Só tinha medo de usá-las.

A música terminou, mas eles não pararam de dançar. Logo outra música lenta começou e eles continuaram ali, juntos, até uma música agitada começar.

– Vamos dar uma volta lá fora? – Lily o convidou.

– Não tem ninguém olhando para nós – James disse preocupado.

– Não é por causa disso! – Lily retrucou e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. – Estou louca para te beijar!

– Por que não disse antes? – James exclamou a puxando com força pela mão e Lily riu enquanto se deixava levar para fora do salão.

Escolheram um canto mais afastado, embaixo de uma árvore. Beijaram-se por incontáveis minutos que sempre pareciam ser poucos segundos. Separavam-se apenas para tomar um pouco de ar e logo voltavam se beijar com mais ardor que antes.

– As pessoas do século passado não faziam isso... – Lily murmurou enquanto James trilhava diversos beijos pelo seu pescoço.

– Você que pensa! – ele retrucou antes de beijá-la nos lábios mais uma vez.

Quando se separaram Lily começou a se abanar com o leque que carregava.

– Ficou muito quente! – ela comentou e James deu uma sonora gargalhada.

– Vou buscar alguma coisa para bebermos – ele disse após dar um selinho nela.

– Ficarei quietinha esperando aqui – Lily respondeu enquanto balançava o leque com mais força.

Ela sorriu enquanto observava o namorado se afastar, mas logo que James estava longe o suficiente, uma mão cobriu a boca da ruiva. Ela tentou se soltar, mas seu raptor a segurava com força e a impedia de qualquer chance de fugir.

Lily tentou gritar por socorro, mas a pessoa a segurava com força e a arrastou até um pouco mais além de onde estava com James.

Ele a soltou com força e Lily desequilibrou-se e caiu.

Ao erguer a cabeça viu Severus Snape encarando-a com ódio.

**Olá.**

**Agora é o Snape. Todo mundo pensou que era ele no final do capítulo passado, mas era só o idiota do Amus xDD**

**Próximo capítulo vai ser o último mesmo. Fortes emoções xDD**

**A música do capítulo está na comunidade do orkut. **

_Lucy Holmes__: O James é o James, né? Só há um no mundo xDD Obrigada pela revisão no capítulo. Você sempre me dando força nos meus fics xD_

_Vanessa S.__: Acho que a mãe da Lily a fez passar por vários micos, mas é gente boa xD Nos meus outros fics os pais sempre davam problemas, mas resolvi fazer pais legais nesse fic._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Não era nem o cunhado nem o Snape. Na verdade eu só citei a Petúnia mesmo, ela não vai aparecer. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_Ninha Souma__: O último capítulo já está quase pronto, não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer continuação pq acho que não tem muito mais o que contar nesse fic. Tenho ideias pra outro fic xD_

_Maga do 4__: Importante é que lembrou de comentar agora xD Beijos._

_Niinhasm: Não foi o Snape não. Era a mala que atende por Amus xD_

_Sallyride: Bom, agora que ele apareceu certamente ele vai levar uns sopapos xD_

**Beijos e até o capítulo final.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	17. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo Final**

Lily não conseguia esboçar uma reação. Pensava que Snape estava em Londres. Como foi tonta! Provavelmente ele a seguiu, como uma sombra, sem ser percebido. A luva branca que usava ficou cheia de furos devido à queda, e sua mão sagrava um pouco.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Lily conseguiu perguntar enquanto arrancava a luva.

– Você não levou a sério os meus avisos, não é? – Snape retrucou em um tom seco.

- Eu _não _tenho medo de você! – Lily, disse tentando não deixar que sua voz a traísse. – Você já acabou com a minha vida, Severus. O que mais pode fazer?

– Termine com ele – Snape falou sem se alterar.

– Não, você não manda em mim – Lily conseguiu levantar, mas imediatamente achou que deveria ter continuado sentada no chão, pois ele a segurou com força pelo braço. – Está me machucando!

– Estou falando sério, Lily, termine com ele – Snape ameaçou.

– E se eu não terminar? O que você vai fazer? – Lily perguntou com desdém. Sabia que estava correndo um grande risco, mas naquele momento a raiva era tanta que não conseguia se conter – Vai passar com um caminhão por cima de mim?

– Por cima de você não. – Snape acariciou o rosto dela suavemente, e Lily gritou enquanto tentava empurrá-lo. – Passo com um caminhão por cima dele.

– Por que você não me deixa em paz? – Lily perguntou desesperada.

– Porque eu amo você – Snape disse sem hesitar. – E sei que você sente o mesmo por mim.

– Eu amava você como um irmão! – Lily disse ainda tentando se soltar. - Mas hoje... Você não pode esperar que eu sinta alguma coisa por você depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Ela não esperava pelo que veio a seguir. Snape de repente a puxou com força pelos cabelos e a jogou no chão outra vez. Lily gemeu de dor.

– É mentira! Mentira! – ele exclamou descontrolado, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dela, e a puxou pelos cabelos mais uma vez. O belo coque se desfez, e os cabelos ruivos cobriam parte do rosto machucado da jovem.

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Qualquer coisa que ela dissesse a seguir poderia descontrolá-lo ainda mais.

_"James!", _Lily o chamou mentalmente. _"Por favor, me ajude!". _

– Eu não quero machucá-la, Lily – Snape voltou a falar ternamente, o rosto bem próximo ao dela, fazendo-a sentir asco pela proximidade dele. – Você sabe que eu nunca quis lhe fazer mal.

– Então me deixe voltar para a festa – Lily implorou.

– Não. Nós vamos embora daqui. – ele sorriu, parecendo transtornado – Vamos morar em outro país e seremos felizes.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente bem devagar. Snape estava totalmente louco!

– Você acabou com os meus sonhos no dia daquele acidente – Lily disse lentamente, tentando ganhar tempo. James iria encontrá-la. Ela tinha certeza.

– Não foi acidente – Snape disse friamente, o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto.

– Você queria me atingir também? – Lily arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

– Eu não queria que você dançasse mais – Snape sorriu sombriamente, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. - Não gosto quando os outros ficam olhando. Você é minha, apenas eu posso te olhar.

_"Céus! Ele está realmente louco!"_, Lily pensou desesperada.

– Tudo... Tudo bem – Lily conseguiu dizer. - Vamos fazer as coisas da forma certa então, está bem? Voltamos para a festa e avisamos aos meus pais que ficaremos juntos. Eles sempre gos... Sempre gostaram muito de você.

– E aquele tal de Potter? – Snape perguntou desconfiado.

– Eu vou terminar com ele, querido – Lily forçou-se a dizer, e por muito pouco não gaguejou mais uma vez.

Porém, quando se levantaram Lily aproveitou que ele havia baixado a guarda e o acertou com um chute, mas não foi o suficiente para desnorteá-lo por muito tempo. Lily conseguiu correr, mas logo foi alcançada.

– Você vai se arrepender por mentir para mim, Lily – Snape disse sombrio. – Ah se vai.

* * *

James exibia um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estava apaixonado e queria gritar isso para o mundo inteiro ouvir. E daí se Lily o chamasse de piegas depois? Pouco se importava com isso.

Dirigiu-se até a mesa com as bebidas e pediu uma limonada para Lily. Era melhor não oferecer nada alcoólico, pelo menos não enquanto estivessem na casa dos pais dela. Ele não se importaria nem um pouco com outra performance a lá Shakira em cima de uma mesa, mas seria melhor deixar isso para outra ocasião.

– Esse seu sorriso está me irritando – Sirius resmungou parando ao lado do amigo.

– Estou muito feliz – James afirmou alargando o sorriso ainda mais.

– Dá para perceber – Marlene disse com ar de riso. – Onde está a sua Cinderela?

– Me esperando lá fora – James respondeu maroto. – Vou levar essa limonada para ela, depois dar mais uns beijos naquela boca deliciosa e convencê-la a dançar comigo mais uma vez.

– Boa sorte – Sirius abanou levemente a mão para chamar o garçom.

– Não faça pouco caso, Sirius – Marlene ralhou. – Lily melhorou muito depois que eles começaram a namorar.

James percebeu que aquela briga iria longe. Aqueles dois realmente não tinham jeito. Ora se agarrando como se o mundo fosse acabar, ora brigando como se fossem terminar o namoro no segundo seguinte.

Quando chegou ao local onde havia deixado Lily, não a encontrou. Primeiro pensou que ela estivesse brincando de se esconder. Chamou uma vez. Duas vezes. E nada. Ele viu que havia algo de muito errado quando, um pouco adiante, viu a pequena bolsa preta que Lily levava. Era uma bolsa pequena que mal cabia o espelhinho e o batom.

– Lily! – gritou desesperado. – Céus! Não brinque assim comigo – murmurou enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer.

Andou mais um pouco, e ouviu vozes alteradas. Parou e tentou identificá-las e o que diziam. Mas logo percebeu que se tratava de uma pessoa gritando de dor, e a outra havia se calado.

Sem pensar duas vezes James seguiu a voz, e seu coração falhou uma batida ao encontrar Lily caída, apenas com uma das luvas, o rosto arranhado e os cabelos desgrenhados. De pé, ao lado dela, um homem a segurava com força pelo braço, tanta força que o braço da jovem estava muito vermelho.

James não precisava perguntar para saber quem era aquele homem.

– Deixe-a ir – James conseguiu dizer entre os dentes.

– Ora, se não é o namorado que aparece vestido a sua armadura reluzente – Snape disse irônico.

– Por favor, James, me ajude! – Lily pediu exasperada.

– Fique quieta! – Snape deu um forte tapa no rosto de Lily que gemeu de dor.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para James. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de "voar" para cima do agressor. Snape, pego de surpresa, acabou cambaleando quando James o atingiu com força no rosto.

– Volte para a festa e peça ajuda – James disse a Lily que balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não seja teimosa!

– É por causa dele que você não quer fugir comigo, não é, Lily? – Snape perguntou atraindo a atenção dos dois. – Quando eu acabar com ele, você vai comigo.

– Você precisa de ajuda, Severus – Lily disse com a voz fraca. – Precisa de um médico para...

– Não! Eu preciso de você. Só de você – Snape gritou alterado.

Ele então partiu para cima de James e os dois começaram a trocar socos e pontapés. Lily levou um das mãos à boca. Precisava separá-los. Mas não tinha força para isso. Precisava de ajuda. Entretanto, não queria deixar James sozinho. Snape já quase o matou à distância e tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer pessoalmente.

Maldita hora em que deixou o celular em casa!

Então fez a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento: gritar por socorro.

James conseguiu atingir o nariz de Snape e ficou satisfeito ao vê-lo recuar enquanto o nariz sangrava abundantemente. Mas o outro não se deu por vencido, e atingiu James no estômago.

O rapaz sentiu uma dor que o fez dobrar-se em dois.

Snape deu uma rasteira e James caiu com tudo no chão. Antes que seu oponente o atingisse, porém, James girou o corpo de lado e Snape socou o chão.

Com esforço, Lily conseguiu levantar. O corpo dela esqueceu completamente a dor quando viu Snape tirar uma faca do bolso interno das vestes. Ele partiu para cima de James e Lily não pensou antes de correr e empurrar James do caminho, sendo atingida em cheio no braço.

– Lily! – James gritou desesperado.

Snape largou a faca manchada de vermelho no chão e encarava Lily como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

– Eu... Eu não queria machucá-la – Snape disse perturbado.

– Mas machucou e muito – Lily conseguiu dizer. Estava sentindo muita dor, mas não apenas dor física.

– Eu queria apenas levá-la comigo para sermos felizes.

– Você jamais poderia me fazer feliz, Severus! – Lily exclamou tristemente, enquanto segurava o braço machucado – Você é doente. Tirou a maior alegria da minha vida, que era a dança. Se você realmente me amasse saberia disso.

Ela não aguentou se sustentar de pé, e caiu de joelhos enquanto levava a mão ao braço.

James aproveitou a perturbação de Snape para imobilizá-lo.

– Lily! – a ruiva, que por um segundo havia parado de respirar, virou a cabeça rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Marlene. – Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar nada. Foi prontamente ajudar o amigo.

– Peça ajuda, Lene – foi tudo que Lily conseguiu dizer antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

– Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

– Vai, James...

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. Você não ouviu o médico?

– Então por que ela não acorda? E se o corte tiver sido mais sério do que ele falou do que era?

– Ela desmaiou por causa da pressão que baixou e não pelo corte, ela passou por um estresse muito grande.

– Mas ela vai ficar bem?

– Caramba, James! Quando você quer, você sabe ser chato!

Lily riu baixinho atraindo a atenção dos amigos.

– Lily – ela abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de James a encarando com grande preocupação.

– Estou bem, James – Lily disse sorrindo. – Deixe de atormentar Sirius e Marlene.

– Você nos deu um susto danado – Sirius resmungou aborrecido.

– É o jeito dele de dizer: "Ficamos preocupados!" – Marlene 'traduziu' o que o namorado dizia.

– Meus pais... – Lily começou a dizer alterada.

– Estão no andar de baixo – James a tranquilizou e só então Lily percebeu que estava na sua cama, em casa. – Conversando com o médico.

– Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Umas duas horas – foi Sirius quem respondeu.

– E... E o que aconteceu depois que eu perdi a consciência? – Lily indagou temerosa.

– Tive que segurar o James para ele não matar o tal do nariz grande – Sirius disse despreocupado e levou um safanão da namorada.

– Está tudo bem agora – James disse enquanto acariciava o rosto da jovem.

– O que aconteceu? – Lily insistiu e segurou a mão de James fazendo com que ele parasse de afagá-la.

– Marlene foi pedir ajuda – James começou a contar, após um suspiro de cansaço. – Sirius realmente teve que me segurar para eu não partir aquele cara em dois.

– Ele é completamente louco – Sirius comentou, ajudando James na narrativa. – Depois que ele te atingiu com aquela faca ficou transtornado e não tentou fazer mais nada. O mais sem sentido é que ele te encheu de tapas, te deixou toda roxa e sangrando, e ficou daquele jeito por causa de um cortezinho.

– Cortezinho? – James perguntou, exasperado.

– Não foi um corte grave, James – Marlene tentou acalmá-lo. – Sangrou muito, mas foi superficial.

– Mas essa teimosa se cortou por minha causa, por ter se recusado a ir buscar ajuda quando eu pedi! – James continuava agitado.

– Parem de me enrolar e contem o que aconteceu! – Lily tentou, mas não conseguiu se sentar. Ainda estava sonolenta por causa de alguma medicação.

– Marlene voltou com a polícia – James contou mecanicamente. – A cidade toda estava naquele baile, então além da polícia, apareceu um médico também. Snape foi preso e eu espero sinceramente que ele apodreça na cadeia.

– Então, ele foi preso? – Lily disse com o olhar perdido.

– Os seus pais disseram que dessa vez você terá que depor contra ele – James respondeu enquanto fazia um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – Ele foi preso em flagrante e a cidade toda está de testemunha do que ele fez. Os policiais acham que ele vai passar o resto da vida em uma clinica porque definitivamente não bate bem da cabeça.

Lily concordou distraidamente.

James olhou para o amigo e não precisou dizer nada para que Sirius entendesse o que ele queria.

– Vamos avisar aos seus pais que você acordou – Sirius disse enquanto puxava Marlene pela mão.

– O pesadelo acabou, Lily, isso que importa – James falou enquanto sentava na pontinha da cama.

– Mas eu não queria que fosse dessa forma – Lily murmurou tristemente.

– Ele não iria parar se as coisas não tivessem acontecido desse jeito.

– Não fique em um lugar onde eu não possa te ver – Lily reclamou enquanto tentava levantar outra vez. James suspirou e foi ajudá-la a se sentar. – Você tem ideia do medo que eu senti quando vi que ele ia te atacar com aquela faca?

– Você tem ideia do medo que eu senti quando te vi sendo ferida por aquela faca? – James rebateu e não conseguiu resistir, e por mais zangado que estivesse por ela não ter feito o que ele havia pedido, acabou a puxando para fazê-la repousar em seu peito.

– Não está nem doendo – Lily disse enquanto se aconchegava mais nos braços dele.

– Claro que não – James fingiu acreditar. – Ele acabou com o seu vestido. Sua mãe ficou louca da vida. Não pelo vestido, claro.

– Imagino o escândalo que ela fez.

– Por que você não me obedeceu quando eu pedi para você fugir?

– Eu não queria te deixar sozinho com ele – Lily afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo. – Ele quase te matou à distância. Fiquei com medo do que ele poderia fazer pessoalmente. Sabe o que ele disse? Que me atropelou de propósito para que eu não dançasse nunca mais.

– Imagino a dor que você sentiu ao ouvir isso – James a abraçou com mais força. – Você sempre insistiu que havia sido um acidente.

– Eu nunca quis acreditar... Eu tinha esperança de que ele... – Lily não conseguiu concluir a frase e as lágrimas começaram a correr livremente pelo seu rosto.

James deixou que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse, que colocasse para fora toda aquela dor que estava sentindo.

Quando ela parou e o olhou com olhos vermelhos, James voltou a ter vontade de matar aquele desgraçado por causar tanto sofrimento a ela.

– Quando ele me encurralou – Lily conseguiu dizer após algum tempo. – Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto queria te ver mais uma vez. E quando você apareceu... Tive medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa com você.

– Lily, eu... – James tentou falar, mas a garota o impediu ao colocar os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

– Eu te amo tanto – Lily disse e sentiu os lábios dele formarem um 'o'. Ela riu baixinho enquanto tomava coragem para continuar. – Amo mais do que eu mesmo imaginava. Por favor, por mais que eu seja complicada, continue do meu lado.

James sorriu e depositou um leve beijo em sua boca.

– Você nem precisa pedir isso – ele disse ainda sorrindo. – Eu não vou me afastar de você nunca mais.

Ficaram abraçados até a Sra. Evans aparecer com Chocolate a tira colo e começar o escândalo de que Lily ainda estava convalescendo e precisava de descanso.

_Três anos depois_

– Você acredita que acabamos de nos formar? – Lily perguntou feliz enquanto era abraçada pelo namorado.

– Nem acredito que vamos fazer três anos e meio de namoro – James disse depositando um beijo na nuca dela.

– Como é bobo – Lily disse enquanto sentia o rosto corar. Era incrível que mesmo depois de tanto tempo de namoro ele ainda conseguia deixá-la nervosa daquele jeito.

– Bom, de qualquer forma ainda vamos passar uns dois anos por aqui fazendo pós-graduação e depois mais uns dois no mestrado – James comentou segurando a mão dela e começou a ir em direção ao dormitório de Lily.

As aulas haviam terminado, ainda não havia tido a festa de entrega dos canudos, mas todos já se sentiam formados.

Sirius e Marlene haviam tido altos e baixos durante aqueles três anos, mas continuavam juntos. Como Sirius cursava medicina, ainda passaria mais um ano fazendo residência em um hospital de Oxford, para só então se formar. Naquele momento os dois haviam ido comemorar – e Lily sabia que Marlene iria surpreender o namorado com os novos apetrechos de comprara no sexy shop.

Snape fora julgado e condenado, mas os advogados conseguiram uma medida para que ele fosse internado em um hospital de reabilitação, e na última vez em que Lily tivera noticias dele, fora informada de que ele estava se dedicando aos estudos e parecia bem mais tranquilo, mas os médicos diziam que ele sofria de esquizofrenia e não receberia alta por ser perigoso para a sociedade.

Depois que voltaram para a universidade, James a levara até Godric's Hollow para que Lily conhecesse os seus pais. E a mãe de James a surpreendeu ao dizer que a indicara para uma escola de balé para crianças com necessidades especiais, perto da universidade, e que a dona da escola havia se interessado pela história de Lily. Logo ela foi contratada e desde então Lily estava dando aulas, sentindo-se incrivelmente útil.

A princípio seus pais ficaram preocupados que Lily se machucasse por voltar a trabalhar com balé, e procuraram o médico que a operou para fazê-la desistir da ideia, mas o médico disse que não havia risco algum. A única coisa que Lily não poderia fazer era abusar nas aulas.

– Você vai dar aula hoje? – James perguntou assim que entraram no dormitório, mas Lily o ignorou solenemente quando viu Chocolate esparramado no meio do carpete, brincando com um novelo de lã.

– Como meu bebê está? – perguntou ao gato e James girou os olhos.

– Esse gato está precisando de um regime! – exclamou emburrado. – Ele está tão gordo que nem consegue lamber as patas direito.

– Não fale assim dele! – Lily retrucou no mesmo tom. – Chocolate é sensível.

– Sei, claro que é – James disse com desdém.

Lily o levou o gato para o cestinho e voltou com um sorriso maroto.

– O que foi? – James perguntou desconfiado. Lily não disse nada, apenas foi até ele e o empurrou para que ele caísse sentado no sofá.

– Eu sei como fazer você voltar a gostar de mim – Lily disse com um sorriso enquanto ia em direção ao aparelho de som.

James retribuiu o sorriso. Ela havia dito exatamente aquelas palavras no dia da bebedeira na qual ela acabou dançando pela primeira vez..

Ele se aconchegou melhor no sofá enquanto a música preenchia o ambiente.

_(Música – Eyes on me – Celine Dion)._

Lentamente Lily começou a mover os quadris. Poderiam ser quantas vezes fossem, mas ele sempre ficaria enfeitiçado enquanto observava a namorada dançar. Ela era sempre precisa em seus passos, e o enlouquecia a cada movimento.

A música mal havia começado e James a puxou para junto de si.

– James! – Lily exclamou exasperada, mas logo começou a rir. – Você vive pedindo para que eu dance, mas não tem paciência nenhuma!

– Pode ter certeza de que eu vou manter meus olhos em você – ele disse referindo-se a letra da música, e mais uma vez, ela riu.

– Obrigada por tudo – Lily disse séria.

– Estamos apenas começando, Lily – James acariciou levemente o rosto dela antes de beijá-la.

Lily entregou-se ao beijo. Ele tinha razão. Estavam apenas começando uma vida juntos. Ela não tinha mais que ter medo, nem olhar para trás. O futuro os aguardava.

E de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, sempre que olhasse para James sentiria aquela vontade de dançar.

**FIM!**

_**Olá!**_

_**Milagre! xD**_

_**Acho que é a primeira vez que escrevo um final sem açúcar!**_

_**MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que acompanharam. Espero que tenham curtido ler tanto quando eu curti escrever (apesar dos percalços pelos quais eu passei e o fic quase ficou sem final xD).**_

_**Um obrigada especial a minha beta que acompanhou o fic desde o começo o enriquecendo muito: Lucy Holmes. **_

_**No mais, eu tenho planos para um fic novo (não, eu não pretendo fazer continuação para esse fic, pra mim eles foram felizes para sempre xD), mas ainda não comecei a escrever nem tenho um prazo de quando mais ou menos vou postar. Fiquem de olho porque não devo demorar muito.**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Branca Takarai.**_


End file.
